


The More You Give

by whenidance



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine Anderson gets a fresh start at McKinley High in 1997 thanks to his best friend Rachel Berry, her parents, Emma Pillsbury, and the group of misfits that would become the New Directions, the last thing he expects to gain from playing it straight and dating Quinn Fabray is a daughter at the age of sixteen. Fast forward to present day, where Blaine is raising Sugar as a single dad in the same sleepy town of Lima he grew up in. When Sugar is recruited at the beginning of her sophomore year by Will Schuester to join New Directions and falls deeply in love at first sight with one of the co-captains, Blaine isn’t sure what to think, especially since Kurt Hummel is quite out of her league, being three and a half years older and, well, gay.</p><p>Little did he realize how much Kurt would end up turning Blaine’s own life upside down in the year ahead – a story of Blaine’s struggles to find his true self as his daughter grows up herself and his personal journey to realize age is just a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More You Give

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** Age!kink, but both parties are over the age of 18. Inspired by [this lovely prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/30710.html?thread=38258678#t38258678) and I am so, so sorry about how long it took to fill this – this took over my life since I started working on it four and a half months ago. On that note, it took a village to raise this story. Thanks to Kerry & Jenny who put up with my daily pinging and hair pulling about it since its most early conception and who helped shape it into what it is today. Thanks to Carrie for forcing me to think when my brain was fried and making me _better_ and making this story better as a result. Thanks to Julie  & Tami for also catching errors as it made the rounds, and especially to Tami for running the Blaine Big Bang with me over at [Beyond Dapper](http://beyond_dapper.livejournal.com) and bending over backwards to make sure I had an artist when I was the only one left out (again). Thanks to [Roxy](http://artsnletters.tumblr.com) for being my knight in shining armor (again!) and providing me with [the most GORGEOUS artwork](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_max80dPuIb1qiadqt.png) to accompany this fic (which is of the last scene, you may want to click after reading!). Thanks to everyone who put up with my bitching on tumblr. Thanks to _you_ for reading 54k of a trope that’s now been beaten to death. :)
> 
> Since this was originally written for the GKM, it gets racy in the second half.

Daddy, I’ve decided I’m going to join glee club this year,” Sugar announced as she burst through the door after the first day of her sophomore year.  
  
“Well, that’s wonderful, sweetheart. We’ll have to call Rachel, she’ll be so pleased!” Rachel Berry was Sugar’s godmother, and she’d been trying to convince Sugar to join the New Directions since the middle of Sugar’s eighth grade year, when she learned Sugar would be going to McKinley and Mr. Schuester was still in charge.  
  
 _“Sugar, honey, your daddy and I – and your mom too! – were the founding mothers and fathers of New Directions, and you shouldn’t let the fact that there are probably much more talented people in the club hinder your decision, you are a **legacy**.”_  
  
Blaine Anderson had never been the type of parent to coerce Sugar into joining anything her heart wasn’t in, so when she seemed ambivalent her freshman year, he hadn’t pushed her. He and Sugar had sung along with enough cartoons and songs on the radio when she was growing up to know she didn’t have the most spectacular voice, despite Leroy and Hiram’s attempts to foster what little talent Sugar had whenever they babysat her. He’d left her with them the weekend of his twenty-first birthday, when Rachel had insisted on dragging him to New York alone so he could act his age for once. When he returned, he had a five-year-old who knew all of the words to the ‘My Fair Lady’ soundtrack, which she proceeded to screech at the top of her lungs for four months straight.  
  
“I think Rachel might have emailed Mr. Schuester. Or written him on Facebook or called or texted or something. He was waiting for me outside homeroom today.”  
  
Blaine suddenly felt a twinge of guilt – he hadn’t talked to Mr. Schuester in almost a decade, despite never leaving Lima, Ohio. He hadn’t even gone to any of the parent-teacher nights Sugar’s freshman year, because he couldn’t work up the courage. He listened to Sugar ramble on while he cut vegetables for their salad, about how she had him for American History this year (Blaine hadn’t realized he’d switched subjects) and he came to find her and he was really nice about everything and she could use some new friends because her friends from middle school were turning into catty bitches –  
  
“Language, Sugar,” Blaine interjected, but he bit the inside of his cheek and would have pumped his fist in the air if he could, because he’d been waiting almost six months for Sugar to come to this realization on her own and was almost to the point of begging for her to do something, anything new to make some different friends.  
  
“So, the first meeting is tomorrow and I might as well go, right? If I hate it, I can just not go back!” Sugar grinned and snapped her gum one final time before throwing it in the trash, as if she knew the next words out of Blaine’s mouth were going to be how she shouldn’t snap her gum.  
  
Sugar continued on her recount of the rest of the day’s events, setting the table as she spoke, and Blaine pulled the chicken out of the oven. This was Sugar in her element, excited and babbling to anyone who would listen, not all that different from other teenage girls, Blaine supposed, but whenever she got this way, he could see just the tiniest hint of Quinn sparking behind her eyes.  
  
Blaine had never been in love with Quinn Fabray – not when he started dating her, not when he drunkenly slept with her to prove he found her attractive after Noah Puckerman fed her with wine coolers and lies (well, not all lies – Puck was fairly perceptive), not when she got pregnant, not when Sugar was born. Certainly not the second half of their junior year, just weeks after Sugar was born, when Quinn figured out Blaine was essentially using her to pretend to be straight, to avoid getting beat up at yet another school.  
  
Quinn signed all of her rights over to Blaine when he wouldn’t agree to put Sugar up for adoption, and she’d spent the rest of junior year avoiding them, requesting to switch the one math class they’d been put in together. Blaine had given her space, hoping she’d come around, and she had, Christmas of their senior year, shortly after Sugar’s first birthday. She’d shown up on the Anderson’s doorstep that afternoon with a stuffed bear and a smile, and even though Cooper had wanted to refuse her entry, Blaine had insisted she join them.  
  
There had been a little bit of happiness after that, Blaine and Sugar going on play dates with Quinn after school and on weekends, Quinn waxing poetic about how she didn’t know how Blaine did it all, how he could be so selfless. He’d usually deflect, not answering her question outright, but the honest answer was – someone had to. Blaine had always been that person, doing the hard work no one else wanted to in group projects, in glee club, in _life_.  
  
Their happiness was short lived, because just before graduation, Quinn was killed in a car accident. When Blaine crossed the stage to get his diploma, he’d never felt so alone. All of his friends would be running away to colleges in different states, and he was stuck in Lima with an eighteen month old.  
  
Things didn’t continue quite as dramatically after that (teenage Blaine did have a flair for the melodrama – who could blame him?). Blaine was lucky enough that his grandfather had written both him and Sugar into his will, leaving them decently-sized trust funds, so after his death and Blaine’s nineteenth birthday, Blaine and Sugar moved into their own modest home, close to both his parents and Rachel’s, and Blaine quit his job as a Lima Bean barista to go to the local OSU campus, taking classes when Sugar was in school.  
  
He still frequented the Lima Bean, because the owner, Allie, had been gracious enough to hire him after high school graduation. Blaine ended up getting a degree in business – a far cry from the musical theater degree he wanted before Sugar was born – and one day, at twenty-three, when Sugar was seven and Blaine had no idea what he wanted to do with his life (and if he was being realistic – his grandfather had left him enough money where he could be a stay at home dad to Sugar until she graduated), he brought up an interesting proposition to Allie. There were only two Lima Bean locations at that point – what if there were more? Now, at thirty-two, Blaine was the proud owner of the eight other Lima Bean locations around the state, with three more opening in the coming year.  
  
So, Blaine Anderson was part Lima Bean franchise owner, part stay at home dad, but unfortunately, none of him was listening to Sugar’s stories. “Daddy!” she squealed as he handed her the salad bowl.  
  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Sometimes when you’re telling a story, I get lost in my brain because you look _so much_ like your mother.” Sugar beamed at the comment. Blaine had made it not only because it was true, but because he knew Sugar loved being compared to her mother – Blaine only mentioning Quinn’s good qualities, not her less than desirable ones. “Go ahead and start over. I promise you have my full attention.”  
  


***

“Blaine, have her call me the second she walks through the door – well, after she talks to you of course, but I want to hear all about it. I’m sure it’s changed so much since we graduated; we were the first to win Nationals under Mr. Schue, but he’s won _six more times_ since then, not recently, though. I’m sure Sugar will help change that! Blaine Anderson, are you listening to me?”

Blaine sighed and looked up from his laptop and over at his phone, sitting next to him on the couch with the speakerphone engaged. “Yes, Rachel, I’m listening to you, but you’re a Tony-award winning actress with a new show that you’re trying to workshop for Broadway. Don’t you … have bigger things to worry about?”

Rachel harrumphed loudly into the phone. “What kind of godmother would I be if I didn’t help my goddaughter realize her true dreams?”

“ _Your_ true dreams,” Blaine interjected, but he was grinning. “I’ll have her call you, promise. Now, I’m going to hang up on you so I can start dinner.”

“You have _never_ appreciated what I do for you,” Rachel retorted back, but he could hear the smile in her voice. On the contrary, Blaine was beyond thankful for everything Rachel had done for him and Sugar over the past fifteen years. She had truly been the best friend anyone could ask for.

“Love you, Rach,” Blaine replied before ending the call and wandering to the kitchen to start dinner.

Blaine had just put a casserole dish of veggie lasagna in the oven when Sugar burst through the door. “So, how was it honey?” Blaine asked, wiping his hands on a towel as he turned to face the door.

“Daddy,” she said overdramatically. “I _am in love_.” She collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table and Blaine had to fight the urge to do the same. He knew Sugar was fifteen, and he knew she was a little boy-crazy, but he wasn’t ready for love. Thankfully, he was pretty sure Sugar wasn’t actually in love, so he sat down across from her after setting the kitchen timer and waited. “His name is Kurt Hummel,” she started, sighing at his name, and oh, she had it bad. “He’s a senior and he’s in glee club and he’s so _dreamy_.”

“Sugar, honey, I’m pretty sure dreamy hasn’t been a hip adjective to use to describe someone since before _I_ was born,” he teased, and she folded her arms on the table.

“You haven’t seen Kurt Hummel, Daddy. Plus, I think it’s making a comeback. And hip doesn’t mean … hip.” She scrunched up her nose quickly before staring off into space a while and finally Blaine cleared his throat.

“Sweetheart, I’m glad you like this boy, but are you sure you’re in love? That’s awfully quick.” Blaine tried to hide the amusement in his voice, because it wasn’t that he didn’t take Sugar seriously – okay, he didn’t, but regardless, it was adorable.

“Yes!” Sugar squealed, somewhat offended at his question. "You were in love with Sebastian, right? This is _just_ like that."

Blaine didn't want to point out that despite being in a relationship with Sebastian for two years, he wasn't exactly in love with him. No need to crush her idealistic dreams so soon. "Have you even talked to him?"

“Of course! He introduced himself and shook my hand and he and this other girl Mercedes are the captains and he told me to come to him if I need any help picking a song for this week’s assignment. We have assignments already, Daddy, it’s crazy, and I think I’m going to ask for his help.”

Well, invite him here. What?” he added at Sugar’s shocked reaction. “I think I should be able to see this dreamy boy myself! I won’t embarrass you … much.” Sugar didn’t look like she believed him, but agreed all the same. “Good. Now, set the table and then call Rachel, she’s dying to hear about your day.”

***

Sugar announced the following day that Kurt would be coming over after dinner on Friday to help her with her song selection (Blaine missed the assignment, something about new beginnings or starting over – he had bigger things to worry about at the moment). He called Cooper Friday afternoon, freaking out a tad, because even though there was no way Sugar was actually in love, she thought she was in love, and his baby was old enough to _think_ she was in love. Cooper surprisingly calmed him down, offered to bust the guy’s skull, and then launched into a ten minute diatribe about his recent experience on the latest TNT cop drama pilot as a rugged attorney that might just turn into a recurring role if it got picked up. Blaine then called Rachel and yelled at her because it was all her fault Sugar even joined glee club.

By the time Sugar actually got home and they ate dinner, he’d calmed considerably, which was for the best, because she, on the other hand, had worked herself up into a tizzy, retreating to her room with half of her dinner still on her plate. Blaine cleaned up even though it was normally her job, and he’d just finished loading the dishwasher when the doorbell rang.

Sugar ran down the stairs at lightning speed, almost tripping over her own feet so she got to the door before Blaine, and he just shook his head as he made his way out into the living room. “Hi, Kurt!” she said brightly as she opened the door, and Kurt replied hello, walking in and spotting Blaine and they both eyed each other up and down for a minute. Kurt looked vaguely terrified and confused, and it took Blaine exactly one and a half seconds to realize Kurt was unquestionably gay. Also, absolutely stunning – Blaine knew he was half his age, but still, he couldn’t help noticing how undeniably gorgeous Kurt was. No wonder Sugar had fallen so hard and fast for him – Blaine would have done the same thing at fifteen.

“Daddy, this is Kurt Hummel,” Sugar finally said, and Blaine shook Kurt’s hand, just to terrify him a little more, because he was pretty sure it was just now hitting him that Sugar might be interested in more than just song selection help.

(See? This whole dating thing could be fun!)

“Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you, Kurt,” Blaine said with a smile, shaking his hand and the poor kid looked like he wanted to curl in on himself and disappear. “So, you’re co-captain of New Directions? I would say congratulations, but I’ve been a co-captain once before and I know how much work Mr. Schue expects of you.” Blaine laughed at his comment, mostly because Sugar was turning bright red behind Kurt – this was _not_ the script they discussed.

A look of realization passed Kurt’s face and he pointed a finger at Blaine. “You were in Rachel Berry’s class, right? He talks about you guys all the time. No, really, all the time. I’ve heard three years of stories of the olden days of the New Directions.” Kurt grinned at his comment, and Blaine now understood why Sugar had called Kurt dreamy – the kid practically had a song in his voice when he spoke.

“Hopefully just the good things,” Blaine replied, suddenly curious of what stories Will Schuester was telling, though they had to be mostly Rachel ones – she had made it to Broadway after all. Kurt looked like he was going to say more, but Sugar grabbed at his arm to lead him upstairs. “Nice meeting you, Kurt!” Blaine called up the stairs behind them. “Door stays open, Sugar!” he added as a warning, even though he knew there was no need for it.

 _Is Sugar’s love adorable?_ Blaine had been sitting on the couch not even ten minutes when the text from Rachel came through. The couch in the living room had a spectacular view of the stairs, so Blaine figured it was as good a place as any to work.

 _Adorably gay_ Blaine responded, trying not to chuckle again, but really, he wasn’t sure if he should applaud his parenting or weep for it if Sugar couldn’t figure that out.

 _It’s a mistake many of us make, Blaine._ Before Blaine could bring up Rachel’s similar past, Sugar and Kurt came bounding down the stairs again. “Kurt says I don’t have any good songs. I told him I had my credit card linked to my iTunes account, but he wants to go to an actual music store, with sheet music or something.” Sugar was popping her gum in between sentences.

“Kurt’s a safe driver?” Blaine asked, knowing full well he could ask Kurt himself, but he liked Sugar to think about these things – he knew she rarely did.

“Extremely,” Kurt replied for her. “My dad owns a car repair business. I’ve known how to change a tire before I even had my license.”

Something clicked in Blaine’s mind at that moment. “Hummel, right? I’ve been there before. It’s hard to find an honest mechanic, and your dad was bluntly honest.” Kurt smiled at Blaine’s kind words, and he turned to Sugar. “Fine, have fun, be home by ten. _Eleven_ , sorry forgot it was Friday,” Blaine corrected at Sugar’s pointed glare.

“Not midnight?” Sugar asked sweetly.

“You’re not sixteen yet, honey. Be safe and see you at eleven o’clock on the dot.” Blaine got up to shut the door behind them and called out to Sugar, “And stop popping your gum!”

Sugar scrunched up her face as she got in Kurt’s car, and Blaine swore he heard Kurt say something about how the gum popping wasn’t an attractive quality.

Oh, this kid was good. Boyfriend material or not, Blaine hoped he’d stick around.

***

Kurt didn’t appear on the Anderson's doorstep again for a few more weeks. Sugar was upstairs in her room, running late as usual, and she called down for Blaine to occupy Kurt’s time. A group of kids from New Directions was headed to the mall and a movie late one Saturday afternoon, and Kurt had offered to pick Sugar up. (Or Sugar had pleaded. Blaine wasn’t entirely sure.)

“Hi Kurt, good to see you again,” Blaine said as he swung open the door. “Sugar’s not ready yet. Can I get you anything to drink while you wait? Water, soda, coffee?”

“Thanks, Mr. Anderson, coffee would actually be wonderful,” Kurt said, following Blaine into the kitchen. “You’re not going to yell at me for stunting my growth or something?” Kurt smiled as he slid into a chair at the kitchen table and Blaine grabbed an extra mug from the cupboard.

“No, what are you, seventeen? Coffee’s better than those awful energy drinks you kids love these days anyway. Cream and sugar?” At Kurt’s nod, he grabbed the half and half from the fridge, setting it next to the sugar bowl on the table. He handed Kurt his mug, adding, “And please, call me Blaine.”

“Thanks … Blaine,” Kurt replied, stumbling over his name a little and busying himself with the cream and sugar. “And I’m actually eighteen. I turn nineteen a week after graduation. I, uh –“ he suddenly looked panicked, as if he realized just that instant how things sounded, his spoon clacking loudly where it fell against the ceramic mug. “I just wanted you to know – Sugar and I – we’re just friends – I’m gay.”

“I figured that out already,” Blaine replied, slowly and calmly. “Has Sugar?” he asked, and Kurt shook his head. “I haven’t told her, I figure she needs to hear that from you.” He took a sip of his own coffee and watched as Kurt relaxed.

“How –“ Kurt started, looking squarely at Blaine, but then he stopped and dropped his gaze back to his coffee mug, muttering something along the lines of _how didn’t he know_ , and before Blaine could explain, he continued with his previous story. “My mom decided to keep me home another year before sending me to kindergarten. They were letting kids with summer birthdays pick back then, I guess. It kind of sucks now, but she died when I was eight, so I’m glad I got that extra year with her, even though I don’t remember much. Sugar’s mom died when she was young too, right?”

Blaine nodded, setting his coffee mug on the table but keeping his hands wrapped around it. “She wasn’t even two yet. So, I don’t think she remembers much at all. It’s been just the two of us since then.”

“You never remarried?” Kurt asked, and then realized what he’d just said. “Sorry, that was … probably out of line.”

Blaine had to laugh, because the poor kid couldn’t help but say the wrong thing. “No, no it’s fine. I was never even married to Sugar’s mom.” He watched as Kurt’s face became more worried, and he just kept digging a hole for Kurt to climb into didn’t he? “No, Kurt. I – how do you think I knew you were gay?”

Realization bloomed on Kurt’s face just as Sugar sauntered into the kitchen, in a jean jacket and skirt too short for the cool October weather, but it covered everything important, and Blaine was a parent who picked his battles. “I’m ready!” she announced, and Kurt was still staring at Blaine as if he didn’t realize people like him existed in Lima, Ohio.

“Sugar, sweetheart, you’re going to be cold, why don’t you put on some tights?” Blaine pleaded, figuring Kurt needed another minute or two to compose himself. Sugar rolled her eyes, but trudged up the stairs all the same. Sugar was someone who’d learned how to pick her battles over the years too. “Kurt, if you ever need someone to talk to – I’m not eighteen anymore, but I was once. I don’t know how much help I can be, but I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

Kurt’s brow was furrowed in confusion, as if he had hundreds of questions he could ask, but what he did ask was, “How old _are_ you? Because I wasn’t kidding when I said Mr. Schuester talks about you guys a lot, and he makes it seem like it was just yesterday.”

“Thirty-two. Class of ninety-eight. Sorry Mr. Schue likes living so far in the past.” Before Blaine could say anything more, Sugar reappeared in the doorway wearing her newly donned tights.

“I – I haven’t even touched my coffee,” Kurt said, suddenly staring at his still-steaming mug.

“You can take it with you and send the mug back with Sugar,” Blaine said with a smile. “What time is the movie?” he asked, turning to Sugar.

“Eight-twenty, so we’ll leave right after so I don’t miss curfew, promise,” she replied, walking over and leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. “Come on, Kurt!”

“Thanks for the coffee, Mr. – I mean, Blaine.” Kurt locked eyes with Blaine before turning to follow Sugar, offering him a small smile, and Blaine knew he wasn’t thanking him for just the coffee.

Blaine kept himself busy with yard work while Sugar was gone; finally heading in when it grew dark. He figured should eat something for dinner before showering and contemplating which movie to rewatch for the hundredth time after he got cleaned up. He was just sitting down on the couch with his sandwich, flipping through the DVR, when the doorbell rang. Blaine walked over to the door and peered through the peephole, seeing Kurt clutching the coffee mug on the other side.

Blaine opened the door slowly, but Kurt jumped regardless. “Kurt. I didn’t expect you back so soon. Is everything alright?”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide as he realized his presence without Sugar was making Blaine worry, and he started speaking as fast as possible. “Sugar’s fine, my friends Mercedes and Sam are going to drive her home after the movie, I told them I wasn’t feeling well, I, um, shouldn’t have just shown up here unannounced, I can come back –“

“Kurt,” Blaine said calmly, stopping his tirade. “I told you it was alright. Come in.” Blaine opened the door wide for Kurt, walking back over to switch off the TV and grab his plate. “I was just eating dinner. Have you eaten?”

Kurt nodded as he shut the door behind him. “We ate at the food court. I’m really sorry for just showing up like this. I just – I don’t even really know why I’m here.” Kurt followed Blaine into the kitchen, tripping over the doorjamb and sending the coffee mug flying, landing on the tile and shattering into hundreds of pieces. “And now I’ve broken your coffee mug, I’m so sorry,” Kurt added, sounding on the verge of hysteria, taking a deep breath to regain his composure. “I’m never like this, this is horrible.”

“Kurt, it’s fine, it was just a free Lima Bean one anyway.” Blaine set his sandwich down on the table before walking over to Kurt and steering him to a chair. He walked over to the cupboard for a glass – opting for a plastic cup at the last second, just in case – and filled it with water. “I don’t know if I should offer you more coffee, so here, drink this.” Kurt accepted the water and Blaine ducked into the pantry to grab the broom and dustpan.

By the time Blaine had cleaned up the broken coffee mug, Kurt had regained some of his composure. “I really am sorry,” Kurt repeated, wincing as Blaine sat down at the table. “I’ll – I can buy you a new one.”

“I told you, it’s fine,” Blaine said, taking a sip of his own water and trying not to laugh. “I own almost all of the Lima Beans. I’m sure I can find a replacement.”

Kurt looked at him skeptically. “Sugar said that, I wasn’t sure if it was actually true.” Blaine smiled and started to eat his sandwich, not wanting to push Kurt, and finally, he spoke. “I still don’t know why I’m here. I have good friends that listen to me, but I guess – they don’t get it, you know? Plus, now that Mercedes and Sam are dating each other, I just constantly feel like the third wheel. I guess that’s why I’m trying to become friends with Sugar and the other sophomores and juniors, to give them some space. Plus, team morale and all that.” Kurt worried his lip, and Blaine said nothing still, waiting patiently.

“I’ve just never had the opportunity to really talk to someone else gay before. I went to a Ohio NYADA mixer at the end of last year, and there were other kids that were gay there, but … they were also kind of crazy, and from bigger cities and performing arts high schools with their own support systems and ... they weren’t like me.”

“That’s understandable,” Blaine replied, remembering Rachel’s own NYADA stories from a decade before. “I’m guessing McKinley hasn’t changed much in the past few years.”

Kurt shook his head. “Probably not. Was it – was school hard for you too?”

Blaine set down his sandwich, suddenly not so hungry. “Yeah. Surprisingly, middle school was the worst – I got beat up pretty badly and ended up in the hospital for a few weeks.” Kurt’s eyes grew wide, so Blaine figured it best to gloss over that part. “So, when I started at McKinley – it wasn’t my normal high school, we used my friend, Rachel’s address – I couldn’t go through that again, couldn’t put my parents through a repeat of everything. I joined the football team – shut up, back then it wasn’t full of kids on steroids – and started dating Sugar’s mom, Quinn. Rachel was the only one who knew. I thought I had it all worked out, because Quinn was president of the Celibacy Club – do they even still have that? One night there was a New Directions party, though, and one of the kids brought alcohol, and bad decisions were made. At some point when Quinn was pregnant she figured everything out and spread the rumor like wildfire so …”

Blaine got up, throwing the remnants of his sandwich in the garbage and rummaging in the cupboard for a kettle. “Can I trust you with another mug? Do you want any tea?”

“Sure,” Kurt said absently, as if he was still processing all of Blaine’s information. “God, I feel so stupid now, the worst that’s happened to me is getting tossed in dumpsters and being shoved into lockers for the most part.” Blaine caught the _for the most part_ , but didn’t press it.

“It’s not a contest, Kurt. Wrong is wrong is wrong, no matter to what degree.” Blaine turned on the stove to heat the water – even though he had plenty of contraptions for making tea, this was still his favorite.

“This year’s better, the main guy that was a jerk to me transferred schools over the summer, but still, it’s not …”

“You don’t feel safe,” Blaine gathered, pulling down two more mugs from the cupboard. “You should be allowed to feel safe at school, Kurt.”

Kurt stared at the table, tracing patterns with his fingers on the quilted placemat in front of him. “I pretended too, for a while. I even dated a cheerleader, Brittany. It only lasted a week and didn’t change anything. It was my dad who finally snapped me out of it.”

They fell into a quiet silence, Blaine busying himself with getting the tea ready. He finally resumed the conversation once he sat back down. “It sounds like you have a pretty amazing dad.”

Kurt’s face brightened then. “I do.” He launched into story after story of his childhood, his big, burly, _manly_ dad having tea parties with him, catering to his whims, no matter how eccentric. Blaine wondered briefly if Burt Hummel would be okay with him talking to his son; if Blaine had crossed some invisible line that he shouldn’t have. Blaine wanted to help, Blaine _always_ just meant to help in everything that he did, but it didn’t always come across that way.

“Your dad obviously did a great job raising you, because you seem like a pretty courageous guy.” Kurt muttered something to the contrary, and Blaine wasn’t having that. “No, seriously, it takes a lot of courage to be who you truly are in high school. I don’t know if Sugar’s even figured out who she is yet, so you’re definitely not giving yourself enough credit.”

Kurt opened his mouth, as if he were going to disagree, but ended up muttering his thanks, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"You know, if you ever want someone else to talk to, Miss Pillsbury still works at McKinley, right? Err, Mrs. Schuester," he corrected at Kurt's confusion, forgetting that Will and Emma had gotten married the summer after Blaine and Rachel had graduated. "I know she might seem kind of ... flighty, but I'm not sure what I would have done without her help back in the day. Not that I'm trying to blow you off, she's just ... a professional. And options are always a good thing, right?" Blaine smiled warmly, hoping Kurt would take his suggestion to heart.

Kurt didn’t stay too much longer, wanting to leave before Sugar returned home and caught him in his tiny lie, but Blaine had insisted they exchange cell phone numbers in case Kurt ever wanted to talk more. He also assured Kurt he knew how to text (and Kurt had the decency to pretend like he hadn’t actually thought of that as a valid concern).

Sugar arrived home well before her curfew, looking a bit forlorn. “Was the movie okay, sweetheart?” Blaine asked, rubbing at her shoulder comfortingly as she fell onto the couch next to him.

She turned to him, pursing her lips as if she didn’t know how to word her response. “Daddy, did you know Kurt was gay?”

 _Oh, shit._ “I had an inkling,” Blaine replied slowly, pulling Sugar into the crook of his arm for a hug. “I thought that was something Kurt needed to tell you.”

“Mercedes told me first,” Sugar said with a sigh. “She was really nice about it, but I feel really silly. Though I guess that’s something else I got from Mom too.” Sugar was teasing now, so she couldn’t be too broken up about it, and she curled up against Blaine’s chest even though she’d been too big for that to really work for at least four years now.

Blaine neglected to mention the fact that Sugar’s ignorance was a bit more illogical than Quinn’s – Kurt _was_ out at school after all. “I’m pretty sure Kurt still wants to be your friend, which is why he wasn’t sure how to tell you when you didn’t figure it out yourself.”

Sugar drummed her fingers against Blaine’s chest before sitting up sharply. “I know Kurt said he wasn’t feeling well, but I think I’m going to call him and see if he’s feeling better. And let him know I totally don’t care, I mean, he knows you’re my dad, right? Like that would make me not want to be his friend.”

“I think it was more that he didn’t know how to deal with your, ah, how do I put this – _fawning_ without breaking your heart.” Blaine grinned at Sugar as she got up off the couch.

“I was _not_ that bad, Daddy,” she declared, stomping up the stairs, and Blaine wasn’t in the mood to disagree.

***

Blaine figured he couldn’t actually skip Parent/Teacher night this year at McKinley, what with Rachel suddenly in contact with Mr. Schuester once again. Sugar had never had any problems in school, so once she hit middle school, the open houses weren’t as beneficial, but Blaine knew he should still make the effort to get to know Sugar’s teachers – despite knowing one infinitely well already. He sat in the parking lot for a good ten minutes before going inside, finally getting the strength to get out of his Prius and walk through the front doors.

He was shocked at how little McKinley had changed in fourteen years, the lockers still the same disgusting shade they always were, perhaps a few more trophies in the cases, and thankfully, aside from Mr. Schue, none of Sugar’s teachers were ones that he’d had back in the day. Most of them were fresh-faced college grads who hadn’t been around long enough to have their spirits crushed, who eyed him up and down oddly, trying to figure out if Blaine just looked good for his age or there was another reason he was at least a decade younger than most of the parents. Thankfully, Sugar was a pretty good student, if a bit distracted, so none of them had any major complaints.

American History was last on Sugar’s schedule, and he walked into Mr. Schuester’s classroom, plastering a smile on his face. He wondered half-heartedly if Will was any better at teaching American History than he had been at teaching Spanish when he had been in school. Blaine couldn’t speak a single word of the language before entering his class, and Will hadn’t taught him anything he’d been able to use upon leaving it. Will broke into a grin when he recognized Blaine, throwing his arms around him in a hug. “Blaine Anderson, you look exactly the same as the last time I saw you!”

“Hopefully not exactly the same, it would be a little scary not to age in all this time,” Blaine teased, clapping him on the shoulder when they broke. Will hadn’t changed much either, perhaps a little less gel in his hair and a few more lines on his face.

“I can’t believe Sugar’s old enough to be here, where has the time gone?” Will asked, grinning again and folding his arms over his chest. “I just want to congratulate you on raising such a lovely daughter. Sugar’s been a joy in class and in glee club so far. Quinn would be proud.”

“Thank you,” Blaine replied with a sincere smile. “Also, thanks for seeking her out for glee club. It’ll be good for her, but I knew it was one of those things where she wouldn’t listen to me or Rachel.”

“How is Rachel? We’ve exchanged a few emails, but I’m just so happy for her!” The two talked a bit about Rachel, Will asking about Blaine’s own life afterward, and finally, Will realized he needed to start his presentation. “I’ll see you in the choir room after this, right? They put the extracurriculars on the schedule?”

Blaine assured him they did, and found a seat in the back to listen to Will speak. He thought about pulling his cell phone out to text Rachel, but figured he could wait until after the choir room meeting to call her.

When Will and Blaine walked into the choir room, a handful of parents were already there. Blaine met Tina’s parents, and Mike’s mom before Burt Hummel walked over and introduced himself. “I used to service your car, didn’t I? Green ’96 Saab?”

Blaine chuckled at Burt’s impeccable memory. “You did. It finally died a few years ago and I got a Prius with some crazy warranty, so I just take it to the dealership now. Sorry,” he said, pretending to wince at Burt’s eyeroll.

“You don’t look old enough to have a kid here,” Burt said matter-of-factly, swiftly changing the subject, and Blaine could see where Kurt got his bluntness from.

“I get that a lot,” Blaine admitted. “I’m Sugar’s dad? She and Kurt have sort of become friends lately.”

“Oh, right, Sugar. Friends,” Burt said in a tone that let Blaine know he knew all about Sugar and Blaine had to laugh.

“She can be a bit … overzealous at times,” Blaine said apologetically. “Kurt was very gracious about the whole thing.”

“He got that from his mom,” Burt replied, eyeing Blaine strangely as if he didn’t know if he should say what he was about to say next. “Thanks for letting Kurt talk to you the other day. It was … very kind of you. Kurt hasn’t had a lot of kindness in his life.”

Blaine blinked back at Burt. He wasn’t surprised necessarily that Burt knew about his chat with Kurt; he just hadn’t given it much thought as to whether or not Kurt would actually tell him. “It’s no problem. I remember being that age and just wanting someone who would listen, so it’s just that simple, really.” He and Burt smiled at each other, Burt looking as if he was going to say more, but at that moment, Will burst to the front of the room with renewed energy.

“Alright, parents! Sectionals is coming up in just a month, and as always, I’d love it if any of you would like to chaperone …”

***

Blaine was pleased to find out that Sugar was fitting into glee club nicely, making fast friends with all of the members. By the time November rolled around, Blaine had met all of Sugar’s new friends, and he was never surprised to find a handful of them in his living room when he walked through the door. Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina were over most often, sometimes joined by Sam and Mike, the other five members appearing every once in a while. Blaine could feel Kurt’s gaze on him when he met Brittany for the first time, but Blaine said nothing, pretending to forget anything Kurt had said about dating her. Anything Kurt had told him had been kept in confidence and Blaine wasn't going to break it.

It was wonderful to see Sugar around a group of kids who were positive for a change. The kids from New Directions were just as gossipy, sure, but at least they were working towards a common goal, and as Blaine knew from his own time in show choir, they were a family through and through. It was a nice change to see in Sugar, who, admittedly, had wandered aimlessly through the halls of McKinley her freshman year. Blaine tried not to be the parent who worried, because his own mother was a master worrier and no kid ever wanted to grow up to become exact replicas of their own parents, but the thought that Sugar had been ready to enter her sophomore year, the very year when Blaine's life turned upside down, with no extracurriculars to keep her out of trouble?

Really worrisome, when he let himself think about it. Blaine's schedule had been full of extracurriculars and he'd still found time to get into trouble. Maybe, now that he thought about it, Rachel was more in tune with him than he thought, and that's why she'd contacted Mr. Shue. He really needed to send her flowers or something.

Sugar and Tina had been put in charge of Sectionals costumes, and since it was Sugar's first official New Directions task, Kurt offered to help make selections. They went to the mall on a Saturday afternoon, coming back to the Anderson household to assess their purchases. Blaine walked out into the living room to find the couch covered in bolts of fabric, buttons and ribbons and zippers laid out on the coffee table. After making sure they'd eaten dinner, Blaine retreated to the kitchen, heating up the previous night's leftovers for himself, snippets of the living room conversation weaving in and out.

I still can't believe we saw him," Blaine heard Tina say followed by Sugar's squeaky question of, "Who _was_ he anyway?"

"Just some guy who made Kurt's life hell these past few years," Tina said quickly, changing the subject, and the two girls continued to chatter about their purchases, Kurt staying silent.

Blaine finished his dinner, figuring he could head upstairs to his room and give the kids some privacy, but just as he entered the living room, Tina announced, "You've got to be kidding me, we bought the wrong zippers!"

"Oh no!" Sugar exclaimed, echoing Tina's tone. "Can we take them back?"

Tina nodded, pulling her purse open to search for the receipt. "You want to come with us?" Tina asked Kurt softly, resting her hand on his knee.

Kurt shook his head and patted her hand with his own. "Think I'll pass. I've had enough with the mall for today." He gestured to the fabric beside him. "I can stay here? Start cutting patterns so we’ll be ready when we get to school on Monday and start sewing?"

"Don't be silly, go home! You've done enough already! This isn't your job." Tina smiled warmly at him before turning to Sugar. "Alright, let's go. We'll be quick!"

The girls waved goodbye as they went out the front door again, and Kurt turned around, noticing Blaine behind him in the kitchen doorway. "You alright?" Blaine asked, even though it was painfully obvious from the way Kurt was carrying himself he wasn't.

"Yeah," Kurt answered, but the reply came out strained. Blaine's mind told him to leave it, but Kurt made no move to go out to his car.

"You sure?" Blaine asked once more, sounding skeptical. "I was about to make a pot of coffee if you want some."

Blaine walked into the kitchen, and sure enough, when he turned from the coffee pot, Kurt was headed to the kitchen table. Blaine worked in silence, giving him the space to figure out what he wanted to say, but when he still had nothing from Kurt when he handed him his coffee, he figured he should get the ball rolling - the girls would probably be gone less than an hour to the mall and back. "Is this about that guy you saw earlier?" Blaine asked, quickly adding, "Not that I am the type of parent that would eavesdrop on his kid, or anything."

Kurt laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling up (and when did Blaine start noticing things like _that_?), nodding as he stirred sugar into his coffee. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?" he asked, and that was the last thing Blaine expected him to say.

Kurt usually started their conversations out like this, asking Blaine a question, and he wasn't quite sure what purpose it served - if he truly wanted to know or he was just getting comfortable enough to tell Blaine what he really wanted to share. Blaine's past kisses assaulted his senses at once, his first kiss with Rachel, his first kiss with Sean, followed by kisses with Quinn, kisses with nameless strangers in New York bars and clubs and dance floors, kisses with Sebastian in every way imaginable, in ways Blaine didn't know was possible.

"Girl or guy?" Blaine finally asked, and Kurt shrugged as he took his first sip of coffee. "Technically, Rachel Berry when I was thirteen years old. We did community theater together every summer, and we were in this awful, awful adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. She was Juliet, of course, and this older kid, Jesse, was Romeo, and she was convinced she needed an actual kiss before she kissed him in practice, experience to draw from or something. I already knew I was gay, but it apparently didn't matter to her." Blaine paused to laugh, wondering if his story sounded insane to someone who didn't know Rachel. "First guy was Sean Massey, almost a year later, right before the Sadie Hawkins dance we went to, which I think I told you about."

Kurt nodded, still not sharing what this was all about, so Blaine prompted him again. "I'm guessing there was a reason why you asked?"

Kurt took another sip of his coffee, gripping the mug tightly. "I guess Brittany was my first kiss, when I was sixteen, and my first kiss with a guy was with the guy we saw today, last year. He - well, if you want to get technical, he was an asshole my freshman and sophomore years. So, last year, he shoved me against a locker and I just lost it, screaming at him and following him into the locker room - I don't even remember what I said, but then he was grabbing me and kissing me. I turned and ran, and then a few days later, he said he'd kill me if I told anyone."

Blaine's stomach twisted sharply and sank. Kurt put his elbows on the table, resting his head between his hands and sighed. Blaine got up from his seat and moved to the one next to Kurt. "That's awful. That's - you know that doesn't count, right?"

Kurt shrugged and Blaine was impressed with his composure. "A year later and I never told anyone. I didn't tell my friends, I didn't even tell my dad. They just thought he was a bully – and I know he's changed and he apologized but –"

"That still doesn't erase what he did," Blaine finished, reaching out for Kurt some unknown reason, an automatic need to comfort him washing over him, squeezing at his shoulder. He could feel Kurt tense up slightly under his touch and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Like I said, that doesn't count. Just focus on the kisses after that instead."

Kurt laughed, and Blaine could hear the bitter tone in his laughter. "There haven't been any kisses after that." Kurt turned to face Blaine finally, his mouth curving in a sad smile, and Blaine could see it in his eyes, the desire to replace that memory with good ones. Blaine's eyes drifted to Kurt's lips, and everything came rushing back to him, the feelings of being eighteen and lost and alone and not even needing to feel loved, just wanting to feel _something_ from another person, something positive, something good, something _right_. A kiss meant so little to so many people, but to him when he'd been eighteen, to Kurt, it was a gift, and just like that, he could imagine leaning across the table and pressing their lips softly together.

His eyes widened in realization at his thought. Where the fuck had that come from?

Blaine bolted from his seat, probably a little too quickly, going to refill his coffee mug even though it was still half full. “You said you were applying to NYADA, right? Trust me, when you get to New York, you’ll have nothing to worry about. Plenty of guys will be falling head over heels for you.” Kurt didn’t look like he believed Blaine, but Blaine was at a loss of a way to reassure him that wouldn’t sound wrong on so many levels. “Listen,” he finally said, turning and leaning against the kitchen counter, “I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but it will happen for you, Kurt. I have no doubt about that.”

Kurt sighed, still gripping his coffee mug tightly. “I know, it just … it seems like everything is so far away.”

“At the risk of sounding old, you shouldn’t wish your life away. I mean, we’ve established my life has been pretty screwed up, especially when I was your age, but all of that made me who I am today.”

Kurt finally looked up from his coffee mug, grinning ruefully at Blaine. “Yeah, I guess you turned out alright.”

Blaine laughed, because Kurt didn’t even know the half of it. “Just … promise me you won’t throw yourself at the first guy that seems interested in you. You deserve better than that. You shouldn’t just want to get everything over with the second you meet someone who will make that happen.”

And wow, this was getting strangely personal, and Blaine was pretty sure Kurt could tell. He couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth next, but the fact that he’d been too drunk to remember most of his first sexual encounters with guys was swirling in his brain and he didn’t want Kurt to go down that road. Blaine had been there. He’d wanted to erase the past with the present and such things never ended well. Blaine had met Burt Hummel, and while he had no doubt he was an amazing father to Kurt, the fact that Kurt hadn’t told him about the kid kissing him was sticking, and he had to ask.

“I’m really sorry for asking this – but.” Blaine paused, sighing because Kurt was looking at him like he was insane, and he _was insane_ , but that was irrelevant. “Your dad has talked with you about sex, right?” Blaine heard him mutter _oh my god, did he actually ask that_ under his breath, and he was pretty sure Kurt didn’t even realize he’d said it out loud. “I know, I’m sorry, I just – someone should learn from my mistakes.”

Kurt looked at Blaine again, as if he didn’t really believe any of this was happening, and finally said, “Yeah, we talked last year. He – he gave me some pamphlets but I was too embarrassed to read them at the time.”

“Promise me you will? Before you to got New York?” Kurt was staring at the wall, his hands opening and closing in distraction, and Blaine was beyond embarrassed for both of them.

“Sure. If we can forget this whole conversation even happened,” Kurt replied, exhaling sharply, and deal.

“Perfect,” Blaine replied, turning to the sink to dump out his coffee – the additional he’d poured in had messed up the sugar and cream ratio, and no way was he walking over to the table to fix it. He took the time to wash out the mug for far longer than necessary, and as soon as he was done, he thankfully heard the front door open. He walked out into the living room, telling Tina and Sugar that Kurt had stayed and he’d made coffee and he was going upstairs to stay out of their way, and he really, truly couldn’t retreat to the privacy of his bedroom fast enough.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine was sitting on the floor of his closet with the small bottle of scotch he kept hidden in his sock drawer, spilling his guts to Rachel via cell phone.

“So let me get this straight, this just happened and now you’re hiding in your closet drinking while Sugar and Kurt are still downstairs? Oh, Blaine.”

“Shut up. Also, don’t make an in the closet reference. Just don’t.” Blaine screwed the cap back on the bottle and shoved it behind a pair of shoes, not wanting to get totally plastered with minors in his house, just needing something to take the edge of embarrassment off.

“Well, he’s eighteen, right? At least I’m not going to have to bail you out of jail,” Rachel added and Blaine groaned.

“Not helping, Rach. Not helping at all.” He groaned again, uncrossing his legs and laying flat on his back on the floor. “You know me, Rachel, you know how worried I am about disappointing people and doing the wrong thing and I just don’t know why that doesn’t kick in when I’m around Kurt.”

Rachel hummed into the phone before saying, “You really are that clueless, aren’t you? I’m going to have to spell it out – because you _like him_ , Blaine. You were like this with Sebastian too.”

Holy shit, she was right. She was exactly right. “When did that happen? I – I just wanted to kiss him, okay, not _date_ him,” Blaine whined, far too loud and his voice bounced off the closet walls. He dropped his voice, not wanting the kids downstairs to hear. “Rachel, I’m like twice his age. This is wrong, _so wrong_.”

“Not quite twice,” she corrected, but still, fourteen years was … huge. Blaine’s father was ten years older than his mother and he always thought that was a bit much as a kid, though he supposed it didn’t seem that way now that he was all grown up. “Blaine, you’ve always had this dual personality going on, even when we were kids. When you’re not being a tiny responsible adult, you’re a goofy overgrown manchild. You never got a chance to really grow up, is it that much of a stretch?”

Blaine knew Rachel’s assessment was pretty spot on, but he said nothing, raising his free hand to his face to rub at his temples. “Plus, I dated Jacques last year for a while, and he was over twenty years older than me, remember?”

“Thirty and fifty is far different from eighteen and thirty-two.” Blaine sighed still rubbing at his face. “Why are you trying to make me feel better about this?”

Rachel scoffed. “Because what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t, silly? Plus, you might be overreacting a tad, in my opinion.” She let Blaine mull over her words before adding, “And I know after Sebastian you said you’d be alright waiting until Sugar was out of high school to try dating again, but this whole lowly spinster thing is kind of getting on my nerves.”

“Oh, stop it, I’m not that bad,” Blaine retorted. “And again. Urge to kiss. No one said anything about dating. It’s not like you’re seeing anyone anyway, so you have no room to talk.” Rachel hummed again into the phone, and how had she not told him this? “You _are_ , aren’t you? And we’re wasting time talking about me? Tell me everything!”

“No! I won’t let you live vicariously through me,” Rachel said, laughing. “It’s ... it’s new, give me a little time.”

“It’s not Finn again, is it?” Blaine asked, actually crossing his fingers, because he could _not_ go through that again.

“No! God no, just. When I come visit next month, I’ll tell you everything in person, promise. Now, stop beating yourself up over this. Let the embarrassment settle, and just don’t do anything rash.”

“I’m pretty sure at this point, I never want to show my face around the kid ever again, so that won’t be difficult.” Blaine sighed again, knowing he was being overly dramatic, but he was talking to _Rachel_ of all people. “Thanks, Rach.”

“Anytime,” she replied, and Blaine hung up the phone, wondering if it would be bad parenting to go to bed at eight o’clock and forget the day even happened.

***

Apparently, Blaine’s subconscious didn’t feel like cooperating, because he dreamt fitfully of Kurt all night. He tossed and turned, images of Kurt sitting at his dining room table filling his head, the perfect angle of his jaw and his delicious red lips. He dreamt of kissing Kurt, soft and sweet and chaste, the way he deserved to be. He dreamt of kissing Kurt the way he liked to be kissed, a little rougher, Kurt nipping at his bottom lip and kissing him deep and sensual, which he knew Kurt had no frame of reference for, but he was a man who hadn’t had sex in years, after all. It was beginning to take its toll.

Blaine dreamed about Kurt’s hands, often clasped tightly around a mug at his table, long fingers woven through the handle. He dreamt of what it would be like to hold Kurt’s hand, grip it tightly as they kissed and lace their fingers together, if Kurt would like it if he massaged his thumb into his palm, tight circles over warm skin.

He spent most of the night like that, in the peculiar twilight between actual sleep and being truly awake, aware that he was getting turned on by merely thinking of _kissing and handholding_ , and at thirty-two, that should be absurd. That didn’t stop him from turning to sleep on his stomach, his hips rutting further and further into the mattress while his mind wandered, and he didn’t even remember having an orgasm at any point in the night, but waking up at sunrise to the surprise of come all over his sheets was a pretty big clue.

Kissing and handholding. He was in so much trouble.

***

Luckily, the month following Blaine’s uncomfortable chat with Kurt was packed to the brim with Sectionals and Thanksgiving and Sugar’s sixteenth birthday around the corner, and he hadn’t had much alone time at all with Kurt. It was a good thing, because no matter what Rachel said, the more Blaine thought about it, the more wrong it all seemed. Blaine was the adult in the situation, and he really should know better. He tried to tell himself it had just been too long since he had been in a relationship, or had sex period, and he just needed to get through the holidays and then book a weekend in New York alone with Rachel for some much needed relaxation time, if he made it that far (he and Sugar were spending the holidays in New York City with the rest of the family and that certainly wouldn’t count).

His relationship with Sebastian had ended the summer just before Sugar entered high school, and it wasn’t by anyone’s wrongdoing. It was just the same problem over and over again – people Blaine’s age simply weren’t at the same point in life he was. He’d been twenty-eight when he met Sebastian and had a seventh grader, and Sebastian had been far too interested in having fun than settling down before he was thirty. Blaine certainly wasn’t against having fun. He and Sebastian had had lots of fun in the two years they were together – simply at the end of it, they were even further apart what they wanted out of life than they were when they started with. It wasn’t that Sebastian didn’t like Sugar, he just didn’t like kids at all, and the handful of times they interacted were brief. Eventually, it became too exhausting to keep both parts of Blaine’s life separate, and something had to give.

So, he’d ended it, and had been tragically single since, despite Rachel’s desperate pleas to put himself back out there. How he should go back to Scandals (where he met Sebastian – no way) or come visit her in New York (which he’d done throughout his early and mid-twenties) or try online dating (Blaine was too old fashioned for that). There had been a handful of semi-regular guys over the years before Sebastian, and more than a handful not at all regular ones, and Blaine was sure the problem had to do with that. Frankly, it had been the longest stretch of time since Blaine’s first sexual experience with a guy that he’d been without someone, no wonder he was going crazy and finding eighteen year old boys attractive.

Surely that was it. If only because he couldn’t face the alternative.

***

The only time Blaine did find himself alone with Kurt before Sugar's birthday in December was the Monday after Thanksgiving. Some of the glee club members were convening at the house to make posters for their holiday fundraiser, but no one had told Kurt they were stopping at the craft store for supplies. Kurt called Sugar the instant he was inside, and Blaine almost felt bad for him, ambushed with having to spend time without the buffer of someone else unexpectedly. He racked his brain quickly to come up with an excuse to leave Kurt alone, but then Kurt announced he needed to call his father anyway, and Blaine went to busy himself with the coffeepot since an assortment of teenagers would be coming through his door momentarily. (He was surprised he hadn't been subject to any angry calls from parents for pumping the kids full of caffeine on a regular basis - but honestly, he'd lost count of how many times they'd walked through his front door with Lima Bean cups. At least this way he wasn't taking their money too.)

Kurt surprisingly came into the kitchen once his call was done; Blaine figured the smell of coffee was too strong to resist. He'd already moved his laptop to the kitchen table when Sugar called after school to tell him that everyone was coming over, so Blaine watched from his seat as Kurt went to the cupboard to grab a mug. All of the New Directions kids were comfortable enough in Blaine's house to help themselves by now. Blaine figured he had to be doing something right.

"Sorry about that," Kurt said as he poured a cup from the carafe, and Blaine quirked an eyebrow, because Kurt really didn't have to apologize about using his cell phone. "My dad had a heart attack last year and he had a follow-up appointment today, I just wanted to make sure he actually went. He's - well, he's pretty awful about the whole thing, if I'm being honest."

Blaine had to laugh, because he didn't know Burt Hummel very well, but he didn't doubt that the man probably dragged his feet on going to the doctor. "How did it go?"

"Really well. Clean bill of health," Kurt replied, smiling warmly at Blaine as he turned from the coffee pot, and Blaine could see the relief in his expression. "I know I'm doing the right thing applying to NYADA, but I still hate the fact that I'm leaving him next year. We're - well, we're all each other have. Last year when he got sick was probably the scariest moment of my life."

"I can imagine," Blaine said as Kurt leaned up against the counter, refraining from commenting on the distance he was keeping between them. "Actually, no I can't. That's - that's horrible. I have no idea what I'd do if something happened to either of my parents, or Cooper or Sugar for that matter."

Kurt tilted his head in thought. "I don't know what's worse. Having a bigger family, which leads to the possibility of more people getting hurt and in turn, hurting you, or just having one solitary person, which in turn means your whole world comes crashing down at the possibility of losing them." He sipped his coffee, and when Blaine didn't respond, quickly said, "God, I'm sorry, I said that out loud, that was a morbid thought."

Blaine laughed again, this time louder than the first. "At least with a bigger family, you have a support system. That must have been horrible to be all by yourself, like you said."

Kurt nodded again, returning the coffee cup to rest at the middle of his chest. "I certainly wasn't looking forward to being shipped off to whatever distant relative they could find if things had gone horribly bad for the next year and a half. I ... well, that would have been almost as bad as losing my dad."

"I'm really glad everything worked out for both of you," Blaine said softly, before he could help himself. Their eyes met briefly across the room, Kurt's eyes widening slightly, blue-green locking with hazel and before another word could be said, they both heard the front door swing open and five boisterous voices filled the room.

As everyone filed in for coffee and then wandered back out to the living room to work on posters, it hit Blaine. He knew he'd been drawn to Kurt for some inexplicable reason, but after everything that he'd gone through last year - his dad, the bullying - there was a maturity about him. Hell, Blaine hadn't even had to take care of an ailing parent - yet, he'd taken care of Sugar, so he knew how hard that had to have been for a seventeen year old. He saw so much of his younger self in Kurt, it was scary, and yet, Kurt Hummel had himself so much more together than Blaine _ever_ did.

It wasn't just the invisible pull he felt towards Kurt; he actually liked him as a person. If he was just a few years older – hell, if he hadn't been in _high school_ – Blaine would have no qualms about dating him. Kurt wasn't just gorgeous, he was smart and not just funny, but _witty_. Some of his comments had Blaine laughing days later when he thought of them, and he was pretty certain that wasn't normal. He was sure of himself and a natural leader - though they hadn't spent any time together, he enjoyed watching Kurt with the rest of his teammates, watching him take charge and lead them. Even though Mercedes was a team captain as well, there was no doubt Kurt was the true leader of New Directions.

Oh god, he'd been _spying on them_. He'd been spying on the kids when they'd been at his house, and he couldn't even use the excuse of Sugar, because he couldn't tell anyone what she'd been up to half the time, but he could remember Kurt. When had he turned into a creepy old man? Probably around the time he started having _wet dreams about eighteen year olds_ (the thought still haunted him to this day - and yet he still guiltily got off to it).

Blaine shook his head vigorously, as if it would rid it of his thoughts, just as he heard Kurt's laugh ring out in the next room, bright and clear. He grabbed his headphones from his bag sitting on the chair next to him to drown out the noise, because this was getting ridiculous. He was a grown man and could put a stop to this - so he would.

He just had to convince his brain to cooperate.

***

Sugar had begged for a party for her sixteenth since she wasn’t getting a car (Sugar was sadly nowhere near close to being ready for a license), and Blaine put together a small gathering of friends and family in the private room at Breadstix on the second Saturday in December. Rachel was flying in for the weekend, and Sugar had asked if Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt could spend the night that Friday.

“Kurt is helping me pick out my outfit and Mercedes is going to do my makeup and Tina is fixing my hair and they were going to come over early anyway, so _please_ Daddy?”

Rachel was getting in that night, insisting on staying at their house instead of getting a hotel room, but he agreed regardless. “As long as everyone’s parents are okay with it,” he’d requested, and that afternoon, he’d walked through the front door to an argument about which musical to watch first. “Alright, what are we deciding between?” Blaine asked with a grin, dropping his messenger bag on the ground by the front door.

As glad he was that Rachel was coming, because he definitely needed some adult time, he was surely glad for this part of his life too, that he was able to be the ‘cool dad’ among Sugar’s friends. His parents had been older when he was born, so he had absolutely never experienced that growing up, but whenever Sugar and her friends were together, they often asked for his opinion when they couldn’t come to a decision. Tina passed him the stack of DVDs, which he flipped through. “Not ‘My Fair Lady,’” he declared, pulling it from the rest, and everyone gasped.

“But it’s my favorite!” Sugar protested, and Kurt nodded his head in agreement, his eyes bugging out of his head.

“Rachel and I might have a little something up our sleeves for tomorrow involving one of the songs. Might be best not to have the original fresh in your minds to compare.” He winked at Sugar, who looked genuinely touched. “You didn’t hear it from me, though.”

“Oh, I think that settles it, we _have_ to watch it then,” Kurt said, reaching over to pluck the DVD from Blaine’s hands.

“Doing the opposite of my advice, I’m crushed,” Blaine replied, looking through the other titles. “If you can’t decide – start with the oldest and work your way forward.”

“That’s actually a good idea,” Mercedes said, taking the stack of DVDs from Blaine.

“Are you guys ordering pizza?” Blaine asked Sugar, who nodded. “Get a white one for me and Rachel. She’ll be here in an hour.”

“Spinach and mushrooms?” Sugar checked, and the DVDs were easily forgotten in favor of selecting pizza toppings.

Blaine picked his messenger bag back up and retreated to the kitchen, hoping to get a bit more work done before Rachel arrived. He set up his laptop, popping his headphones on, but opening up his spreadsheets before his music. By the time he had everything situated, the conversation in the living room was far more interesting than his music collection.

At first, he didn’t think they were talking about him. Someone in one of the movies – it had to be. “I don’t blame you, Kurt, he’s totally hot in a rugged, older guy sort of way,” Tina said conspiratorially, because really, when had Blaine ever been called rugged? Sure, he’d forgotten to shave that morning, but he was wearing a bow tie for goodness’ sake.

“He totally doesn’t look like he’s in his thirties,” Mercedes added, and Kurt loudly shushed them.

“He’s in the next room, you guys, _shut up_.”

Well, no denying that one.

“He has his headphones in, calm down!” Tina replied, and Blaine resisted the urge to turn around, because he was pretty certain the three of them were peeking over the back of the couch at him. “Totally adorable, I can see why you have a crush on him, Kurt.”

Before Blaine could process that, he heard the pitter-patter of Sugar’s feet on the hardwood floor. “Pizza ordered! Yay! And who does Kurt have a crush on?”

“Your dad,” Mercedes said quickly, followed by a yelp – Kurt must have protested physically at her words.

“I am never telling any of you anything ever again,” Kurt grumbled, and Blaine bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t grin.

“Oh! Tina’s right, that is adorable,” Sugar said, the couch squeaking when she joined them on it. “He’s a total babe. I don’t know why he doesn’t date anymore.”

It was kind of adorable his daughter was putting in a good word for him. Blaine would have been mortified at the thought of his parents dating when he was Sugar's age, and Blaine wasn't sure if she was just joining in the teasing for Kurt's sake, or that was how she really felt. He wondered if she already knew somehow - he wondered if they _all_ already knew.

However, while adorable, it was kind of _absurd_ she was putting in a good word to one of her friends. _Kurt was one of Sugar’s friends_ , he reminded himself, quite loudly, in his head.

Blaine opened his iTunes at that point because he wasn’t sure how much more he could take without giving it away that he was listening. Sugar came in a few minutes later to grab glasses and a bottle of soda, which Blaine was pretty sure was a test to see if he was actually eavesdropping. Sugar said something, and he made a big show of pulling out an earbud to hear her. He paused his music to hear her report back once she left the kitchen. “He totally couldn’t hear a thing I said and I was right next to him, so stop worrying!”

Blaine grinned to himself and shook his head, restarting his music and hoping Rachel would be there soon. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long for distraction, the pizza arriving fairly quick for a Friday night, and Rachel breezing through the door minutes after.

“Knock knock!” Rachel sang as she waltzed through the front door and Sugar dropped her piece of pizza on her paper plate, jumping up to greet her godmother. Blaine walked through the kitchen door to see them twirling each other. Rachel met Blaine in the living room, going up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

“I’m so glad you’re here, I missed you, I need more adult friends,” Blaine whispered quickly, all in one breath straight into her hair as he hugged her, and Rachel laughed.

“It’s your own fault for not visiting me in New York more often, mister. I’m only a plane ride away.” She winked at him before walking around him to the kitchen to meet Sugar’s friends, making a big fuss over each one of them. Blaine didn’t realize how much Sugar talked to Rachel about glee club, because she knew little anecdotes about each one of them, songs they’d sung, things they enjoyed.

Kurt just about died on the spot when Rachel knew who he was, because she was _the Rachel Berry_ , and he had her entire back catalog memorized, and he was thinking of using her rendition of _Farewell to Brewster Road_ for his NYADA audition. It was adorable to Blaine to see him get so excited in her presence. Blaine had fleeting thoughts of taking Kurt to Rachel’s new show whenever it opened, before he corrected himself to Sugar and all of her friends and wondered what in the hell he was even thinking.

He watched them all chat back and forth a bit before Sugar dragged Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt back to the living room to finally start a movie. “You got us pizza, you’re the best,” Rachel said, walking over to give Blaine another hug. “Do we have wine too?”

Blaine nodded, pulling a bottle of red out of the pantry and Rachel clapped her hands. “I wasn’t sure if you’d drink with me tonight.”

“I’ll have a glass or two, but the rest is for you, my dear,” he said, pulling out two wine glasses from the cupboard.

“You’re being the tiny responsible adult, I’m in the mood for overgrown manchild,” Rachel said, pouting.

“Tomorrow, promise.” Blaine headed to the sunroom with the wine, Rachel following behind with the pizza box. The sunroom was just far enough from the living room to give them a bit of privacy, though they could still hear the dim of the TV playing. Blaine opened the bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass, and said, “Alright, woman. Out with it. Tell me about your latest love interest.”

Rachel took a sip of her wine first, smiling at the taste approvingly, and said, “Do you remember Jesse St. James?”

Blaine listened to her story, about how she knew he was in theater too and they just hadn’t crossed paths until a few weeks back, when they’d both shown up at the same fundraiser. Rachel spared no detail in her tale, and by the time Blaine was caught up, the bottle of wine was almost empty, and Rachel drank most of it herself.

“I’m thrilled for you, Rachel, I really am,” Blaine said, patting her leg as they sat next to each other on the loveseat. “You’re the happiest I’ve seen you in a while.”

“I am happy,” she replied, her smile turning wicked. “Speaking of happy … Kurt is _gorgeous_. Gorgeous and delightful.”

“Shh, I’m not talking about him while he’s here,” Blaine whispered, pouring the remainder of the wine in his glass.

“You did that one time you called me from your closet,” Rachel pointed out, giggling at the memory.

“That was on the phone, doesn’t count. I suppose if you want to retreat to my _closet_ , we could continue this conversation.” She pursed her lips as if she was considering the option, and Blaine burst out laughing. “It was a joke, Rach.”

“You’re no fun,” she pouted. “No fun at all. I have to drink by myself and you won’t even tell me anything juicy. You still having dreams about him, hmm?”

Blaine picked up his half filled wine glass, swirling the contents in front of her face and groaning loudly. "I should have _never told you that_." He hadn't had a single dream of Kurt since then, but that didn't mean he didn't still think about what he had dreamt about on a fairly regular basis, despite previous attempts to forget. It always left him feeling horribly guilty, even though he told himself it was just a fantasy, but he just couldn't seem to get the images of Kurt out of his mind.

He shook his head, because there was no elaborating on that bit with Kurt actually in his house. “There’s nothing juicy to tell. Nothing has happened since then. Aside from … “ Blaine glanced inside, bending forward to count all four heads on the living room couch. “Before you got here, they were teasing him for having a crush on me. They didn’t think I was listening, I had my headphones on.”

Rachel squealed, bringing her legs up on the loveseat underneath her. “ _That’s_ more like it! What a good little spy you are!”

“I’m a single parent, it’s a learned skill,” Blaine deadpanned. “It doesn’t … change anything. I’m still old enough to be his dad. He’s still Sugar’s friend. It’s still … _creepy as hell_.”

“Just barely old enough,” she pointed out with a tilt of her head. “You’re barely old enough to be Sugar’s dad and she’s a few years younger than him.” They both sat in silence as they sipped at their wine. “You have never been one to label people by their age, Blaine. Remember when you were first working at The Lima Bean? Who your favorite coworker was?”

“Robin Duncan,” he replied, grinning at the memory. Robin was in her late fifties when Blaine had started at coffee shop, and they’d instantly bonded despite the fact that they were complete opposites in almost every way. She called herself his surrogate grandma, though she acted nothing of the sort, and they actually got together outside of work for dinner on a regular basis. She’d since moved away, but Blaine still kept in contact with her via email. “What’s your point?”

“You just see _people_ , Blaine. You don’t get caught up in qualifiers. Why start now?”

“ _Rachel_ ,” he sighed, rubbing his temples, trying not to think too hard about what she’d said even though he knew she was right in that respect. “If we both ignore it, it’ll go away. Kurt will go off to NYADA next fall and have all kinds of crushes on people his own age and he’ll live the New York dream. I’ll fly up to visit you next month, and we can go out, because not having sex in two years is messing with my head, that’s all. We’re sorely overdue for a bestie night – not that this isn’t lovely,” Blaine added, eyebrows climbing towards his hairline as he clinked their glasses together.

Rachel’s brow furrowed as she took another sip from her glass. “I thought you were done with the bar and club scene for a while, though. You wanted to find someone serious!”

“Right, and that’s not going to happen in Lima, and that’s not going to happen when I’m a gay man in my early thirties and have a teenager living in my house.” Blaine sighed again. “And, is that really going to happen with Kurt? I mean, creepy old guy factor aside, let’s say I were to go there. He’s eighteen and going to college in the fall! That’s not … sounding long-term.”

"You don't want to break his heart."

Blaine looked over at Rachel, still clutching her wine glass and looking sadly at him. "I ... I just don't want to set anyone up for disappointment, okay?" They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their wine, before Rachel continued, going back to Blaine's earlier train of thought.

“Well, even if it were short term, it would be better than more random hookups – _not that I’m judging_ , god, you know I’ve had my fair share, I just – I want you to be happy, Blaine.” Rachel’s smile was genuine and she patted his knee, and he supposed she had a point there. After his breakup with Sebastian, Blaine had gone on a tirade about how he just didn’t want to slip into that lifestyle again, and he knew Rachel was just looking out for his best interests.

Rachel set her glass on the coffee table and cleared her throat, breaking his inner monologue. “Alright, change of subject. How is work? Or, tell me more about Schuester!”

At some point, Blaine went and got another bottle of wine, Rachel drinking most of that one too. By the time ten o’clock rolled around, she was sufficiently plastered and he was feeling only slightly buzzed. “Okay, beautiful, to bed, you’re starting to doze on me.”

“Am not,” she protested as Blaine cleaned up their glasses and took the empty bottles to the trash. Blaine had thankfully already taken Rachel’s suitcase up to the guest bedroom when she was talking with the kids, so he just had to get her there.

The kids hadn’t followed any of his advice, halfway through ‘My Fair Lady’ as he and Rachel passed, and Blaine heard Kurt murmur to Mercedes, “This is why I love musicals. A touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets,” his head resting on her shoulder. Blaine looked pointedly at Rachel, as if to say _see what I’m dealing with here?_ , and they both said goodnight as they headed to the stairs, Blaine telling them not to stay up too late.

“He’s so _adorable_ , though Blaine! Deflower him and rock his world!” Rachel declared, collapsing on the guest bed, and Blaine had to laugh.

“You, my friend, are splendidly drunk.” Blaine pulled off her shoes and set them by her suitcase. “You can take over from here right?”

“Yeah, yeah, boobs, I know,” she said, giggling. “Goodnight, Blaine.”

Blaine fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillows, but woke up with a start, feeling as if he hadn’t slept at all. His bedside clock blinked 3:06 though, so he rubbed his eyes and tried fruitlessly to go back to sleep.

Finally, at four he got up, trudging down the stairs as quietly as he could as to not wake the teenagers sprawled out throughout his living room. He made it to the kitchen, pulling the fridge door open slightly to figure out something to eat or drink before trying to sleep again. “Hey,” he heard someone whisper from the doorway, and he looked up to see Kurt standing in it, in silk pajamas and ruffled hair.

“Did I wake you?” Blaine whispered back, suddenly feeling bad – and wishing he’d put on some pants. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers that were fairly baggy, but he still felt … exposed. “I’m sorry,” he added as Kurt came closer.

“No, it’s not your fault,” Kurt replied, hesitantly inching towards the fridge. “I’m a light sleeper, so unless I’m in a bed, it’s pretty pointless.”

“You should have gone up to Sugar’s room. Rachel’s in the guest room so her bed is empty.” He turned back to the fridge, surveying its contents. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“Actually I – do you have any milk?” Kurt asked, continuing when Blaine pulled the jug from the fridge door. “And a saucepan? Whenever I can’t sleep, I make warm milk, which sounds disgusting, but it’s pretty good. My mom used to make it for me when I was a kid.”

Blaine figured that sounded good enough, finding a saucepan for Kurt, trying to be as quiet as possible. “Are Tina and Mercedes sound sleepers? Sugar could sleep through a tornado.”

Kurt laughed softly as he poured the milk into the pan, turning on the oven. “Yeah, I’m the only one who’s always awake. I don’t do sleepovers often because of it.”

“Makes sense. I know Sugar appreciates you here, though.” Blaine offered Kurt a small smile before heading over to the kitchen table, thankful for the nightlight glowing slightly right next to it (he kept one there because he and Sugar both had the habit of waking up thirsty in the middle of the night and neither one of them could ever grasp the concept of taking a glass of water to bed beforehand).

Kurt worked almost silently, not a single sound coming from the living room, his profile glowing from the moonlight shining in through the kitchen window. Eventually, whatever he was doing to the milk was done, because he took the saucepan to the sink, pouring the milk into two mugs. Blaine took a sip of his right after Kurt handed him one, and murmured, “Not bad.”

Blaine realized this was kind of their thing, drinking out of mugs at the kitchen table. He didn’t know when he and Kurt began to develop patterns, but they had, and the thought kind of scared him. “Everything okay?” Kurt asked finally, after they’d sat in silence for a while, his voice soft as not to wake the others. “You … seem like you have a lot on your mind.”

No shit. “Isn’t that usually my question?” Blaine teased. “Yeah, I guess I’m just having trouble with the whole ‘I’m old enough to have a sixteen year old’ thing.” Which was only the half of it, but it was the safest answer Blaine could come up with.

Kurt didn’t respond for a moment, eventually saying, “I’m pretty sure anything I say would make things worse, so I’ll just say … that sucks.”

“Gee, thanks. You sure know how to make a guy feel better,” Blaine replied sarcastically, and he was mostly joking. Mostly.

“Oh, stop it. You might be old enough to have a sixteen year old, but that doesn’t make you _old_. My grandparents are old. They’ve got like, forty years on you.”

Blaine glanced at Kurt, able to just barely make out the outline of his face in the faint glow of the nightlight, the sheen of the satin from his pajamas reflecting slightly. “Point taken,” he said, taking another sip from his mug. “You sound like Rachel, who I’m convinced just tells me these things because we’re the same age.”

“Well, I don’t have that excuse, do I?” Blaine could tell from the sound of Kurt’s voice he was smiling, and Blaine chuckled lightly before smiling himself.

“I guess not.” They fell into a silence once more, the room filling with everything that had been left unsaid, and Blaine hoped he was the only one noticing it. The problem with not talking was that Blaine’s milk was gone quickly, and he was then left with nothing to say and nothing to occupy himself with. “I think I’m going to try to sleep again,” Blaine said, standing up from his chair. “Thanks for the milk – though, I guess it was my milk, but whatever you did to it was delightful.”

“No problem. Good luck – with the sleeping, that is.”

“You too. Seriously, go up to Sugar’s room if it’ll help.” Blaine placed his mug in the sink, thankful for not tripping over his own feet in the dark, and headed for the stairs.

“Thanks, I think I will.” Blaine gave Kurt one last smile, even though he wasn’t sure if he would be able to notice.

Unfortunately, knowing that there were only a few walls separating him and Kurt instead of a whole floor didn’t do much for Blaine’s ability to sleep. Finally, at nine, he gave up, heading into the guest bedroom and crawling into bed with Rachel.

“Morning, sunshine,” she mumbled as he laid down, reaching up to pet at his unruly hair.

“Morning for you. I’ve been up since three am. I think I’m having a mid-life crisis.” Blaine closed his eyes as Rachel combed her fingers through his hair.

“You’re not old enough for a mid-life crisis. You’re just having … a minor freakout. What have you been doing since three am?” Rachel pulled her hand back, rolling over on her side to face him.

“Thinking too much, mostly. Around four, I went downstairs and had another awkward conversation with Kurt over milk. He couldn’t sleep either, so I told him to go into Sugar’s room and use her bed.”

“You should have invited him to your own.” She wiggled her eyebrows to go along with her statement, and seriously, what good was she?

“Shhh, he’s probably still next door,” he whispered, which just made Rachel start giggling so much she couldn’t stop, the laughter contagious, which just caused Blaine to join in. “You are awful to me, you know that? When did my life get so screwed up?”

“Your life has always been screwed up, honey, I hate to break it to you.” She patted him on the cheek, cringing slightly since he hadn’t shaved for forty-eight hours. “Now, up and at ‘em, go shower and shave, I hear there’s some party our presence is requested at tonight.”

“Will you make pancakes if I do?” Blaine replied, pouting slightly. “We have strawberries.”

“I suppose that’s a fair trade off. Someone has to feed all of those growing teenagers in your living room.”

The rest of the day was a blur, eating and showering in separate shifts, with six people and three bathrooms. Sugar had requested everyone dress up, even though it was just Breadstix, so Blaine went all out with his classic black suit and bow tie, walking downstairs to find Rachel in a soft pink chiffon dress and coordinating heels.

“Well, don’t we clean up nice,” Rachel said, reaching up to adjust his tie. “We’re going to be late. Do you want me to call upstairs for them?” Blaine nodded, and before she could get out _ladies and gentlemen_ , Sugar rounded the corner at the top of the stairs.

If Blaine had been having trouble wrapping his mind around having a sixteen year old before, it was hopeless now with how mature Sugar looked in her hot pink satin dress and heels that made her almost taller than him and a rhinestone headband in her hair. Rachel was gripping his arm tightly as if she wasn’t ready for it either, and they were both a little speechless when Sugar asked, “How do I look?” when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” Blaine said, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek since he couldn’t reach the top of her head like he usually could. “Just beautiful.”

“Oh my god, you’re going to cry aren’t you,” Sugar said pointedly with an exasperated sigh, and just like that the moment was gone.

“Not anymore,” Blaine deadpanned as she hugged Rachel, and he turned to see Mercedes and Tina coming down the stairs, Kurt right behind. Satin seemed to be the choice for the night, Mercedes sporting a purple satin dress, Tina in navy, and Kurt looking absolutely stunning in a maroon quilted blazer, which almost caused Blaine to lose what little shred of sanity he had left. Kurt looked far older than eighteen, hair artfully coiffed away from his face, and that certainly wasn’t helping the thoughts waiting to creep into Blaine’s mind. He caught himself before they got too far though, and said, “You all look stunning tonight as well,” in one of his most enthusiastic voices, avoiding Kurt’s gaze.

They had split up in Blaine’s Prius and Kurt’s Navigator to head to Breadstix. Rachel was right, they were late, but only fashionably, the restaurant already filled with Sugar’s friends from school, both old and new, and what Blaine considered their family – his parents, Rachel’s parents, Cooper, and Quinn’s mom. Cooper had commandeered three tables towards the back for the adults. The one good thing about Quinn’s mom was that she always seemed genuinely interested in Cooper’s life, and he would most likely spend most of the night rambling to her, turning on his usual charm.

The band Blaine had hired was setting up near the front, and he sent Rachel up to confirm everything with them while he greeted their parents. Blaine’s mother had a wistful expression, as if she didn’t know where the time had gone either, and that wasn’t helping Blaine’s mental state. “They’re ready when we are,” Rachel said to Blaine as she walked by, squeezing his arm, and Blaine figured they could afford to mingle for a few more minutes first.

“Is this thing on?” Blaine said when he and Rachel finally graced the stage, tapping on the mic. He spotted Sugar along with Kurt and the rest of the New Directions kids front and center, and she was torn between looking horrified about what was about to happen and intrigued. “I’m Blaine, Sugar’s dad, and this is Rachel, her godmother …“ He paused to let Rachel wave and flutter her eyelashes. “We just wanted to thank you all for coming to Sugar’s party, and we might have prepared a little something – I think Rachel is actually unable to go anywhere without singing.” Rachel narrowed her eyes and pointed at him, because this was _definitely_ his idea.

“So, back when Sugar was only five, she was obsessed with ‘My Fair Lady’ – I have Rachel’s dear parents to thank for that,” he said, Rachel pointing at Leroy and Hiram this time, who were beaming at the mention. “For the next few years, almost nightly, she wouldn’t go to bed until we’d sung this song, until eventually it became uncool and I became uncool, and I’m pretty sure all of those things are still true, but happy birthday, darling.”

Sugar was grinning at this point, having figured out what they were going to sing, and she clapped her hands briefly when Rachel launched into ‘I Could Have Danced All Night.’ They alternated verses, Blaine chasing Rachel around the stage, and he could see Sugar and a few of the other kids – including Kurt – mouthing the speaking parts along with them out of the corner of his eye. The room erupted in applause once they were done, and Sugar exclaimed loudly enough for everyone to hear, “You’re such a _dork_ ,” but she had a gigantic grin on her face when she jumped up from her chair. “Thanks, Daddy, you’re the best,” she whispered in his ear as she hugged him tight.

The next few hours went by in a blur of food and wine (for the adults) and dancing, some of the New Directions kids getting up to sing themselves. Sugar was dancing with one of them a lot – some exchange student from somewhere. Scotland? Ireland? He was adorably clueless, and thankfully, straight, as far as Blaine could tell. Blaine danced with Rachel some, until Sugar pulled him away, and by the time he made it back to their table, Kurt was sitting at it talking to Rachel.

“I’m telling Kurt here _all_ of the inside NYADA secrets, Blaine. He’ll be a shoe-in for next year, no doubt!” Rachel was grinning and patting Kurt’s shoulder, and thankfully, Kurt didn’t look terrified. In fact, he looked like he was holding his own quite nicely, as if he and Rachel had been acquaintances for years.

“She’s being very helpful – she even offered to write me a letter of recommendation. She hasn’t even heard me sing!” Kurt seemed thrilled when he finally spoke, if still a tiny bit star struck, and Burt’s words about kindness came flooding back to him.

“There’s no reason for that. Though, really, you aren’t going to sing anything?” Blaine asked, sitting down in the open seat next to them and gesturing to the stage.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kurt replied, brushing off the comment. “But, speaking of, you guys were amazing! You’re wonderful duet partners.”

“We’ve had a lot of practice,” Blaine said, nudging Rachel’s shoulder with his, “but thanks.” Before Blaine could say any more, Cooper appeared at Rachel’s side asking if she wanted to dance. “She’s in a relationship, Cooper. Keep your hands to yourself!” Blaine yelled after them, shaking his head at Kurt. Blaine watched as Sugar dragged the same kid from before out to the dance floor once more, the band switching speeds to a slow ballad.

“He’s a really sweet guy,” Kurt said, his eyes following Blaine’s to the dance floor. Blaine averted his gaze back to Kurt and Kurt continued. “Rory. He’s been smitten with Sugar for a while now, but this week he’s really turned on the charm, bringing her little presents every day at school, writing her notes.”

Blaine blinked, glancing at Sugar and Rory once more, both of them grinning and swaying to the music. Sugar had seemed more upbeat than usual the week before, but Blaine just assumed it was because of her upcoming birthday. “It’s been cute watching them,” Kurt admitted, resting his chin on his hand. “Young love,” he added wistfully. “And they say romance is dead.”

“Romance should never be dead,” Blaine replied, still watching his daughter. “She deserves to be swept off her feet a little. So do you. All of you kids do.”

They watched a while longer, until the beat switched to something faster, and Kurt said softly, his voice barely above a whisper, “What about you?” Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who wasn’t watching the dance floor anymore, but Blaine himself. Kurt’s face was unreadable, no emotion to give Blaine any indication as to what he meant, even though there was no question in Blaine’s mind. Before Blaine could answer, Cooper and Rachel were rushing back to the table, Rachel laughing hysterically at something Cooper was saying.

“Blaine, has your brother told you the story about the fake blood and the bicycle from the last time he was on set?” Rachel screeched as she collapsed into her chair. Blaine shook his head, and Cooper launched into his story, and when Blaine looked back across the table, Kurt was gone.

***

Rory asked Sugar out on a first official date the following week, to dinner and a movie on Friday night, and once Sugar told Blaine about her second, much more realistic love interest, she couldn’t stop talking about him. She was rambling to Blaine about what they’d each had for lunch, now that they were sitting at the same table, Blaine tuning out a bit but snapping back to attention when he heard Kurt’s name. “I just don’t know why he’s in such a funk – how am I supposed to get ready for my first real date without my fashion advisor?”

Blaine swallowed his food quickly before speaking. “Well, did he say he had plans, sweetheart? You can’t expect him to clear his schedule.”

“No, that’s the thing! He was going to come after school, and then changed his mind but didn’t give me an excuse. I just hope I didn’t make him angry, or anything.” Sugar pushed her food around on her plate as she moped.

Blaine felt awful, because he knew it wasn’t anything Sugar did. It was all his fault, and he couldn’t very well tell her that, could he? “Maybe … the last time he came over to help, it was a little bit crazy here,” Blaine started, improvising as he went along. “Lots and lots of people helping you.” Sugar mulled over his words, still not eating her food, so Blaine went one further.

“I have to drive out to Westerville tomorrow afternoon. I’m not sure if I’ll be back in time to see you before you go – I wonder if you asked Kurt nicely, told him you were going to be alone, he’d reconsider?” Blaine didn’t really have to drive to Westerville tomorrow afternoon – it was on the agenda to get done before the holidays, nothing urgent, but if it would help.

Sugar looked conflicted – what if Kurt said no and she really was alone? “Look, if he really can’t come, I’ll rearrange my plans and you and I will pick out an outfit that will knock Rory’s socks off. But it’s worth a shot, right?”

Unsurprisingly, Kurt had no problem agreeing when he heard Blaine was out of the picture.

The problem with driving to Westerville was that it gave Blaine plenty of time to think, time he hadn’t allowed himself previously. He hadn’t told Rachel about Kurt’s comment at Sugar’s party, and he hadn’t seen Kurt the rest of the night. He’d luckily been able to occupy his mind with other things up until now.

He hadn’t told Rachel, because he knew exactly what she would say – Kurt was right. Regardless of what Blaine thought of Kurt, he did deserve to get swept off his feet. He’d never really had that before, maybe a little bit when he and Sebastian first got together, but Sebastian was hardly a romantic. Blaine was never very good at romance himself, but he appreciated it at least.

After futzing around the Lima Bean in Westerville, speaking with the manager and surveying the store and checking stock, Blaine got back in his car for the ride home and realized something – Kurt had been sweeping Blaine off his feet without even meaning to. Without even _trying_. The idea of being with Kurt had slowly and surely weaved its way into Blaine’s brain and he needed to do something about it.

He had no idea _what_ , exactly.

Blaine pulled up to his driveway at a quarter to six. Rory was picking up Sugar at six exactly, and Kurt’s Navigator was parked out front. Blaine could have driven around the block a few more times, but it was snowing and he was tired from the drive and well, the whole doing something plan.

“Daddy, you’re home in time!” Sugar announced when he walked through the door, Kurt sitting on the bottom steps of the stairs. “How do I look?” She twirled for him, wearing a pair of jeans, her black boots, and a white, furry cropped jacket. “Kurt thinks the jacket is too much.”

“It is too much,” Blaine said, laughing as he took off his coat and hung it on the rack. “Sometimes you need a little too much, though.”

“He has a point,” Kurt said, giving both of them the tiniest of smiles. Sugar’s phone buzzed at that point with a new text and she squealed in excitement.

“Okay, he’s in the driveway! Thanks, both of you!” Sugar grabbed her purse from the table and went for the door.

“What kind of gentleman doesn’t come to the door?” Blaine teased, and Sugar groaned in response.

“It’s snowing, Daddy, he’s keeping the car warm for me. Bye, boys!” She rushed out the door without another word, and Blaine peeked through the blinds to watch her climb into Rory’s sedan.

“If he’s an exchange student, does that mean he doesn’t have a driver’s license?” Blaine wondered aloud, grinning when Kurt started laughing. “I probably shouldn’t ask questions I don’t want to know the answer to, right?”

“Probably not,” Kurt said, wrinkling his nose at the thought. Blaine walked over and sat down on the steps next to Kurt, and he heard him breathe in sharply.

“Can we talk?” he asked, resting his elbows on his knees, and before he could say another word, Kurt started rambling.

“Blaine, I am so, so sorry for what I said to you at Sugar’s party. It was completely out of line and should be none of my business and I don’t know what I was thinking, I obviously wasn’t, that’s the whole point.” Kurt was talking to the ceiling, avoiding Blaine’s gaze at all costs.

“It wasn’t that out of line,” Blaine pointed out, leaning against the wall to give Kurt a little more space. “It was kind of true.”

Kurt turned towards Blaine, finally actually looking at him, brow furrowing in confusion at his words. His mouth dropped open, and then promptly shut, as if Blaine had thrown him for a curveball and he didn’t know what to say next. “Either way, it was really inappropriate, and I apologize. It won’t happen again, promise.”

“I don’t know. I could really use someone to call me out on my bullshit from time to time.” Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, as if he still had no idea what was happening.

There was a beat of silence, and then, “Why do you always have to be so nice to me?” Kurt's voice had taken on an accusatory tone and it was Blaine’s turn to look confused. Kurt turned back around, facing away from him. “You’re already gorgeous and unobtainable, and then you have to be nice to me all the time on top of it. There is literally nothing wrong with you.”

“Oh, Kurt, there is plenty wrong, trust me,” Blaine breathed out, and this was getting messy quickly, but he kind of didn’t care – this was better, everything out in the open.

“Nothing that matters. At least not to me.” Blaine’s stomach flipped, actual goddamn butterflies, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had that feeling. “I know what I’m feeling for you is insane and wrong and one-sided and I’m getting all of my signals crossed, and I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop to prove that I’m right and it never does.”

Blaine could barely think over Kurt’s words echoing in his ears, the pounding in his head – everything was happening so fast. When Blaine didn’t say anything, Kurt peered over his shoulder at him. “Oh god, I’ve sufficiently freaked you out now, I’m going to –“

Blaine reached out to stop him from leaving, a feather light touch on his forearm, and Kurt froze, eyes widening as if he couldn’t believe Blaine was actually touching him. “The other shoe never drops because it’s _not_ one-sided.” Kurt’s eyes widened even more, as if he didn’t believe what Blaine was saying, his lips dropping open just enough to let the tiniest gasp slip between them. Blaine's eyes trailed to Kurt's full, pink lips, just the way they had so many weeks earlier, the desire to kiss him even greater now.

Blaine figured there was no turning back at this point, giving in to temptation, surging forward and actually kissing him. It wasn’t perfect, but it was _real_ , hearing the little gasp Kurt made just before their lips touched, feeling the way Kurt’s hand grappled for something, anything to hold onto and finding the sleeve of his shirt, marveling over how soft and smooth Kurt’s lips were even though they were right in the middle of the dead of winter.

When they broke, Kurt’s expression told Blaine he was in complete awe of what just happened, which was exactly how Blaine felt. Blaine had thought about kissing Kurt, sure, but he wasn’t positive he’d ever really let himself cross that line, and he certainly hadn’t been planning on it that night.

Their faces were still close, so close, and Blaine took a deep breath. “I have no idea what I’m doing, Kurt,” Blaine told him on the exhale, and Kurt simply murmured, “I beg to differ,” before pressing their lips together once more. This time it was Blaine who made a surprised whine against Kurt’s lips as they touched, Kurt’s mouth sliding effortlessly against his – for someone who hadn’t had a real kiss, he sure was a quick learner.

Kurt laughed lightly when they broke again, burying his head against Blaine’s shoulder, and somehow, he had ended up almost in Blaine’s lap, his back still flat against the wall next to the stairs. Blaine wasn’t sure when that had happened and how he had missed it, but soon he was laughing along with Kurt. “This is insane,” Blaine said in between laughs, and Kurt just shrugged impishly before untangling himself and retreating to his side of the stairs, his ankles still draped over Blaine’s.

“Stop thinking so much,” Kurt said, nudging Blaine’s thigh with the toe of his boot, when he fell silent, and he was right, Blaine’s mind wouldn’t shut up about how fucked up all of this was and how he couldn’t believe he let himself _kiss Kurt_ , no matter how strong his feelings had become, how he was supposed to be the responsible one here, the one with a clear, accountable mind.

Blaine looked over to find Kurt still glancing his way, mildly amused. “Ah, but see, there’s something that’s wrong with me. I think and think and think and _over think_.”

They stared at each other momentarily before Kurt gave him a slightly shy, but mischievous smile and replied, “We can work on that?”

Blaine paused at Kurt's words, wondering what Kurt was thinking. He wondered if Kurt thought he'd kissed him on impulse or if he had any idea where they would go from here. He ducked his head, trying not to laugh again at Kurt's boldness, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes instead. “I just want you to know – I really have thought about this. A lot. There was a lot of angsting going on in my brain.”

“I’m pretty sure more was going on in mine,” Kurt said with a chuckle, “but someone once told me not everything is a contest.”

“Touché.” Blaine still had no idea what he was doing, no freaking idea – but per Kurt’s suggestion, he could try and worry about it less, at least in his presence. “Do you have anywhere to be? Do you want to stay? We could … watch a movie or something.”

“I think I’d like that, though I don’t know how much of the movie we’ll watch. You’re far more interesting,” Kurt said grinning, getting up and looking really, truly happy, and Blaine could stand to keep making Kurt happy for as long as he kept smiling like that.

As he followed Kurt to the living room, Blaine tried to wrap his mind around the fact that all of this was really _happening_. As much as Kurt had told him not to think so much – he couldn’t help it. This was huge for him, not just the fact that he hadn’t been in a relationship since Sebastian, but the fact that it was Kurt, wonderfully stunning Kurt, and all of the possible issues that might arise with that – he was almost positive it would be worth it, though.

They settled on ‘Pride & Prejudice’ which was playing on one of the movie channels – and, Kurt was right, it didn’t matter one bit, because the whole movie ran and they didn’t pay any attention to it, focusing on each other instead, talking in hushed tones about everything and absolutely nothing – Blaine was eager to learn more about Kurt, now that they were actually _doing this_. He couldn’t get enough of the way Kurt’s face lit up when he talked about things that weren’t depressing, like many of their previous conversations had been. He’d seen a glimpse of it before when Kurt had talked about his dad months ago, back when Blaine was trying to ignore the feelings building up in his mind. Now that Blaine wasn’t trying to ignore his attraction, he was falling harder and faster than he thought possible, and he had to pat himself on the back for the amount of willpower it took to ignore what had been right in front of him. In between their talking, they traded tentative and lazy kisses all night, stopping before things got too heated.

“I want more than this, you know, more than just talking and kissing on my couch,” Blaine said quietly during another such break. At the quirk of Kurt’s eyebrow, he quickly continued. “I mean, I want this to be real. I’m horrible at romance, and I have no idea how we’ll make any of this work, but I’ll try if you’ll let me.”

“Maybe you just haven’t met someone yet who appreciates your romantic gestures. Cuddling with Jane Austen? How can you top that?” He placed a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Well, not actually cuddling with Jane Austen since she’s been dead for almost two hundred years, but you know what I mean.”

Blaine finally made them get off the couch when Kurt’s stomach started to rumble, ransacking the refrigerator for odds and ends to eat. “This isn’t romantic,” Blaine said, popping a grape in his mouth as Kurt checked his phone.

“Details,” Kurt said with a wave of his hand. “It’s probably for the best we came in here, their movie is over. I told Sugar I’m still here watching movies – were we – what should I say to her?”

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth where it was sticking up in the back from the couch cushions and the way Kurt’s fingers had twisted in the strands as they kissed. “It’s up to you. I haven’t dated anyone in a while, but usually I wait until things get a little serious before I tell her. The last time we had that conversation though, she was eleven – I honestly don’t know what I’d do if it wasn’t you.”

“We can wait a while,” Kurt replied, typing furiously on his phone as he did. “I like that plan.”

By the time Sugar returned home, they were both on the couch with mugs of tea and the movie on HBO had switched from ‘Pride & Prejudice’ to ‘Batman Begins.’ “I’m home!” Sugar sang as she walked through the door. “Why … why are you watching Batman?” she asked suspiciously when she saw what the TV was playing.

“Christian Bale,” Blaine replied, Kurt saying, “Bale in tights, duh,” at the same time.

Sugar blinked at them. “You guys are _freaky_ in sync. I thought you were watching ‘Pride  & Prejudice?’”

“It just switched over,” Blaine explained, getting up to greet her. “Did you have fun?” he asked with a grin.

“It was _wonderful_ ,” Sugar said with a heaving sigh, batting her eyelashes dramatically, and Blaine squeezed her shoulders.

“Good. I’m going to take a shower and go to bed and give you some privacy to tell Kurt all about it,” Blaine said with a wink and he headed up the stairs, stopping on the middle landing to eavesdrop a tad.

“Why are you even still here?” he could hear Sugar ask as she bounced on the couch.

“I was drawn in by the perfection of Keira Knightley, shut up and tell me about your date, I saved you the phone call.”

“Well …” Sugar started and Blaine could picture her now, just beaming with everything she wanted to say. “I guess I should thank you because Rory gave me a good night kiss on the doorstep, and if you hadn’t been here, my dad probably would have been looking out the window.”

At the sound of her subsequent squealing, Blaine made it the rest of the way up the stairs, retreating to his bathroom to take a long, hot shower – Sugar and Rory had shared their first kiss on the same night Kurt and he had. The juxtaposition of that was too much for his mind to handle.

***

Kurt had texted him late Saturday night, saying he was finally leaving and asking if he could call when he got home to say goodnight, since they hadn’t been able to when Blaine had gone upstairs. They ended up talking until the wee hours of the morning, Blaine not being able to remember the last time he’d spent so much time on the phone with someone, aside from Rachel (who he’d known almost his whole life).

Blaine figured they should put down some ground rules – mostly, not talking about Sugar. Blaine didn’t want to put Kurt in any awkward situations, since he still was Sugar’s friend. Also, Kurt had decided he wasn’t going to say anything to his dad yet. Blaine wasn’t particularly okay with that idea, but he wasn’t telling Sugar yet either, so he decided he wasn’t in any position to push the issue.

Due to his late night, Blaine emerged late from his room Sunday morning, and Sugar was already sprawled out on the couch, homework in front of her but watching the television instead and engrossed in her phone.”Hi, Daddy,” she said, not looking up from the phone, and he ruffled her hair as he passed in search of coffee.

He finally returned with a steaming mug, depositing himself on the end of the couch and patiently waiting for her to look up from her phone. She slowly did, raising just her left eyebrow as if she knew something she wasn’t entirely ready for was about to happen. “So,” Blaine started, taking a sip of coffee to fortify him. “You going to tell me about this kiss?”

“Daddy! You eavesdropped!” Sugar squealed, hitting him with one of the throw pillows, which wasn’t exactly prudent given his full coffee mug. Thankfully, none was spilled.

“You weren’t exactly quiet about it, sweetheart!” he replied, grinning wildly. “You’re going to see Rory again, I presume?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she said, her cheeks flushed scarlet, mumbling something about how it wasn’t even her first kiss – and Blaine knew that one already too (it was Andrew Jenkins on the playground in fourth grade).

“You should invite him to dinner – oh, fine, not _right away_ ,” Blaine recanted at Sugar’s horrified face. “But soon. After we get back from New York. And I don’t want you guys sneaking off in cars to make out or anything, you all are more than welcome to hang out on the couch here, just like you and the rest of your friends do. I won’t bother you. Much.”

“Oh my god, Daddy, _it was one kiss_ ,” Sugar sighed, groaning and burying her head in the throw pillow she’d assaulted Blaine with.

“I’m happy for you,” he pointed out, though his voice wasn’t exactly sincere, and she smacked him again. “I’m just saying. First boyfriend. Kind of a big deal.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Sugar said, finally relenting, and she leaned over to hug him. “Thanks, Daddy, you’re the best.” Blaine grinned, because that’s all he ever wanted to hear.

***

Blaine started Tuesday off with a surprising call. He almost didn't answer – he had a habit of letting numbers he didn't know go to voicemail – but his fingers accidentally swiped over 'answer' instead of 'ignore.'

"Blaine, this is Emma Schuester from William McKinley," the soothing voice on the other end said, and Blaine immediately started to panic at the formality in her voice.

"Emma? Is Sugar okay?" he asked quickly, his heart racing.

"She's fine. Everyone is fine, this isn't an urgent call," Emma corrected, and Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. "I do wonder if you have any free time today. I think we need to talk."

"I – I have to drive to Dayton this afternoon, but I have the morning free. What is this about?"

"I'd rather not say here at school. Actually, I'd rather not meet here at school. My lunch break is at eleven fifteen, is there any way I could meet you somewhere? Somewhere with some privacy?"

What in the hell was going on? "You can stop by my house if that works?"

"Perfect, you're still on Elm?" Blaine confirmed he was, and as soon as he hung up the phone, it hit him - there was no way this was about Sugar. This was about Kurt.

Replaying the conversation with Emma back through his mind, there was no way she wanted to talk about anything else. Emma was another person Blaine wished he had kept in contact with the last few years, because suddenly he felt like the same seventeen year old kid who used to sit in her office, pouring his heart out, and he had no idea why.

***

Blaine's house wasn't far from the school, so Emma knocked primly at his door at eleven-thirty. "You promise everyone is okay?" Blaine asked as she wiped her shoes on the doormat and pulled off her coat, hanging it up on the rack by the door. He half-wondered if her OCD had improved since he’d last seen her, or if what she had to say about Kurt was just that important to show up at an unfamiliar house.

"Yes, and I know this is highly unorthodox, so thank you for seeing me, especially on such short notice." Blaine led her to the living room and she sat down in the armchair in the corner, Blaine choosing to sit on the sofa. "I'd like to talk to you about Kurt Hummel."

Blaine swallowed thickly, nodding for her to continue. No surprise there. "This is the first time I've broken the confidentiality of my students, and I'm only doing it because I know you Blaine, I know you well enough to know you won't use any of this information against him, and in reality, you already know all of it. In fact, I'll be telling him we talked, unless you do yourself, and I'm hoping you take me up on that suggestion."

Out of everyone who'd been in Blaine's life during his high school years, Blaine had to admit Emma had probably known him the best, deep down. He'd been in her office at least one afternoon a week during most of high school after he found out Quinn was pregnant, and as he told Kurt, he really wasn't sure where he'd be without her. Because of this, Blaine also knew how hard it must have been for Emma to come to him. "Okay, how can I make this easiest for you? Just to let you talk?"

"I think that would be best," Emma replied, folding her hands in her lap. "Kurt came to me about a month ago, per your suggestion, though it's my understanding you suggested he come to me long before then. He told me about the situation from last year, and I'm so extremely saddened that he thought he couldn't come to me sooner, when I would have been able to do more." Emma fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, and Blaine could tell she was taking that one hard – perhaps this was her attempt to make something right for him.

"Emma, don't beat yourself up over that. You didn't know, stuff falls through the cracks all the time, but you are good at what you do. I think I'm proof of that," he added with a sheepish smile, and she returned it.

"Yes, well," she said, trying to get back on track. "After that, I asked Kurt to meet with me on a bi-weekly basis. Even though he assured me things are better now, I don't want to miss anything else. He's been through enough. Since he didn't have things of that nature to report, our session topic quickly turned ... to you."

Blaine's heart started beating fast again, though he wasn't quite sure why. He certainly hadn't done anything wrong, but he wasn't sure how to feel about Kurt talking to Emma about him. He was confused, to say the least.

"He didn't mention your name, though it was easy enough to gather who he was talking about since I know you, and I don’t know anyone else in this town that would fit the picture he painted for me. He's ... he's developed a bit of a crush on you."

"I know," Blaine said quickly, and Emma replied just as fast.

"I figured as much, seeing as when he showed up in my office yesterday afternoon, he was positively giddy, talking about how he’d been wrong all along! How the person who he had a crush on liked him back, and that he’d _kissed_ him!” Emma’s voice grew more and more frantic with each word, and she paused to collect herself while Blaine sat there speechless. “I’m guessing since you’re not openly denying it, it’s true.”

“Emma,” Blaine started, his voice coming out pained and desperate, but she held up a hand to stop him.

“Kurt’s eighteen, so I’m not here to judge you,” she said, her voice returning to its usual calm manner. “Of all people, I know neither of you has had it easy here, especially you.” Blaine was probably projecting too much, but he could see the pity in Emma's face, and he wasn’t sure if disappointing and judging would have been easier to swallow.

Emma uncrossed and recrossed her legs, adjusting in the chair. “I just want to make sure you’re doing this for the right reasons, Blaine. I don’t want you to lead him on.”

“I’m not,” Blaine replied quickly, leaning against the arm of the couch. “I know it’s crazy, and I can’t explain it, but _I like him_. It’s not just attraction, I actually think he’s the single most interesting person in all of Ohio, and I’m so terrified of screwing this up.”

“Oh, Blaine,” Emma said, patting Blaine’s knee where he was resting his elbows, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. She got up from her chair and sat beside him on the couch, placing her hand on his back for comfort, and he figured he must have really looked pathetic for her to do that, actually make contact with his skin, even through the various layers of his clothing. “You can’t – if you want this to work, you can’t keep thinking like that. It’s not fair to you or Kurt. You’re just setting yourself up to fail.”

“I know,” Blaine repeated, his voice suddenly sounding very small.

“Talk to him. Tell him how you feel and then let it go, okay? Be honest and put it out into the universe, and then don’t obsess over it anymore.” Emma awkwardly patted at his back before returning her hand to her lap. “I know you haven’t been a student for a very long time, Blaine, but I wasn’t kidding when I told you before you graduated that I’ll always be here if you need me.”

“I know,” Blaine said once more, and he had to stop the broken record bit. He looked up from the floor to face her. “Thank you, Emma.”

She smiled at him brightly. “Nothing can be perfect, remember that. You’ll do alright. You have so far – you should be very proud of the lovely young woman Sugar’s grown up to be.” Blaine noticed Emma eyeing the clock up on the mantle that was inching closer and closer to twelve.

“You probably have to get back, don’t you?” Blaine asked, getting up off the couch when Emma nodded. “Thanks again for everything.”

Emma dug in her purse, pulling out a business card and writing something on the back. “I’m serious. If you need to talk, my cell phone number is on there.” Blaine put the card in his shirt pocket, walking Emma to the door and telling her goodbye and happy holidays. He collapsed on the couch once he was alone again, pulling out his cell phone to text Kurt.

_Are you doing anything tomorrow night? Can I take you out to dinner? I know you have school Thurs_

To his surprise, Kurt called him moments later. “Aren’t you in class?” Blaine teased, and he heard Kurt scoff into the phone.

“I just left, I’m headed to lunch. I – I’m definitely free tomorrow night.” Blaine could hear the grin in his voice.

“Good. I know this weekend will be crazy with Christmas – I just wanted to see you before we leave.” Blaine refrained from telling Kurt he wanted to _talk_ , because he didn’t want him to panic. He and Sugar were flying out Friday to spend the holidays in New York with Cooper and Rachel and her family – after Quinn died, the Andersons and Berrys began the tradition of celebrating Christmas together, even though the Berrys were Jewish and the Andersons weren’t overly religious. It had become the one day a year all eight of them would be together, no matter what.

“Me too,” Kurt admitted, and Blaine could hear the bustling McKinley hallway in the background. “My dad works late on Wednesdays. He doesn’t get home until after ten, so as long as I’m home before then, it’s fine. I don’t have any more midterms on Thursday, my last one is tomorrow.”

“Pick you up at five?” Blaine asked, disconnecting the call after Kurt confirmed and said he had to go since he’d arrived in the lunchroom.

Blaine’s trip out to the Dayton Lima Bean that afternoon was just as uneventful as when he checked on the Westerville one, and he arrived home to Sugar already there and cooking dinner.

“That smells wonderful, sweetheart,” Blaine said as he walked into the kitchen. Sugar wasn’t much of a cook, but she knew how to make a few things on the off chance Blaine wasn’t home for dinner – most of them breakfast dishes left over from the weekends in middle school when she still insisted on getting up at six am. She grinned at him, sliding an omelet on a plate and passing it to him. “What’s the occasion?”

“No _occasion_ , Daddy, just – I won’t be home for dinner tomorrow, Rory and I are exchanging Christmas gifts!” She turned to grin at him again before grabbing her own plate and sitting down at the table next to him.

On one hand, this worked out well, because Blaine wouldn’t be around either. On the other hand, the slow progression of his fledgling relationship with Kurt was highlighting the headway in Sugar’s and Rory’s and … he was going to have to talk to Sugar at some point about that. “What did you get him?” Blaine asked as he cut into his omelet.

“I went to the mall with Mercedes today and I found the best thing! Rory’s been talking about missing home a lot and he also mentioned how his room at Brittany’s is super cold or something, so we were at this one store and they had handmade blankets from different parts in the world, and they had one from _Ireland_!” Sugar cut into her own omelet, seeming quite proud of herself.

“That’s a perfect gift, honey. Very thoughtful.” Blaine grew quiet then, studying his daughter as she ate, trying to figure out if she looked older since her birthday and obtaining a boyfriend, and he couldn’t decide.

“You’re doing the weird thinking thing, Daddy,” she finally said, taking a drink of milk from her glass. “ _Oh my god_ , is this about Rory? Are … are we going to have to have a really awkward sex talk again? Can I just tell you that Rachel and I talked about things and Rory’s a nice guy and I promise that’s like … not on anyone’s radar?”

Blaine bit back a chuckle, because the one time they’d had an official talk, Sugar was in seventh grade and they both wanted it to be over as soon as possible. It had been somewhat easier since, Blaine throwing out random comments or questions when appropriate – it had never been a secret Sugar had been born to teenage parents. “I would hope not, you’ve only been dating what, like a week and a half? You told me it was _just a kiss_ a few days ago!” Sugar rolled her eyes and Blaine resisted the urge to comment on it. “I wasn’t thinking that, just – you really like him, don’t you? He makes you happy?”

“He does,” Sugar gushed, and Blaine noticed the tiniest blush on her cheeks.

Blaine waited until Sugar was on the phone herself before calling Rachel – he realized he hadn’t even told her about Kurt, and it was days later. She was going to kill him.

First things first though.

“When did you talk to my daughter about sex?” Blaine nagged when Rachel answered the phone.

“Well, lovely to talk to you too, Blaine, on Sunday when you ignored my call, that’s when.” No wonder Sugar was a little gun-shy, that was recent.

“You called too early. I was … up late.” There was a pause, as if Rachel was digesting this information.

“Sugar said you went to bed early. What were you doing up late?” Blaine could hear slamming drawers on the other end, Rachel taking out her aggression on her dresser. “I thought maybe I’d somehow fallen out of your good graces.”

“I was on the phone.” He could tell she was about to blurt out a question of 'with who,' so he just got on with it. “With Kurt.”

Another pause before, “ _Finally_.” Blaine told her the abbreviated version of what happened with Kurt, Emma, and his impending date the following day, Rachel thankfully keeping her mouth shut for most of it.

“So, the real reason why I called is that I need advice,” he said, ignoring Rachel’s mutter of ‘of course you do.’ “Do I – it’s Christmas,” he said dumbly, running his fingers over his comforter as if it somehow possessed the ability to allow him to speak in coherent sentences again, hoping she’d be able to pick up on what he was asking. The last thing he wanted was to buy Kurt some overly lavish gift and come across as too forward.

“Everyone likes presents, Blaine,” she pointed out. She was being no help, why had he called her?

“Be nice to me. I’ll be in _your_ presence in just a few days, and I hear you have a new boyfriend.”

“Likewise, and if I recall, your whole family doesn’t even know about yours.”

Touché. “ _Rachel_ ,” Blaine whined, and she sighed.

“I forgot how adorably helpless you are at the beginning of a new relationship. Aren’t you doing some shopping tomorrow? If you see something that speaks to you, get it, if not, I wouldn’t worry. It’s awful timing, but you’ll live. Better? Be happy I'm not teasing you about having a teenage boyfriend. I'm saving that for in person!”

“Okay, okay,” Blaine answered even though it hadn’t helped him at all, finally sucking up his pride and asking her about Jesse.

***

Blaine ran by one of the Lima Beans on the outskirts of town that morning, finishing up the last bit of paperwork that needed to get done before the holidays, and he stopped by a small, family owned jewelry store he sometimes frequented on the way back. Since they were traveling, Blaine didn’t want to buy anything too huge to carry on the airplane, and jewelry definitely fit the bill. He’d picked out earrings for Sugar and necklaces for Rachel and his mom when he spotted a case of brooches and pins, one in the back catching his eye.

It was small and circular, a bronze tree with branches and roots stretching out and connecting in the middle, two tiny golden birds among the branches. Kurt often accessorized his shirts and jackets with pins, and Blaine could instantly imagine it on the military jacket he’d been wearing lately. “Okay, this one too,” Blaine said quickly before he could change his mind, asking the cashier to wrap it for him.

Blaine kept himself busy the rest of the afternoon by attempting to organize his suitcase, and finally around four, he let himself get ready, keeping his navy pants on but changing into a nicer shirt and sweater and adding a tie. He found Kurt’s street easily once he left, feeling a tad anxious as he pulled onto it street – what if Burt was home? He certainly didn’t approve of Kurt not telling his father about who he was dating, but at the same time, the last thing he wanted to be greeted with was an awkward situation at this very moment.

Obviously, the time would come, and he wasn’t terrified of the man (Burt Hummel seemed like a reasonable enough guy after all), but he was anxious enough about talking to Kurt; he didn’t need anything else to worry about. He spotted the house at the end of the street, pulling into the driveway a few minutes before five. Before he could text Kurt to let him know, he saw him coming out of the door, looking stunning as usual in a plaid blazer and tight jeans and waving.

“Don’t you look wonderful tonight,” Blaine commented as Kurt slid into the passenger seat.

“I could say the same for you,” Kurt mused, buckling his seatbelt. “Where are we going?”

“I thought we could get real Italian food. Not that Breadstix isn’t lovely,” Blaine replied, wiggling his eyebrows in Kurt’s direction. “It’ll probably be less crowded too.”

Even though the restaurant in question was further away than Breadstix, the time passed quickly, both of them sharing what had happened in their lives since they last saw each other. Kurt told him a little about the New Directions holiday party that was planned for the following night (though he’d heard some from Sugar about it as well); Blaine told him about their upcoming trip to New York. By the time they’d been seated and ordered their food, he figured he should tell Kurt about Emma.

“So … Emma Schuester showed up at my house yesterday,” Blaine said slowly, stirring a packet of sugar into his iced tea, and he noticed Kurt pale. “It’s okay!” he blurted out. “She didn’t … tell me anything. Aside from asking me if I was really intending to date you.”

The color continued to drain from Kurt’s face (what little he had), and Blaine said, “I told her I was.”

“I didn’t even use your name,” Kurt muttered, twirling his straw wrapper around his fingers. “I shouldn’t have said anything at all.”

“She really didn’t tell me anything. You should keep talking to her – about us, about anything that’s on your mind.” Kurt said nothing, setting his jaw, smiling tersely when the waitress brought them garlic rolls. Blaine grabbed one from the basket before pushing it in Kurt’s direction. “You can talk to me too, you know. I know we did a lot of talking last time, but we didn’t really talk about … this.”

Blaine munched on his roll, waiting, and when Kurt didn’t speak, he did. “Alright, I’ll start. I’m really scared of screwing this up.” That got a reaction out of Kurt finally, a glance that silently asked if he was insane. “I have a tendency in my life to screw up things that are important to me, and you’re important to me, Kurt.”

“Even things you screw up have wonderful outcomes, though. Look at Sugar.” Kurt smiled at him then, still weaving the strand of paper through his fingers. Blaine wanted to tell him that Sugar was the exception to the rule, but he kept his mouth shut in favor of finding out what was bothering Kurt instead. “I’m afraid you’re going to wake up one day, and realize this is too difficult, that I’m just this eighteen year old _kid_ that you have nothing in common with –“ Kurt stopped abruptly, turning to stare at the wall of their booth. “I’m afraid I won’t be good enough for you.”

Blaine’s heart broke a little then, because he realized at the heart of it, they were both worried about the exact same thing. Blaine wanted to kiss him then, but he settled for reaching his hands across the table to take Kurt’s in them. “I can assure you that you’re too good for me, Kurt Hummel, so never worry about that.” Kurt’s eyes found Blaine’s at his words, the irises growing brighter as he sat up taller, his mouth parting as if he was going to protest, but turning into a soft curve instead as his chin jutted outward. Blaine almost thought he believed him.

Blaine mentioned the one piece of advice Emma had given him – not to let their insecurities get the best of them and set themselves up for failure. After silent recognition that they would attempt to do so, the conversation turned lighter, back to New York, Kurt recounting the New Directions failed trip to Nationals that spring, why he wanted to go back, why NYADA – Blaine had no doubt about it, Kurt would be able to do anything he put his mind to. Blaine could hear the passion in his voice when he spoke, and he half wondered if Kurt sounded the same way when he talked to Emma about him.

There was dessert and coffee after dinner, and Blaine felt as if he needed to be rolled out to the car. It had begun snowing while they were inside, so they bundled back up before heading outside – scarves, coats, gloves. Their shoulders kept brushing as they left the restaurant, hands bumping against each other, and finally, Kurt took Blaine’s in his own and squeezed. The drive back to Kurt’s house was quiet, Blaine not wanting to wreck the car in the snowy night, and when they pulled into the driveway, Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand again. “Do you want to come in for a bit?” he asked after Blaine put the Prius in park. “My dad won’t be home for another hour, at least, and it’s probably stupid, but I got you a present.” Kurt ducked his head bashfully as he spoke, but he was grinning.

“I might have a little something for you as well,” Blaine replied as he turned off the car, and the look of surprise that crossed Kurt’s face was worth the price of the brooch entirely.

Kurt’s room was in the basement of the house, and Blaine was shocked to see that it was stunningly decorated – better than his entire house over on Elm Street. It was like Kurt’s own little underground apartment, complete with his own seating area. Blaine was thankful for Kurt's interior design skills, because it almost made him forget about the fact that his boyfriend had a _bedroom_ in his dad's place, while Blaine had his own home. Blaine watched as Kurt ducked in his closet, pulling out a small gift bag before walking over to the sofa.

“Like I said, it’s kind of silly,” Kurt said, offering him the bag. Kurt’s own present was tucked safely inside Blaine’s jacket, so he pulled his jacket off and retrieved it as Kurt sat down next to him.

“Mine’s kind of silly too,” Blaine assured him. “I just saw it today and thought of you.” Kurt motioned for Blaine to go first after accepting his box, so Blaine pulled the pieces of tissue paper out of the bag, finding something wrapped inside one of them. It was a mug, but far nicer than the one Kurt had broken and certainly not from the Lima Bean. No, this was handmade, but beautifully done, a few squared off edges to make it just a tad imperfect, but just as stunning, the cool porcelain glazed the most perfect wash of bluish green, which reminded Blaine of Kurt’s eyes. A handwritten tag was attached: _Sorry for the untimely demise of your other mug, but now you’ll just have to think of me every morning when you drink from this one. :) xx, Kurt_

“I told you not to replace it,” Blaine teased, but Kurt’s note was correct – he’d definitely be drinking from this mug every morning. “I love it though, thank you.” Blaine placed a hand on Kurt’s knee where his leg was bent underneath him, and he squeezed appreciatively. He waited patiently while Kurt unwrapped the box and took the lid off, discovering the tree and bird brooch underneath.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kurt breathed out, pulling it from the box to turn it over in his hands.

“Like I said, I saw it and thought of you. I thought it would look nice on the jacket you sometimes wear the airplane pins on.” Blaine watched as he inspected it, not saying another word until he was throwing himself across the couch, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and hugging him fiercely.

“It’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing,” he whispered, his hands curling into Blaine’s sweater, and he pulled back just far enough to kiss Blaine, but not like the chaste kisses they’d shared the last time they were on a couch together. One of Kurt’s hands came up to cup Blaine’s cheek while his lips parted just slightly, enough for Blaine to slip his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. It took Kurt by surprise even though it was second nature for Blaine, and it was a bit sloppy at first, until Kurt figured out what to do with his own tongue, but when he did, Blaine couldn’t believe how incredible it was. If Blaine let himself think too hard about things, nothing made sense – he’d been with far more experienced men and here Kurt was, for all intents and purposes having never been kissed, yet taking his breath away.

“Well, I’m going to have to surprise you like that all the time if that’s the thanks I get,” Blaine teased him afterward, a blush riding high on Kurt’s cheeks.

“All you have to do is ask,” Kurt whispered, a smile curling on his lips. “I wish my dad wasn’t coming home so soon,” he added, sadly, and Blaine ignored the twinge of guilt he felt at Kurt's words, wondering if Kurt felt one too.

“I should probably get home and pester Sugar to start packing anyway,” Blaine replied, picking up his mug, and leaning back over to give Kurt one last kiss. Kurt wasn’t expecting that either, and giggled halfway through, Blaine laughing along with him.

They headed back up the stairs, and Kurt asked, “When do you get back? The thirtieth?”

“Yeah, Sugar wanted to make sure she’d be here for Mercedes’ New Year’s party, which I’m sure you’ll be attending.” Kurt nodded as Blaine pulled back on his coat and scarf, starting to say something about skipping it, but Blaine protested. “No, you shouldn’t break your plans. Sugar said something about spending the next night over at Tina’s – I’m pretty sure after a week with her family, I’m going to see her as little as possible for the remainder of winter break. Do you have something already planned for the first?”

“I do now,” Kurt replied, pursing his lips as he straightened the ends of Blaine’s scarf out, tugging them evenly. “It’s a date.”

Blaine covered Kurt’s hands with his own and smiled. “Good.” Blaine let Kurt open the door for him and follow him out, even though Kurt wasn’t wearing a coat, and kissed him goodbye in the front doorway with snow whipping up around them, hoping it was too cold and windy for any nosy neighbors to be spying. “See you next year, Kurt,” Blaine said, leaning up on his toes to give him one final kiss on the forehead before getting into his car and driving off.

***

Blaine sat on Rachel’s couch the day after Christmas mindlessly watching the TV, having gone out earlier with Rachel and Sugar to check out some of the post-holiday sales. Everyone else was still out doing shopping or sightseeing of their own aside from Jesse, who’d come over once they’d returned home. He and Rachel were curled up in her loveseat, whispering and laughing quietly, and Sugar was engrossed in her phone on the other end of the couch. Blaine’s own phone buzzed, and he pulled is from his pocket to find a text from Kurt.

_Did you have a nice Christmas? Can’t wait to see you :)_

Blaine couldn’t help grinning, not really caring who saw. _I did, and same. You? Any ideas for our date?_ he replied, before exiting to the main screen of his phone.

While he waited for Kurt to text back, Sugar climbed over to his side of the couch and threw her arms around him, smiling herself. “You seem happy, Daddy.”

“I am happy, sweetheart,” he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and grinning even harder, because as stupid as it was, for the first time in a long time, he felt truly content.

***

Kurt Hummel wasn’t stupid. He was fully aware most people spent their teenage years frustrated. He was intellectually frustrated by both the teacher and student populations at McKinley High on a daily basis. He was socially frustrated with the jocks that assumed he was beneath them; who taunted him and called him names and shoved him into lockers. He was geographically frustrated with the confines of Ohio, with what little the Midwest had to offer, dreaming of bigger and better things for himself.

Sexually frustrated, though. That was new.

He’d had crushes before, sure. The random celebrity or movie star, even Sam when he’d transferred schools – that had worked out well. He was now dating Kurt’s best friend, after all. So, Kurt wasn’t a stranger to keeping a handle on how he felt about someone. It didn’t matter that he was over at the Anderson’s with Sugar a few times a week – Blaine almost always there; a charismatic smile on his face that Kurt knew he probably gave to everyone. Blaine always seemed genuinely interested in whatever Kurt had to say, and it made his insides flutter and twist uncontrollably. But it didn’t matter – he was Sugar’s dad. He was just being polite. Kurt _knew_ that.

From the moment Kurt first laid eyes on Blaine the day he went over to help Sugar with her song selection, he'd been instantly attracted to him. How could he not? The man was boyishly charming, yet in an older sense - and speaking of older, Kurt had always sort of had a thing for older men. Last year, he couldn't deny his crush on the new Spanish teacher, Mr. Martinez. There was just something that pulled him in - someone more experienced, more mature, had a decent grasp on basic hygiene skills, which he knew from experience in the locker rooms most of his peers were lacking. So, really, it came as no surprise to him when he developed a crush on Blaine, especially when he kept insisting on being nice to him every time Kurt was in his presence. Then, it became more than nice, Blaine actually went out of his way to make sure Kurt had someone to talk to, someone to share his experiences with. Nice didn't even begin to cover it. Older guy who didn't have a single personality defect? Kurt was in trouble. Big trouble.

Everything changed after their awkward conversation in November. Everything Kurt had told Blaine had been true. He’d had a mortifyingly awful sex talk with his father, shoved the pamphlets he’d been given in a desk drawer, and hadn’t looked at them since. It’s not like he was going to run into any situation in Lima, Ohio where he was going to get the chance to use them anyway, right? But, since Blaine had asked … well, Kurt would do anything Blaine asked.

Kurt wasn’t totally ignorant, he knew the basics. He’d tried watching porn after all, getting too caught up in the aesthetics of it and turning it off almost instantly. He’d imagined things too, vague scenarios to jerk himself off to, but nothing specific or detailed. The problem with research was now he was armed with far, far too many details.

It wasn’t long before he was thinking of Blaine every night while his dick strained in his pajamas, imagining all the things they could do together. Before, he just longed for Blaine to _kiss_ him, now he wanted so, so much more. (It certainly hadn't helped matters that Kurt had been almost positive Blaine had wanted to kiss him that night. The way Blaine had been looking at him, staring at his lips with so much intensity Kurt momentarily forgot how to breathe, and then the way he bolted from his seat ...)

Kurt actually took Blaine up on his suggestion and started going to Mrs. Schuester for advice, chickening out at the last minute and bringing up Karofsky instead. Blaine came up eventually in their sessions, and she never did offer any real help, so Kurt just tried to distance himself for a while, making sure he was never alone with Blaine while he was over at the Anderson's house.

Until the night of Sugar’s birthday party, at least, when he just snapped. Everything had been building from the night before, and Blaine looked so _stupidly gorgeous_ in his suit, and Kurt just couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t quite sure why he’d said what he’d said, or what purpose he’d hoped to serve with it, but he’d been mortified after the fact, rushing out without even saying goodnight to Sugar.

It had all worked out in the end, though. Kurt would have never in a million years imagined that Blaine actually liked him too. The night he’d left Blaine’s, after they’d talked for hours on the phone about everything and nothing it seemed, he’d tried to sleep fruitlessly, waking up every few hours, expecting it all to be some elaborate dream. Things like this didn’t happen to him. Kurt Hummel wasn’t used to getting what he wanted. Not now, not in Lima, Ohio.

They’d been on quite a few more dates since Blaine and Sugar returned from New York and Kurt was being swept off his feet more and more with each one. They weren’t earth-shattering dates – Blaine cooked dinner a few times, and they’d gone out to little hole in the wall restaurants that wouldn’t have been frequented by Kurt’s classmates, but just the fact that Kurt was _dating_ and the fact that he was dating Blaine, of all people – that was the important part. It helped that Blaine himself was the most charming human being on the planet, causing Kurt to become more smitten with him each time they went out as well. Kurt loved hearing about his stories from the Lima Bean or his adventures with Rachel or Cooper from back in the day. Everything was _easy_. He was just Kurt and Blaine was just Blaine. It was like they were simply normal people.

On weekend nights, when Sugar was usually out with Rory, pushing her new midnight curfew until the last possible second, they would end up on the living room couch once more, their kisses having gotten progressively more intense from the first night they shared there. Most recently, they would wind up flat on their sides with their legs tangled together, Blaine working hard to keep his hips away from making contact with any part of Kurt, apologizing when he didn’t succeed.

On one such night, Sugar was over at Tina’s for a slumber party. Kurt had successfully convinced Blaine he had no desire to attend (he’d never been in the habit of attending all of the girls’ slumber parties to begin with). Blaine was trailing his mouth over Kurt’s neck as they lay on the couch side by side, up to the spot behind his right ear that drove him _crazy_ (and he wanted to find the spots on Blaine like that – he hadn’t succeeded thus far, but it hadn’t been for lack of trying; they all must have been hiding under those pesky clothes of his). Blaine shifted his body to give lavish attention to the spot and Kurt could feel him, hard against his own thigh, and once again, he just _snapped_.

“So sorry,” Blaine said, pulling his hips back, and his tone was light and airy, like he wasn’t even bothered by anything, and it drove Kurt insane. They’d been kissing for so long that Kurt was so turned on he could barely think straight.

“Blaine,” he bit out, and Blaine just hummed against his neck in response. He sucked in a quick breath and screwed his eyes shut before he could change his mind, because he wanted this so bad, he really did, and they were getting nowhere fast if he kept waiting for Blaine to make a move. “Can I – can I touch you?” He could feel Blaine’s lips leave his neck, and he added a shaky, “Please?” before opening his eyes to find Blaine staring back at him.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine breathed, his tone doing a complete one-eighty from earlier. If Kurt thought he was turned on before, he had no idea, because the tone of Blaine’s voice cut right through him, Blaine’s eyes were roving over his body – he’d never felt _wanted_ before. And now, he felt completely and utterly wanted by Blaine, just from one simple answer to one single question.

“P-please,” Kurt repeated again, and he knew he was blushing furiously, but he really didn’t care.

“Of course,” Blaine replied quickly, capturing Kurt’s mouth in a kiss, opening his own just slightly as he did as if to say Kurt could have anything of Blaine’s he desired, he never had to ask (Blaine had whispered that to him a few weeks back on the exact same couch, not intending it to be sexual at all, but now, the words came rushing back to him, and Kurt craved so, so much).

Blaine pushed backwards against the rear of the couch, attempting to give Kurt room to move, and Kurt tried not to panic at the fact that he had no idea what he was doing. Blaine had already taken off his sweater before they sat down on the couch, so with an unsteady breath, Kurt untucked Blaine’s shirt a bit from the front of his pants and Blaine’s own hands came down to help him with the belt buckle. “I obviously didn’t plan accordingly,” Blaine teased, his voice still low with a hint of lightness, and Kurt laughed, thankful for the joke to lighten the mood.

Kurt pulled Blaine’s belt from the loops and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor, and with the unforgiving metal out of the way, Kurt couldn’t wait any longer. He reached out to run his hand over the outline of Blaine’s cock through his trousers and Blaine gasped at the contact so harshly, Kurt almost pulled his hand away. He ran his hand back up to undo the trousers, because he might have been unsure what to do, but he knew he wanted his hand on Blaine’s cock as soon as possible. He found tight black briefs underneath, and it sent a little thrill down his spine that he now knew what kind of underwear his boyfriend wore (and how silly was that?).

Kurt tugged down the briefs, Blaine lifting his hips to aid in the process. Kurt watched as his cock sprung free, and once it did, Kurt froze. Blaine’s cock was darker than his (obviously, since he had a darker skin tone), and … maybe thicker? Definitely thicker. It was _spectacular_ , which was not a word Kurt ever thought he would use to describe another person’s dick, but he supposed he had never seen one in the flesh before aside from his own.

“Kurt,” Blaine said again, this time sounding just the tiniest bit worried, and maybe Kurt had taken the staring thing a bit too far.

“Sorry,” Kurt said bashfully, kissing him quickly in apology. “I’m – I’m not freaking out.”

“If you say so,” Blaine murmured against his lips. He didn’t quite sound like he believed him, so Kurt just went for it, wrapping his hand around him then, loosely at first, causing Blaine to gasp just as harshly as he had before. Blaine’s cock was hot and heavy in his hand and Kurt wasn’t freaking out, but he still couldn’t believe this was happening.

That was the comforting thing about being with another guy, at least in theory, Kurt had told himself before tonight – Kurt had a dick of his own, and had jerked himself off before. In practice, it didn’t quite work out that way, because even trying to replicate what he liked best, everything was backwards and awkward and dry. Still, Kurt wouldn’t have guessed it from the noises Blaine was making. He was gasping and moaning and breathing out Kurt’s name in tones that made his own cock twitch in the tight confines of his jeans.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered right against his ear, and Blaine bucked forward, pushing his cock through Kurt’s fist when he did, after he’d been trying so hard to force his hips to stay still. It looked like Kurt finally found a spot that drove Blaine crazy. “I – I want to make you come, show me what I can do to make that happen?”

“Is – is there any lotion? Under the coffee table?” Blaine stuttered out and Kurt ducked quickly to look. There was a small tube of hand cream that he was pretty sure was Sugar’s, but no need to bring that up. After applying some to his hand, he repositioned himself on the couch. “Tighter,” Blaine grumbled when Kurt returned a hand to his dick, and Blaine wrapped one of his own hands around Kurt’s, which was so hot - why was that so hot? Kurt gripped harder around Blaine’s cock, and Blaine’s hand set the pace. Blaine finally let go once they hit a steady rhythm, tilting his head towards Kurt and pleading, “Kiss me?”

Kurt’s mouth found his, even though the closer Blaine got to the edge, the more sporadic the kisses became, less kissing and more panting against Kurt’s mouth. “Kurt – I –“ Blaine stammered, and Kurt gripped tighter and faster and looked up just before Blaine came. Luckily Kurt didn’t miss the way his eyelids fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open and his head flew back and his neck muscles arched and drew taut, because Kurt would have never forgiven himself if he’d missed a single second of it. God, his boyfriend was gorgeous all the time, but he was extremely gorgeous when he came, and _Kurt_ was the cause of that. He was only mildly aware of Blaine’s cock pulsing and spilling over his hand, too wrapped up in his boyfriend’s beautiful face to notice.

“You can wipe your hand on my shirt,” Blaine whispered moments later, tugging Kurt closer to him after Kurt dabbed his hand on Blaine’s shirt as gingerly as possible. “That was _amazing_ ,” he added before kissing him, long and slow and reassuring. “Are you going to let me return the favor?” he asked afterward, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head just a tad.

“Um, sure,” Kurt replied, his own eyelids fluttering as he felt his cheeks flush, trying to ignore the fact that he’d been hard for what seemed like _hours_ (though, his dick wasn’t letting him forget it for a second). “Can we – can we maybe move somewhere else? I almost fell off the couch a few times back there.”

“Kurt Hummel, is my couch not good enough for you anymore?” Blaine said, mock-offended. Blaine’s expression turned warm and he patted Kurt on the arm before sitting up. “Come on, I think it’s high time I show you _my_ bedroom.”

Kurt followed Blaine up the stairs to his bedroom, unsure as to what he’d find. Blaine’s room was basic and lived in; it probably hadn’t been redecorated since he’d moved in over a decade before, but it was cozy and welcoming. Sort of like Blaine.

Kurt spotted the bathroom door ajar on the far wall and as much as he wanted to fall onto Blaine’s bed and continue what they were doing, Blaine’s shirt hadn’t been very useful in cleaning off his hand. “Hey, do you mind if I use your sink quickly?” Kurt asked, and Blaine shook his head.

Blaine’s bedroom might have been basic but his bathroom was spacious, with twin sinks, a roman tub and a separate expansive shower stall. Blaine followed in behind Kurt, using the other sink, stating, “My shirt’s machine washable, but pretreating never hurt anything.”

Kurt made a soft affirming noise as he washed his hands (he was the son of a mechanic after all), figuring Blaine was just dabbing at his shirt with a washcloth or something, but when he turned to face him, he realized that Blaine had pulled it off over his head to wet it in the sink … and was subsequently shirtless.

Kurt knew Blaine went to the gym most mornings to box or run, and he’d allowed his hands to wander under Blaine’s shirt a few times before and knew his boyfriend was fit, but nothing that quite would have prepared him for the defined muscles at his trim waist or the broadness of his shoulders or the way his arms bulged – how had those things been hidden underneath his clothes? His mouth went dry and he couldn’t help but _stare_. Instead of searching for a towel to dry his hands like he knew he should be doing, all he could do was rest his dripping hands at the edge of the sink and allow his eyes to roam over the hard lines of Blaine’s torso. He didn’t think it was possible for his dick to get any harder, and he suddenly cursed himself for not wearing more forgiving jeans.

Blaine turned then, catching him gawking, and his eyes widened in response. Blaine dropped the shirt in the sink, looking slightly panicked, and said, “I – I wasn’t thinking. Let me go grab an undershirt, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t do that,” Kurt replied quickly, his voice keening embarrassingly high, and Blaine’s face softened, the corners of his mouth curling up in a fond smile. He grabbed the hand towel from the rack, drying his own hands before walking over and handing it to Kurt. Kurt ducked his head then, busying himself with the towel, because out of everything, it was Blaine’s expression that was overwhelming – full of tenderness and affection.

Blaine placed a single finger under his chin, tilting his head back up to place a single kiss on his lips. “Hey,” he whispered, and Kurt let his eyes slip closed as Blaine pressed their foreheads together. “You should lose your shirt too. I’m dying to see how stunning you are underneath it.” Kurt nodded just enough for Blaine to feel against him, because fair was fair.

Kurt’s jacket was already draped over the back of the couch downstairs with Blaine’s sweater, so he only had a few layers to shed before crawling into bed with Blaine. “Stunning, just like I thought,” Blaine commented reverently, running a hand over Kurt’s collarbone as he made his way to the pillows next to him. “You probably need to come as soon as possible, don’t you?”

Kurt’s brow furrowed as he let Blaine pull him close. “I – I was pretty bad when we were downstairs but the walking cooled things down a little, why?”

Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt’s collarbone, just where his hand had been, and Kurt shivered. “So much new skin to kiss. So many beautiful places on your body.” Another kiss on Kurt’s Adam’s apple, and Blaine was going to drive him absolutely insane before he came. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. Blaine seemed to think it was funny at least, chuckling lightly against Kurt’s skin. At an inquiring hum from Kurt, he said, “I’m beginning to think you’re not really a teenager, I would have come in my pants an hour ago when I was your age.”

“I’m trying really hard not to make a complete fool out of myself,” Kurt replied with a laugh of his own, and he felt Blaine sigh against his chest.

“Oh, Kurt, I don’t want you to worry about that, okay?” He came up to kiss Kurt again, just like he had before they left the couch, reassuring and lingering. “You should never worry about that with me.”

Blaine shifted then, and his knee pressed right up against Kurt’s cock. It occurred to him he might have been okay up until that point, because his cock had been pretty much ignored. His hips pressed him further up into Blaine’s thigh for more friction and tears sprung at the corners of his eyes at the sudden pressure and he all out whined, “Blaine, _Blaine_ , please.”

“Yeah, let me take care of that for you.” Blaine’s voice was low and gravely, and he reached over the side of the bed to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube before coming back to unbutton Kurt’s jeans. Kurt actually hissed with relief when they were out of the way and his cock was finally out of his boxer briefs.

When Blaine finally wrapped his hand around Kurt’s cock, it was amazing. His hand was squarer and his grasp was different than Kurt’s (tighter, firmer, still wonderful) and the lube was perfectly slick and wet around him (even with the benefits of anonymous online shopping, Kurt always made do with one of the many lotions he already had on hand instead). Blaine didn’t just move his hand back and forth, he did a wonderful twisting thing just under the head, and if Blaine had been singing his praises before about stamina, there was no way he would be afforded that luxury now.

Kurt’s hips jutted forward involuntarily, even though he was trying to keep them still – the warm, wet pull of Blaine’s fist making that almost impossible – and he apologized when he pushed his cock through Blaine’s tight fist again. “I – I’m sorry Blaine, it just feels _so good_ ,” Kurt whined, toes curling in the mattress as he threw his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes.

“It’s okay, I promise, it’s okay. Do you – you can keep doing that if you want, fuck my hand, that would be _so hot_ , Kurt, so hot.” Kurt opened his eyes to glance at Blaine, and his eyes were giant saucers, looking even more turned on than when Kurt asked if he could _touch his dick_ , so Kurt stopped holding back, letting his hips thrust his cock through the circle of Blaine’s fist over and over again while Blaine whispered in his ear about how wonderful and incredible and sexy he was. His orgasm had been building for so long, it hit with almost no warning, and Kurt didn’t know it was possible to come that hard or that much.

Kurt looked up at Blaine a few minutes later, when everything was still a little fuzzy white around the edges, and Blaine was grinning wildly down at him. “What?” he asked, grinning a little himself before shutting his eyes again. Orgasms made him sleepy and happy.

“I’m just a lucky man, that’s all. Because you have no idea how amazing you are. No idea,” he repeated, punctuating his words by peppering Kurt’s ribs with kisses. Kurt was sensitive enough post-orgasm to tickle, so he burst out laughing, rolling to get away from Blaine’s attack.

“You’re insane,” he replied, still laughing, and Blaine just climbed over him, still grinning, to grab a bottle of water and a washcloth from the still-open nightstand drawer. “Also, you do not keep water and washcloths in your nightstand. You are not that lazy,” Kurt added, noticing the neatly folded stack of washcloths in the corner.

“Hey, orgasms are tiring, and there’s been a lot of masturbation around these parts the past few months, okay?” Blaine replied, uncapping the bottle to pour some on the washcloth and clean both of them up. Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was so exhausted, he could see the appeal. The washcloth was soft against his skin, probably from multiple washings, and there was some snark in there, but Kurt just didn’t have it in him.

Blaine collapsed next to Kurt, tossing the washcloth towards the hamper and missing. “You’re hard again,” Kurt noted instead of teasing him for it as Blaine snuggled up against his side.

“Of course I am,” Blaine scoffed, tugging him even closer and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You’re gorgeous and half naked in my bed, what do you expect?” Kurt watched as Blaine lifted his head just enough to glance at the bedside clock before returning it to his chest. “It’s only ten. At least we have your curfew tonight with the extra hour. Plenty of time, but it’s a shame you can’t stay.”

Kurt stayed silent for a moment trying to think of what to say. Technically, he could get away with it, and who knew when that would happen again – if ever? “Actually …” he started slowly, and that got Blaine’s attention, lifting his head until he was resting his chin on Kurt’s chest. “My dad thinks I’m spending the night at Tina’s. Sugar said something in front of him earlier in the week, and I know neither of us like the fact that I’m lying to him anyway, and I couldn’t figure out what else to tell him since she mentioned that everyone was going to be there.”

“So you were just … going to leave here and go home and not say anything?” Blaine replied and he looked almost hurt, and Kurt felt _awful_. “What would you have told your dad about coming home early?”

“I’ve done it before when I can’t sleep. It wouldn’t have been a problem. Blaine,” he said with a sigh, reaching to brush a wayward curl out of his face. “I didn’t want you to think I had to stay, you know? That you had to ask me … just so I wouldn’t get in trouble for lying or something.” Kurt sighed again, and as much as he enjoyed the privacy they benefitted from with no one knowing about their relationship, it was starting to take a toll after all these weeks.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine replied, sighing himself around his name. “I want you to stay because I want you to stay. If _you_ want to stay, that is. Did you bring an overnight bag?”

“Of course, if I’m going to lie, I’m nothing if not committed,” Kurt huffed. “You sure?”

“I thought I was the worrier in this relationship,” Blaine teased, and he had a point.

Kurt had always been a light sleeper, ever since his mother died, and he always figured that once he finally entered a relationship, that wouldn’t change. Especially a relationship with someone who took it upon themselves to cuddle until as much skin as possible was touching – Kurt literally felt engulfed by Blaine (and he never would have thought he’d secretly love it).

For the first night in months, he didn’t wake up once.

***

Since Kurt was supposedly single, and almost everyone else in New Directions was paired up, as co-captain, he tried to make the extra effort to keep them focused for Regionals. He might have gone a bit overboard when he insisted Sugar and Mercedes go with him to the music store on the day of Sugar’s couples-only Valentine’s Day party to look for song ideas.

He hadn’t expected to meet Chandler while they were there. Chandler was adorably over the top and flirty and Sugar and Mercedes were dying for Kurt to ask him to the party that night, if only so he could also attend. Kurt wished he’d just gone to the store with Mercedes alone, so he could tell her about Blaine and why there was no way on earth he could do that, but he couldn’t tell Sugar himself. He couldn’t do that to Blaine. So, he’d been polite as possible and taken Chandler’s number and gone back to the Anderson's to help Sugar and Mercedes get ready for the party.

Kurt hadn’t expected Sugar to burst the information out the second they walked through the door.

“Daddy!” Sugar exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen where Blaine was eating a bowl of cereal and sipping a cup of coffee even though it was three-thirty in the afternoon, and Kurt was going to cook dinner for both of them as soon as the girls left. “We found the most adorable gay boy to set Kurt up with and he’s not having any of it! Help us change his mind!”

“Oh, really?” Blaine replied, a smirk forming on his face the second Kurt walked through the kitchen door and Kurt hated him. He hated him so much. Blaine was going to tease him horribly for this later, he just knew it. “Tell me all about it, sweetheart!” he said cheerfully, and the charm was just dripping in his voice.

“His name is Chandler and he’s tiny and has glasses and is excited about everything like me! He’s moving to New York in the fall and he and Kurt would be so adorable together and I don’t know why Kurt is being so stubborn about this,” she finished with, pouting as Kurt sat down next to Mercedes at the table.

“You could at least invite him to the party, Kurt,” Mercedes pointed out. “There’s no harm in that.”

“You all are awful!” Kurt replied, giving them both the best bitch face he could muster. “I have told you time and time again, I have tonight blocked off to practice my NYADA audition, because I knew all of you would be at the party and the auditorium would be completely empty. My future is far more important than one night of fun!” In reality, Kurt wouldn’t be leaving the Anderson house until close to midnight, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

“You should always let yourself have a _little_ fun, Kurt,” Blaine said, with the most shit-eating grin, and he was going to pay for that later, he was indeed.

“See?” Sugar replied, pointing to where her father was standing against the counter near the sink. “He’s old, he knows what he’s talking about!” She huffed loudly before getting up. “I’m going to take a shower. We have to leave by five.” She stomped off, annoyed with not getting her way.

“You know, if you really don’t want to invite Chandler, I’m sure Sugar would let you come anyway,” Mercedes said, reaching out to cover Kurt’s hand on the table with hers.

“That’s sweet, Mercedes, but I think I really will pass.” He offered her a small smile, and hoped she wouldn’t push. He’d tell her the truth soon enough regardless – it was just between her time with Sam, and his time with Blaine, they hadn’t had much time alone since Christmas.

“Okay, boo.” She smiled back at him, getting up from the table. “I’m going to start my makeup so we’re not late. Sugar seems like she’ll be on the warpath until we’re there. You know, if you ask me, you should just skip the party _and_ the practice but call up Chandler anyway. He seemed eager to please, if you know what I mean.” She wiggled her eyebrows and _he could not believe she just said that_.

“Mercedes Jones!” Kurt exclaimed, hitting her on the arm as she cackled.

“Just a suggestion!” she said, raising her arms in defeat. As she headed out into the living room, she pointed at Blaine, as if she forgot he was still there. “You didn’t hear that.” He lifted the hand not wrapped around his cereal bowl as if he was pleading the fifth.

Once they no longer heard Mercedes’ footsteps on the stairs, both Kurt and Blaine turned to each other. “Don’t say a word,” Kurt said accusatorially.

“I didn’t,” Blaine replied, but he was still grinning the same exact grin. “Speaking of having fun,” he added, dropping his voice and walking over to the table to sit across from Kurt. “Sugar and Rory are coming here after the party. I told her he could stay until one as long as they stayed on the couch, so I have to do the whole hovering parent thing. It’s the first time he’s been here. That cuts our night a little short.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt assured him, grinning a little himself. “You’re not going to get distracted on me, are you? Since you have to terrify Rory a bit after I leave about keeping his hands to himself?”

Blaine’s eyes widened and he looked a little terrified. “Do you – do you think I need to spell that out? I just thought I’d come back and forth to the kitchen a lot.”

Kurt laughed before getting up to get a cup of coffee himself. That probably would work with Rory. “Sounds like a plan.” He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and by the time he sat back down at the table, Blaine wasn’t looking any less terrified. “Hey,” Kurt said, quietly. “If you want to reschedule, that’s fine. I understand.”

“No!” Blaine said quickly. “I mean, unless you want to go to the party. It seems like it’ll be good, it’s costing me enough.”

“You’re much better than some party. Or some silly boy from the music store,” he added as an afterthought. “I just didn’t know if you needed time for a sufficient parenting freak-out.”

“I’ll manage,” Blaine decided with a smile.

Once the girls left, both of the guys gushing over their outfits and how beautiful they looked, Kurt got to work making their meal, Blaine keeping him company. They decided to lift the ‘no talking about Sugar’ rule for the occasion, because Kurt could tell Blaine was still slightly freaking out. He wasn’t the type of parent to tell Sugar what not to do, but there were obvious concerns about being safe since when Blaine and Quinn were Sugar’s age, she’d just been born. Sugar could be kind of a ditz sometimes and Rory seemed sweet, but he didn’t seem much brighter, and Blaine could only talk with her so much.

Kurt broke Sugar’s trust just the once to assure Blaine they weren’t doing anything but kissing, and talked in the broader sense that sixteen was different than the eighteen-almost-nineteen which he was, because even though Blaine wasn’t saying it, he knew Blaine was thinking it. By the time they sat down to eat, Blaine seemed sufficiently less flipped out, which boded well for the rest of their abbreviated night. As they ate, Kurt told him the full Chandler story, which he still found just as amusing. “I told you,” he said as he finished off the last bite of his salmon. “It’s just the beginning. When you get to New York you’ll have all kinds of guys falling all over you.”

Too bad Kurt didn’t want any of them anymore.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Kurt asked timidly as they climbed the stairs to Blaine’s room later that night after they’d had cheesecake with fresh strawberries for dessert and had done all the dishes, cleaning up all the evidence of their lovely evening.

“Of course not,” Blaine replied, narrowing his eyes at Kurt as if he was being silly. “Like I said, there will be many, many, many more Chandlers in the future for you. Unless –“ and then it was as if something clicked in Blaine’s mind, his eyes grew dark with lust and he grabbed at Kurt’s wrist. “I _could_ be jealous.”

He dragged Kurt into his bedroom and slammed him up against the door before he could even process what was happening, Blaine was undoing Kurt’s jeans and letting them fall around his thighs. He began mouthing at Kurt’s cock through his underwear and _he wasn’t even hard yet_ and yes, yes Blaine could pretend to be jealous all the time if this was the outcome. Blaine was staring up at him through his eyelashes like he _needed_ him – obviously, Blaine had made Kurt feel like he was desired before, but _this_. It was all too much, too fast and Kurt’s knees began to shake and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold himself up. “Blaine – maybe – _bed_ ,” he bit out, and Blaine lifted him up and onto the bed without another word.

Blaine worked at unlacing his white Docs enough to slip off his feet so he could get his pants off, and it hit Kurt – this would be the first time he’d be fully naked in bed with Blaine. Sure, it wouldn’t be that different since they’d been shirtless and had their cocks out of their pants but somehow it was. “ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt hissed again, because once his boots and pants were gone, Blaine began sucking at his cock again through his briefs, trying to bring him to full hardness. It felt good, so good, and Kurt knew it would feel even better once the thin layer of fabric was gone from between them.

Blaine stopped long enough to unbutton Kurt’s cardigan and shirt and untie his tie – god, Kurt _had_ to stop wearing so many layers when he knew they were going to do this. (In his defense – he had no idea things would be so frantic tonight.)

Once Kurt was down to just his briefs, Blaine finally came up to kiss him fiercely, and jealousy was such a good look on Blaine. Every time Kurt caught Blaine's eye, he was staring at him so fiercely, so _possessively_ , Kurt's stomach twisted up tighter and tighter each time their eyes locked. Blaine’s lips left his mouth and continued to kiss him everywhere else – behind his ear, down his chest, circling his nipples. He sucked an angry red and purple mark just under Kurt’s ribcage that should have hurt when it was happening, but it felt so amazing, just on the right edge of pleasure-pain that Kurt egged him on, streams of nonsense coming out of his mouth.

“You’re going to let me suck your cock, right Kurt? You have to let me,” Blaine begged as he pulled Kurt’s underwear off, and it was probably going to be the shortest blow job in history after all that, but was he kidding right now?

“Yes, _yes_ , please,” Kurt replied, lifting his hips to help Blaine, and when Blaine sucked just the tip of his cock into his mouth, he thought he was going to come almost instantly from the tight, wet heat that surrounded him. He watched as Blaine took him further into his mouth, as his cheeks hollowed, as his lips gripped tightly around him, as his eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks – and then he had to stop watching, because that in conjunction with Blaine’s mouth around him was too much. Kurt might have kept watching porn if the guys looked like _this_. It might have been Kurt’s first experience, but he was pretty sure his boyfriend gave the best blow jobs in the whole entire world from all of the sucking and swirling of his tongue he was doing.

“Blaine, I –” Kurt tried to warn him before he came, because that seemed like proper etiquette, but Blaine didn’t falter, continuing to work him all the way through his orgasm with his mouth, lapping up every last drop like he couldn’t get enough. “Oh my god, Blaine,” Kurt finally said, his eyes flickering open to sing his praises when he realized something. “All of your clothes are still on.”

Blaine glanced down at himself, as if he hadn’t realized that was the case before that very second. “I guess I’m pretty eager to please, too.” They both collapsed into a fit of giggles before Kurt told him to make himself more comfortable and come lay down with him, for goodness’ sake. Blaine shed his clothes and climbed next to him once he was naked, dick fully hard and already shining at the tip.

“Blaine, I – I don’t know –” Kurt worried his lip at the corner, because how was he supposed to follow that?

“Kurt, it’s fine, I won’t last long, I promise. Please, just touch me, _please_.” True to his word, he didn’t, coming before Kurt could get more than a few good strokes in as Blaine mouthed at any part of Kurt’s body he could reach, Blaine mumbling, “Told you,” afterward, and he was _blushing_. Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he went for the washcloth and water this time, and Blaine sheepishly said, “Going down on you just really turned me on.”

“Yeah?” Kurt asked, smiling shyly back at him as he cleaned them up, and god, he was blushing now too. “It turned me on too, in case you didn’t notice.” He was being a little bit cheeky, but it was Valentine’s Day, and he was naked in bed with his boyfriend, he figured he could get away with it.

“Oh, I noticed alright, I noticed when you came hard straight down my throat.” Blaine grabbed the washcloth from him, tossing it towards the hamper and missing as always. He pulled Kurt down to kiss him, opening his mouth almost instantly, his tongue searching Kurt’s, and it didn’t hit Kurt at first, but when it did, he wasn’t sure what it was. A strong taste, slightly salty and bitter, and then it clicked – it was _him_. Blaine tasted like _him_. He groaned at the realization, Blaine’s lips curling in a smile around their kiss when he did.

“I think it turned you on very much,” Blaine said, his voice turning sultry before kissing him once more, and Kurt could only whimper into his mouth, his cock twitching with renewed interest even though he’d just orgasmed mere minutes before.

“Blaine, if I’m still leaving early, we don’t have time for this again,” Kurt said reluctantly as Blaine’s kisses became more and more persistent.

“Sure we do, we have hours,” Blaine said, pouting slightly as he nuzzled at Kurt’s neck, and he could see where Sugar got that quality from.

Blaine finally gave up, letting Kurt wrap his arm around his shoulders and cuddle him close. “It really does turn you on, doesn’t it?” Kurt asked quietly after they’d laid in silence for a while.

He twisted to face Kurt, pursing his lips as if he was trying to figure out how to explain. “Everyone’s good at something. Baseball, cooking, dressing with pizzazz.”

“So you’re good at blow jobs?” Kurt replied with another quirk of his eyebrow.

“Sure. I mean, it’s not the most family-friendly thing, so I usually say singing or being a dad or whatever when asked, but truthfully, I give a really good blow job. I like making the other person feel good. I _really_ like making you feel good, so tonight was extra fabulous.”

“You are … so gay,” Kurt replied, trying not to laugh, “And slightly ridiculous.”

“And yet,” Blaine said, rolling over to his stomach to face Kurt better. “As the recipient of one, you’re not denying the fact.”

“No, you kind of make a guy not even want to try,” Kurt admitted, staring pointedly at him.

Blaine just glared back, affronted. “Now who’s ridiculous?”

Kurt sighed. “I don’t particularly like doing things I’m not good at, Blaine.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; it was that he didn’t want to fail.

“And who says you won’t be good?” It was Blaine’s turn then to wrap Kurt in his arms and pull him close, and Kurt let him, feeling utterly stupid at the fact that he was fretting over this. “I have it on personal authority that you’ve been exceptionally amazing at everything we’ve ever tried together.”

“We’ve barely tried anything together,” Kurt protested, and Blaine shushed him.

“That doesn’t make what we have done any less amazing. Listen, if you want to go through life without ever giving a blow job, that’s fine. You wouldn’t be the first person. Just do it because you don’t want to, not because you don’t think you’ll be good at it, because I really beg to differ.” Kurt was looking up at him from where his head was nestled on Blaine’s chest, and Blaine ran his thumb over Kurt’s bottom lip. Just for a second, Kurt saw a flicker of something behind Blaine’s eyes, as if he were imagining Kurt’s lips wrapped around his cock just then. Whenever Blaine looked at him that way – Kurt still couldn’t get over the fact that he invoked those feelings in someone else on a regular basis.

“Yeah?” Kurt said, a bit shaky even though he had the boost of confidence behind him. “I guess … I guess if you’d want me to try sometime.” It was Blaine after all – if it was awful, they just would never speak of it again. He did want to try – he wanted to try all kinds of things with Blaine – he was just worried about being horrible at so many of them.

“I would love that. Just not right after I give you one, I’d probably come on your face accidentally and scar you for life or something.” He pulled Kurt even tighter against him. “Only if you want to, though. Like I said, I’d be okay if you never did. I wouldn’t do something stupid like leave you, or anything. I’m with you for _you_ , Kurt, not the kind of sex we have. I’d still stay with you even if you never wanted me to give you a blow job again, and we’ve been over how much I like those. I’d probably be so sad and depressed you’d break up with me yourself, but still.”

Kurt peered up at him from underneath his eyelashes. “Wow, that’s like –“ Kurt luckily stopped himself before the next word – _love_. That’s when it hit him. He might be in love with Blaine, but he certainly wasn’t ready to say it. “I will never, ever question my devotion to you,” he settled on instead, and Blaine smiled back down at him.

***

Even though Kurt was trying to figure out a way to tell Mercedes, it was still Sugar who found out about their relationship first. She was supposed to be over at the Pierce’s a few weeks later, working on a project for Spanish with Brittany and Rory, and Kurt had been filling Blaine in on their Regionals plans when Blaine asked if Kurt wanted to see photos of his own show choir days. They ended up on the floor, backs up against the side of the bed, rummaging through a shoebox Blaine pulled from underneath it which was filled with photos. Blaine had a blast pointing out who everyone was, telling them what songs they’d sung, and Kurt was content to listen, legs stretched out in front of him and his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder, one arm curled behind Blaine’s back and the other across his stomach.

They’d been so engrossed, neither one of them had heard Sugar come through the door until she was already upstairs and walking through the door. “Daddy! Are you up here?” she called as she walked through, and she spotted them before either one could move. From the way they were sitting, it would be obvious to anyone they were closer than they’d been letting on, and Sugar’s jaw dropped even though Kurt quickly jumped away from Blaine, putting some space in between them. “ _Oh my god_ ,” she whispered, frozen in the doorway, and neither of them made any motion to explain. “Are you guys _together_? That’s so … weird.”

Kurt and Blaine both jumped up, launching into explanations and talking over one another. “We didn’t expect it to happen, sweetheart,” Blaine said quickly, while Kurt just kept reiterating, “We’re so, so sorry we didn’t tell you Sugar, we didn’t know how you’d react and we didn’t want you to be upset with us.”

Sugar watched them as they rambled on and on, taking it all in. She finally rolled her eyes and repeated herself, this time squealing, “Oh my _god_!” She walked over to them, throwing her arms around Kurt first and hugging him tight. “I knew there was a reason why you were being such a brat on Valentine’s Day, you silly boy,” she said, winking at him, and Kurt didn’t quite know how to react at her quick change of heart. Things were going better than expected, at least.

“Seriously, you’re okay with this? You sure?” Kurt asked as she pulled away, and she just rolled her eyes.

“The heart wants what the heart wants, Kurt!” she exclaimed dramatically before moving on to throw her arms around Blaine, who just shrugged his shoulders in his direction as she did.

Kurt didn’t stay much longer after that, knowing he should give Blaine and Sugar some space to talk, and more importantly – he knew this meant he had to tell his own father.

He mulled over the fact all throughout dinner, trying to figure out the best way to bring it up, and Burt must have been able to tell, because he finally flat out asked. “Everything go okay at school today?”

Kurt sighed as he shut the dishwasher door and walked back in the direction of the table. “Yeah, it was fine. Can – can we talk?”

“You know you don’t have to ask,” Burt replied, drying his hands on a dishtowel before sitting down across from him. “Is this about a boy?”

Kurt felt all of the blood drain from his face. “I – _what_?” Because he’d been careful, _so_ careful.

“Your old man is smarter than you think,” Burt said pointedly, folding his hands on the table. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you’d light up whenever your phone buzzed or tweeted or whatever you kids call it these days. He goes to your school?”

“Not … exactly,” Kurt bit out, his tongue suddenly feeling like it was far too large for his mouth, and he wasn’t sure if this was better or worse. The kitchen suddenly felt very small and very hot, and worst of all – Kurt knew somehow his father was going to be disappointed in him, which was the one thing he tried to always avoid.

“So, there is a boy then,” Burt replied, and he looked so pleased with himself for guessing correctly. Kurt wondered how long he’d been thinking it.

“There’s … someone,” Kurt finally said, because he was fairly certain his father wouldn’t consider Blaine a boy – hell, he shouldn’t consider Kurt himself one, but Kurt didn’t know if that would ever change. “He’s older.”

That grabbed Burt’s attention. “How much older?” he asked gruffly.

Kurt took a deep breath and set his jaw. It didn’t matter, because even if his dad was mad now – he’d come around. He wasn’t an awful person, and who could hate _Blaine_? “Blaine Anderson and I have been seeing each other for a while now,” he said quickly, and he heard Burt swear under his breath. Kurt tried not to swear himself, this was going horribly. Nothing was coming out as he'd rehearsed, so he figured he should just get everything out at once, even though nothing would sound smooth at this point.

“And before you flip out, Blaine has never been anything but a perfect gentleman, and we’re taking things slow. Fourteen years may sound like a huge age difference, but when we’re together, it’s just … not. I can’t explain it, Dad, but none of it matters to either of us. We just didn’t know how to tell you or Sugar for the longest time, but he makes me really happy, Dad.”

Burt took off his baseball cap and scrubbed at his face with his hands. “Fourteen years, though, Kurt,” he said, simply, and Kurt said nothing, his silence his lone act of defiance. “You have always been a bit older than your years,” he added finally, and Kurt cracked a small smile.

“And I never can go about things the easy way,” Kurt said, and Burt shook his head in response.

“You’re lucky I’ve noticed how happy you’ve been these past few weeks, or I’d be having a much harder time with this. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m gonna meet with Blaine, we’re gonna have a little chat – I’m not going to scare him off, don’t worry,” Burt added, probably because of Kurt’s horrified expression. “I know you’d probably just go around my back to see him, or at the very least you’d want to, and I won’t put either of us in that situation. So, Blaine and I will talk, and you have no say in the matter, got it?”

“Alright,” Kurt said warily, “just please – Blaine’s important to me, Dad.”

“I can tell,” Burt replied. He stared at Kurt for a while, and Kurt couldn’t quite read his face. “I don’t know how you grew up so fast. Old enough to be dating someone closer to my age than yours.”

“You’re pretty bad at math, Dad, because thirty-two is closer to eighteen than forty-nine,” Kurt said, laughing lightly.

“I think I stopped aging at forty-five,” he corrected with a pointed glare, “even though my heart says otherwise.” He waited a beat before asking, “New York is still the plan, right? NYADA audition next month and all that? Just making sure you haven’t fallen head over heels in love with the man and decided to stay in Ohio after all.”

Kurt froze a moment before recomposing himself and answering, “Of course.”

“But you do love him?” Burt asked, and Kurt’s eyes searched his. “I saw it in your face when you answered. Like I said, your old man is smarter than you think. Does he know that yet?”

Kurt stared at his father for a beat, wondering how he just _knew_ these things, without Kurt having to say a single word. Finally, he shook his head. “Taking it slow, remember? Blaine’s dated people in New York before while living here. We’ll figure that out when I get in,” he said, even though it was _if he got in_ and _if they were still together_ and Blaine’s relationships in New York were pretty much one night stands from what Kurt could gather, but his father certainly didn’t need to know that.

“You think he feels the same way, though?” Burt asked, and there wasn’t a question in Kurt’s mind.

Kurt went upstairs and settled on his bed and he had barely pulled out his textbooks to start his homework before getting a text from Blaine. _I’m guessing you told your dad. He asked if I could meet him for a beer tonight._

 _Please call me when it’s over?_ Kurt texted back, and then tried to busy himself with his schoolwork even after Burt told him he was headed out. He returned a few hours later, Kurt having almost worked himself into a panic, and he walked straight past Kurt’s open door without saying a word. “Hey!” Kurt called out, and Burt backtracked to hover in his doorway.

“What?” Burt asked, grinning, so Kurt figured it couldn’t have gone too badly. Kurt just stared at him, willing him to give him something, _anything_ to go on. “Blaine said something about how he doesn’t ask you about what you and Sugar talk about. He and I, we have that thing now. Special dad privilege.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped. “That’s not fair!”

Burt just grinned even wider and started out of Kurt’s room. “I like him! You can keep him!”

Kurt couldn’t dial Blaine’s number fast enough. “What did you _say_ to him?”

“Nothing!” Blaine exclaimed, laughing. He paused long enough to sigh. “It really was nothing. He loves you and he was worried about you. I tried to make him less worried.”

Kurt groaned and threw his head back against the pillows. “Neither of you are going to tell me anything are you?”

“I got him off your back. You should be thanking me!” Kurt could hear Blaine’s pout in his voice.

“That’s not allowed to be as effective over the phone,” he retorted, because that was _so unfair_.

“It definitely is though, right?” Blaine replied, and he was beaming now, Kurt could tell.

“I’m not confirming or denying that statement.” Kurt let his eyes slip shut and sighed, because he knew he was right. “Fine. Thank you. Whatever you did, thank you.”

“There we go,” Blaine said appreciatively. “You’re welcome, Kurt.”

“Special dad privilege though? _Really_?” he snapped, because sure, his dad had fallen for Blaine’s charm perfectly, but how cheesy.

“See, you’re mocking. Your dad genuinely likes me and you’re _making fun_ of our bro-ness.”

“How can I _not_ mock when you use words like bro-ness?” Kurt teased, but truthfully, deep down, he was grateful that everything had gone smoothly – now if only the rest of the explanations could.

They weren’t that lucky.

***

Even in the days following, Kurt never did quite figure out exactly how it happened – who said what to whom first, who let what slip – but when he walked into the choir room that Thursday, all hell had broken loose. Rory was holding Sugar back from Santana, his arms gripped tight around her waist as her arms and legs flailed at her, Santana yelling and pointing back. Everyone stopped cold the second Kurt walked through the doors. Granted, he was a few minutes late, his session with Mrs. Schuester running long, but Mr. Schue looked at him like he was a delinquent who did such things regularly. That should have been his first clue.

“And where were you?” Mr. Schuester snapped, his tone accusatory, eyes roaming him up and down. Ten other pairs of eyes snapped forward to watch him, waiting for his response.

“I was with your wife,” Kurt argued back, holding his head high, because really. He didn’t particularly want the whole glee club to eat him alive, and he’d been with them long enough to know how to placate them – honesty, even if he didn’t really want to give it. “I meet with Mrs. Schuester every Monday and Thursday during the last half hour of last period. Not that it’s any of your business, any of you,” he scoffed, debating trying to get to a seat, but Sugar and Santana were still frozen mid-cat fight and everyone else was still staring at him. He didn’t even have to meet with Mrs. Schuester anymore, but he kind of liked her, and she’d proved helpful in planning for his NYADA audition and making sure he had a backup plan, just in case. (Plus, he got out of two days of PE a week. _Anything_ was worth that.)

“Are you really dating Sugar’s dad?” Brittany finally asked, breaking the silence. “Is he like, a time traveler, is that why it’s okay?” and everything erupted once more, Sugar and Santana yelling at each other while the rest of his friends watched on in varying states of confusion and disgust. Luckily, Mercedes and Tina’s expressions were mostly confusion, because even though they’d teased and pushed, they surely hadn’t believed it would actually happen.

“Enough!” Mr. Schuester finally yelled. “Kurt, see me in my office after practice.” And with that, it was done.

“You okay, Boo?” Mercedes whispered as Artie and Mike got ready to sing a Maroon 5 song for the week’s assignment that Kurt was frankly, tuning out. It had occurred to him at some point he hadn’t even confirmed he was dating Blaine. His silence must have been enough confirmation for them all.

“Yeah,” he whispered back, still distracted. He finally turned slightly towards her, not enough to cause a scene, since Mr. Schuster was still staring daggers at him periodically. “I – I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I meant to.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t tell you about Sam at first either, remember? I know how afraid I was to get your approval.” She patted his leg, nodding towards the back of Mr. Schue’s head. “I think you’ve got enough to deal with right now anyway. We’ll talk later.”

Kurt pulled out his cell phone, figuring Mr. Schuester wouldn’t turn around during the boys’ performance, and sent Blaine a quick text. _Whole glee club knows. Have to meet with Mr. Schue after practice. He’s not happy._

Blaine’s reply came a few moments later. _Crap. You okay? Driving back to Lima now, I can be there by 5. You shouldn’t endure his wrath alone._

The song was coming to a close and Mr. Schue was fidgeting in his seat so Kurt typed one last quick response, before pocketing his phone. _Doing ok. Practice is over at 4:15 but it’s fine. Have to go, see you then._

At the end of practice, Mr. Schuester made a beeline out the door, but Kurt lingered in the choir room, checking on Sugar, who’d calmed considerably, and wanted to make sure _he_ was okay. He still got appalled glances from the boys as they filed out around them, Tina and Mercedes and Brittany offering him apologetic, yet confused smiles, Santana ignoring him completely. “Can you just, like, not go?” Sugar asked, worrying her lip as they filed out into the hall and towards Mr. Schuester’s office.

“I think that’ll make things worse, Sugar. Your dad said he’ll be here at five and we wasted almost fifteen minutes,” Kurt told her with a grateful smile. He gave her a quick hug before telling her to get out of there – Mr. Schuester looked pissed, and he didn’t want her to get all riled up again.

He was right. “Kurt, _what_ are you _thinking_?” Mr. Schue boomed once he shut the office door. “You’re a student and Blaine Anderson is an adult, let alone one of your friend’s fathers.”

“I’ll be nineteen in three months, Mr. Schuester,” Kurt replied cooly, collapsing into the chair in front of his desk, and he sort of wondered how Mrs. Schuester could stay married to him for all of these years. “I’ll be off to New York City in four, what’s to say I wouldn’t meet someone older there?”

Mr. Schuester didn’t have a retort for that, so he blinked rapidly and finally just said, “You’re just _so young_ , Kurt.”

“Yes, well, Mrs. Schuester has been quite helpful in the matter,” he added, and well, that was the wrong thing to say, the fact that she had known all along and he hadn’t perhaps getting him riled up again. “She – I’ve been talking to her since before Blaine and I started dating. She talked to him too. It’s not like we just _rushed into this_ or anything. Also, my dad knows. He wasn’t exactly thrilled with it, but he’s okay with it now. So, really, no offense, but it’s none of your business.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Mr. Shue replied firmly, finally sitting down in his own desk chair. “You’re one of my favorite students, and Blaine was too, but – he’s not a student anymore, and the last thing I want to see is you getting taken advantage of!” His tone was growing increasingly louder at each word, and when Kurt opened his mouth, he couldn’t help the angry attitude that exploded out.

“Mr. Schuester, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I don’t know what else I can do to assure you nothing of the sort is going on –“ Kurt heard the door open behind him, and glanced on the wall clock before turning around. It wasn’t even 4:45; Blaine must have sped the whole way there.

He looked at Blaine’s face – and Blaine just looked _tired_. Exhausted. “Kurt, go home,” Blaine said wearily, and Kurt wanted to argue back, stand his ground and show Mr. Schuester that they were equals after all, but at Blaine’s silent pleading, he got up. He knew Blaine meant well. Kurt had to spend five days a week with the man until graduation. He couldn’t afford to have Will Schuester holding a grudge against him until then.

“Call me,” he whispered, squeezing Blaine’s hand as he passed, and went home without another word.

His father picked up on things the second they sat down to dinner, Kurt having worked alongside him in relative silence as they made the meal. “Rough day?” he asked, and Kurt just laughed bitterly.

“Somehow New Directions found out about me and Blaine, and none of them are too happy about it, and Mr. Schuester tried to lecture me about how wrong it was,” Kurt replied, pushing the peas around his plate. “Blaine showed up and I’m pretty sure they were about to get into a shouting match when I left.”

Burt heaved a large sigh and set his knife and fork down. “You had to know it wouldn’t be easy, you and Blaine. Just because you got lucky and have an awesome dad and Blaine has a pretty cool daughter doesn’t mean everyone will see things like we do.”

“I know,” Kurt replied quickly, finally pausing to eat some of the food on his plate. “It was just a lot of … wrongness at once today.”

Kurt’s phone rang from where he left it on the kitchen counter and he froze. They had a rule about no phones during dinner, but surely his dad would let him just this once. “Oh, go on, answer it! You’re not eating anyway,” Burt said, grabbing his plate from him and taking it to the microwave so he could heat it up when he got off. “You have to tell me what he said to that idiot when you’re done.”

Kurt rushed from his seat to grab his phone and answer. “You okay?” he said breathlessly, and he could head Blaine’s own bitter laugh on the other end.

“No. I mean, I will be, I just can’t talk about it right now. I’m just calling because you asked me to.”

“Oh,” Kurt replied, and he had _never_ heard Blaine sound so angry. “Are – are you sure?”

“Yeah , I just – I need to go to the gym and pretend the punching bag is Will Schuester’s head or something. God, it doesn’t help I’ve been too busy to go for the past few days.” He laughed again, this time not so acidic, and Kurt sighed.

“Blaine, that sounds like something you need to do then.” He didn’t answer, so Kurt tried again. “Listen, my dad and I just made dinner and there are leftovers. I’ll call Sugar and she can come over here and eat with me, you go to the gym and work out whatever you need to. I’ll send something back with her for you to eat and you can call me after, okay?”

“You really are too good for me, you know that?” Blaine finally said after a beat of silence. “It really wasn’t that bad. It probably didn’t help that I told him Emma was too kind a soul for him at the end there. That was kind of a low blow.”

Kurt chuckled, knowing how fiercely Blaine would protect Mrs. Schuester if he needed to. “We’re okay, right?”

“Of course,” Blaine said quickly, reassuring him. “I didn’t even ask. How did the rest of your friends react?”

“Mercedes is the most okay with it, I think, followed by Tina. Everyone else was definitely … I don’t think offended is the right word, they are New Directions after all, but … they’ll come around. They’re nothing if not loyal.” It was the truth – his odd group of friends might act like they were at each other’s throats (and actually be at them sometimes), but when it came down to it, they had each other’s backs.

Kurt greeted Sugar at the door with a hug half an hour later and Burt had already warmed up a plate for her in addition to re-warming Kurt’s own dinner. “He’ll be okay, right?” Kurt asked, and Sugar nodded.

“He’ll be better in the morning, after the gym and sleep. Promise,” Sugar replied brightly, giving him an over-exaggerated kiss on the cheek as she pulled out of the hug.

Burt left them alone to eat their dinner in silence, and halfway through, it occurred to Kurt to ask about Santana. “Did she ever mention why she was so angry?” he asked, figuring it was just because she was in the mood to pick a fight that day.

“Oh,” Sugar answered awkwardly. “She, uh, said you’d had it hard enough and didn’t need your first real relationship to be hard and basically implied my dad wasn’t good enough for you or something. I don’t know, she got really, really angry and started yelling in Spanish for a while. I didn’t even realize you guys were close.”

“We’re not extremely,” Kurt admitted, because they weren’t aside from the half-assed attempts at her trying to keep Karofsky away from him at the end of last year, but perhaps he should have given her more credit. “Interesting. I personally don’t agree with her assessment, but thanks for sticking up for us, Sugar,” he added warmly, smiling at her from across the table, and she returned it.

***

Now that Sugar knew about their relationship, it was so much easier not to have to sneak around. Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them one Saturday afternoon when Sugar left to go meet Rory, and Kurt was thankful he didn’t have to wait for her to leave to come over.

“You put way too much butter and salt on this,” Kurt complained when Blaine returned with a second batch, leaving Blaine to it and returning his attention to the movie. A few minutes later, Blaine set the bowl on the coffee table, still mostly full, and Kurt had to smirk at the fact that he was right. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine glancing at his hand, as if he didn’t know what to do with it – he hadn’t brought out any napkins. “Blaine Anderson, don’t you dare get butter stains on my clothes.”

There was a flash of mischief in Blaine’s eyes and Kurt swore under his breath as he moved away quickly, squealing far too loudly for his liking. “I wouldn’t get them on your _clothes_ ,” Blaine teased, but he crouched over Kurt, pinning him to the couch before he could escape fully anyway. “But your skin … then I could lick it off …”

“Not if I get there first,” Kurt breathed out, reaching for Blaine’s hand with his own. It caught Blaine off guard, and Kurt could see his eyes darken as he drew Blaine’s thumb into his mouth. “Mmm,” he hummed, licking the digit until it was clean and sucking on the pad. He heard Blaine’s breath hitch as he moved onto his forefinger, giving it the same attention, bringing it fully into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip – just to make sure it was thoroughly clean, of course, not at all because Blaine did that same move to his dick and it drove him _mad_.

As Kurt moved his tongue on to lick Blaine’s middle and ring fingers clean at the same time, he looked up at Blaine through the web of their hands and saw his wide eyes staring back at him. Blaine was so turned on by his actions, he knew his boyfriend’s expressions well enough by now, and Blaine getting turned on only fueled Kurt’s arousal even further. By the time he made it to Blaine’s pinky finger, mouthing up the side, he could feel Blaine growing hard against his thigh, and he knew Blaine would never, ever ask, never want to ask for something Kurt didn’t potentially want to do – but he could see it in his eyes, he wanted it.

All Kurt wanted to do in that moment was make Blaine feel good. Make Blaine feel amazing, like he always made him. Kurt pushed Blaine’s hand away from his mouth, pulling Blaine down by his sweater to crash their lips together, making things dirty from the start. Blaine groaned against Kurt’s lips and Kurt just swallowed it down with the rest of Blaine’s kisses, snaking a hand down his body to run the heel of his hand over Blaine’s hardening erection. Blaine gasped at the contact, and Kurt took the opportunity of their parted lips to whisper, “We should go upstairs. I – I want to suck you.”

There. It was all out in the open, so Kurt knew he wouldn’t chicken out once they got upstairs, and from the way Blaine’s eyes widened even further, it was totally unexpected. “O-okay,” Blaine stammered back, climbing off the couch and almost tripping over the coffee table in his haste. Kurt tried not to laugh. He couldn’t fault Blaine for being a bit eager, he supposed.

Once Blaine’s door was shut and locked, clothes were shed, and then there they were, naked on Blaine’s bed like they’d been over a half dozen times before. “Come here,” Blaine said, reaching for Kurt to pull him closer, bringing their lips together once more, firm, soothing, just like always, as if Blaine knew Kurt needed a little reassurance.

“Lay down,” Kurt whispered, nudging at Blaine’s chest after he extracted his bottom lip from between Blaine’s teeth, not allowing himself to get lost in Blaine’s kisses for once. He let his own lips wander down Blaine’s collarbone, down his breastplate, hearing the sharp breath Blaine sucked in as his tongue flicked over a nipple. He paused long enough to lavish attention to the sensitive area, circling his tongue around it to tease before flicking once more (Kurt had been right months earlier – all of the spots that drove Blaine crazy _were_ hiding under his clothes). He trailed his mouth over to Blaine’s other nipple as to not leave it out, and Blaine’s breath became more ragged, his chest rising and falling more rapidly under his hands and tongue.

Kurt kissed his way down Blaine’s body, stopping at every sensitive spot he knew, and by the time he was nipping at Blaine’s hipbones, his plan had gone just as predicted – Blaine was begging and writhing and _completely_ turned on. “Please, Kurt, _oh my god … please_.”

He nosed his way down, placing more kisses in the crease of Blaine’s thigh as he inched closer to his cock, breathing in Blaine’s scent, stronger than ever before. He thought back to the only other conversation they’d had about this, when Blaine asked him, again almost begging, when and if they ever did this, that Kurt would take it slow. Kurt wasn’t stupid, he knew he wouldn’t be as skilled as Blaine – but he also knew now that it wasn’t a contest; it was just about making Blaine feel amazing. He could do that.

Kurt repositioned until he was nestled in between Blaine’s legs, comfortable on the mattress, his face inches away from Blaine’s cock. He ran his hands up Blaine’s thighs, feeling the muscles tense under his touch, and placed a small kiss to the head of Blaine’s cock, slightly off-center, and he heard Blaine’s breath hitch again above him. He placed another on the other side, and another on the slit, and then worked his way down, placing kisses down the shaft that got far messier as he went along, his tongue darting out to trace each vein and ridge he came across, and Blaine actually started _whimpering_ at one point. He looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, and saw Blaine’s eyes screwed shut, one of his hands rumpled in the sheets, and he could see why Blaine got off on this so much. This was fantastic, the ability to turn your partner into putty using his hands and his mouth – his own dick was straining towards his stomach, but he tried to ignore it. He had obviously gotten Blaine off before but this – this was totally different. He hadn’t even taken him in his mouth yet.

Kurt should change that.

He pulled his lips away from the base of Blaine’s cock and made his way back to the head, wetting his lips with his tongue and sinking his mouth down over just the tip. He tightened his lips, marveling at the weight of it against his tongue, and Blaine whimpered yet again. He sucked lightly, trying to find the right balance of pressure and suction, inching his mouth down just slightly further. “Fuck, Kurt, I –“ Blaine bit out brokenly, and Kurt knew Blaine would be overly encouraging the first time they did this, but there was no faking on his part, not from how wrecked his voice sounded.

Kurt worked his mouth back and forth slowly, flattening his tongue against the underside, and tried to find a rhythm. It wasn’t perfect, and there were one or two unfortunate slurping sounds that Kurt would like to forget, but from the steady stream of gasps and breathy moans coming from Blaine’s mouth – Kurt would have never known. His jaw began to ache, but he ignored it, switching things up for a bit instead and paying attention to the head again, stealing a move from Blaine and swirling his tongue along the ridge where it met the shaft.

By the time he switched back to bobbing his head, Blaine was close from the noises he was making, and Kurt would’ve given anything to see Blaine’s face, but he didn’t want to choke, either. Blaine’s hand trailed down to Kurt’s cheek, tracing over where it was hollowed out, and Kurt realized Blaine could feel his cock through the thin layers of skin. “Oh god, Kurt, pu-pull off – I’m gonna –“ he stuttered, and Kurt wasn’t having any of that, wrapping his lips tighter around Blaine’s cock instead. Blaine cried out his name as his orgasm hit, and Kurt did start to cough halfway through, so he pulled off, working Blaine through his orgasm the rest of the way with his hand. Swallowing hadn’t been entirely unpleasant though, Kurt thinking he could grow to love the bitter taste on his tongue that was purely Blaine, and before he could process that further, Blaine was pulling him up his body.

“You’re amazing … so fucking amazing …” Blaine breathed out before kissing Kurt fiercely, slipping his tongue into Kurt’s mouth without preamble, and it was Kurt’s turn to gasp and writhe against him. “Your turn,” he whispered playfully, flipping them and pinning Kurt to the mattress as he traveled further down, and Kurt didn’t even have time to clear his head before he was coming fast and furious down Blaine’s throat, appreciating things just a little more now that he’d been on the other side.

***

“So, how does it feel to be NYADA’s most recent admittee?” Blaine asked, wiggling his toes into Kurt’s thigh. They were lounging in Blaine’s bathtub, surrounded by thousands of bubbles. Kurt’s NYADA audition had been that afternoon, and apparently, in Blaine’s mind, there was no question as to whether or not he’d get in.

“I’m not in yet,” Kurt pointed out, tickling Blaine’s side with his own toes, but he couldn’t help grinning. It had felt wonderful, perfect, _amazing_ up on that stage with the girls behind him, and he’d gotten such lovely feedback. Even better, Blaine had been able to sneak into the auditorium to watch alongside Sugar and Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, and looking out to their smiling faces had been the icing on the cake. “I mean, I was spectacular, and they’d be stupid to not accept me, of course, but still.”

“You didn’t read Rachel’s letter of recommendation. I did. Trust me,” Blaine reassured him. He made his way over to Kurt’s side of the tub, his body sliding effortlessly over Kurt’s in the water. Kurt sighed as Blaine settled on top of him, letting himself actually relax for the first time in weeks – everything was out of his hands now. He felt perfectly content now with Blaine’s weight solid on top of him, the suds swirling around him. He didn’t even feel the twinge of guilt he thought he’d feel this weekend.

There was one event Burt Hummel wouldn’t miss each year, and that was the Dayton car show every March. He and a few of the guys from work would go down for the weekend and split hotel rooms and have a guys’ weekend. They’d been doing it since before Kurt’s mother died, and that was the only year he skipped. This year, the first day just happened to coincide with the date of Kurt’s NYADA audition. Burt almost cancelled again and Kurt told him that was absurd. He’d spent twenty minutes on the phone with him earlier, and thankfully, they were both so excited, his father hadn’t grilled him about his plans for the weekend. There was probably no doubt in his father’s mind that he’d be spending most of it with Blaine. Over the past few weeks, they’d thankfully learned to trust each other’s judgment.

Kurt telling his father not to cancel had nothing to do with the forty-eight hours he’d be able to spend with Blaine alone. Not one bit – okay, maybe a little bit. After the stress he’d put himself through for the audition, he really did need a weekend to relax and unwind, and really, aside from the one night he’d spent with Blaine back in January – they were _never_ this fortunate. He’d bribed Sugar and Tina with the promise of a summer day trip to the new Cincinnati outlet mall before he left for New York if Sugar stayed at Tina’s all weekend and didn’t set foot in the house again until Sunday night. Blaine thought it was merely coincidental that Sugar had decided to stay away.

“Mmmm, hi,” Blaine said, nuzzling against Kurt’s neck and placing lazy kisses down it. Kurt gripped at Blaine’s ass to hoist him over close enough to kiss him properly, and he groaned at the contact. Blaine rested his chin on Kurt’s chest, and his cock brushed against Kurt’s thigh in passing.

“Hello,” Kurt replied softly against his lips before kissing him. “Happy to see me, it seems?” he teased, Blaine’s cock pressed hard up against his lower stomach with the way he was now positioned.

“I’m always happy to see you,” Blaine pointed out contentedly, before lowering his voice, and Kurt would never get over that, how Blaine could just turn on a dime from perfect gentleman to being utterly and completely turned on. “Besides, you didn’t see yourself in those gold pants, Kurt. They didn’t leave much to the imagination, and I have a pretty vivid imagination.”

“I had no idea what the stage lights would do to them, but I stand by my performance choices,” Kurt stated, the corners of his lips curling into a grin as he pecked another kiss at Blaine’s mouth and his lips followed him instinctively when he pulled back, searching for more. “You should tell me about this imagination of yours.”

“Oh, _Kurt_ ,” Blaine moaned as he braced his hands on the back of the tub to kiss Kurt, more forcefully this time around, some of the water sloshing over the side in the process. A gasp escaped Kurt’s lips as they broke for air. Now with Blaine hovering over him instead of holding him down, his body floated towards the surface of the water, trying to get closer to Blaine once more. Kurt steadied himself, holding onto Blaine’s arms where they still gripped the tub wall, his hips arching up and searching for friction for his own rapidly hardening cock.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?” Kurt bit out in between kisses, and apparently Kurt was talking too much, because Blaine trailed his lips across his jaw and over to his earlobe, ignoring his question. Kurt often wondered what went on in Blaine’s mind, because he’d expressed concerns about freaking Kurt out with oversharing too much too fast. Kurt assured him he didn’t need to worry about that, but he did anyway.

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll show you,” Blaine growled right against the shell of Kurt’s ear before drawing the lobe into his mouth to tease it with his tongue, and Kurt gasped and bucked up into him again, spilling more water. He could settle for that.

Their legs became tangled as they glided against each other in the soapy water, their dicks sliding against each other too, and as Blaine bent down to suck on Kurt’s collarbone, his cock slipped down past Kurt’s balls, down between the cheeks of his ass. Kurt breathed in sharply and Blaine was quick to apologize, citing how slippery the water was, and all Kurt could think to do was how he had to get Blaine to shut up, biting out, “ _Don’t move_ ,” because Blaine’s cock sliding between his cheeks felt all sorts of amazing.

“Yeah?” Blaine asked, placing one last kiss on Kurt’s shoulder before reaching down to pull Kurt’s legs around his waist to position them better, and Blaine’s cock slid further down his crack. Kurt gasped out Blaine’s name as the head of it rubbed against his entrance, and Blaine sighed, “Yeah,” once more before trying to position them better in the water. Blaine’s lips found his again, and his hips pulled slowly back before shooting forward over and over, the thick head of Blaine’s cock dragging over the same spot once more, and Kurt whimpered into his mouth as he moved to repeat his actions all over again.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt exhaled as he continued to do so, rolling his head back to rest against the cool tile of the bathtub, Blaine taking advantage of the expanse of Kurt’s neck in front of him, nipping slightly, and Kurt didn’t even care that marks would probably be left. A week of scarves would be worth it for the way Blaine’s teeth were running over his pulse point. His own cock was trapped almost painfully between their stomachs, so he weaved a hand under the water to try and release some of the pressure, wrapping his hand around himself and not even bothering to start out slow. Blaine chuckled gently against his neck when he did. Kurt wanted to ask what was so funny, but he was suddenly so turned on and needed to come so badly from how Blaine’s cock was pushing against him in the most intimate way, hard and warm and wet from the bathwater that surrounded them, he didn’t even care.

“Let me,” Blaine murmured sweetly, removing one hand from the back of the bathtub and reaching down to replace Kurt’s hand with his own. “You’re just so _gorgeous_ like this, Kurt,” Blaine stuttered, as his hips and his hand worked smoothly, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, catching his breath before he continued. “That’s all I could think about while you were up on that stage today, how gorgeous and remarkable and amazing and perfect you are,” he drew in another deep breath before continuing, “how you save this side of you only for me.”

“E-e-everything, Blaine,” Kurt stammered, almost losing his head right then and there because Blaine was pounding his hips against him harder and running his thumb over the slit of his cock. “ _Everything’s_ for you.”

Blaine ducked his head as he leaned all of his weight into the one arm still braced on the back of the tub, his head dipping down just at the right height to whisper in Kurt’s ear. “Shh, I know, I know … come on and come for me, Kurt … it’ll feel so good … you’ve been wound up far too tight this week …. come on, baby, please.” Blaine’s voice broke a little on the tail end, and Kurt whimpered one last time at the sound of it before his orgasm hit, spilling over Blaine’s hand and into the bathwater and banging his head a little harder than he probably should have as he threw his head backwards onto the tile.

Kurt’s eyes slipped shut and he felt Blaine’s free hand roam to his hip, gripping tightly as he continued to thrust once, twice, only three times before it disappeared and Kurt felt an unfamiliar warmth spread above him, strange but not unpleasant. He opened his eyes to see Blaine’s beautiful blissed out face, having come all over his stomach, most of it washed away almost instantly by the water. “Sorry, I should have done that somewhere else,” Blaine said as he collapsed on Kurt’s chest once more post-orgasm, and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure we should have done _all of this_ somewhere else,” he replied, waving a hand towards the bathroom floor, where half of the water from the bathtub had ended up. “It wouldn’t have been nearly as fun, though.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” Blaine sighed, pushing himself back up and out of the tub in search for towels.

Later that night, when it was dark and they were cuddling close in Blaine’s bed while Kurt stroked at Blaine’s hair (he hadn’t put gel in it after their bath, just some light styling crème to not have it go wild), Kurt brought up his question again. “As amazing as earlier was,” he murmured into Blaine’s hair as he twisted his fingers around the ringlets, “I don’t think that’s what your vivid imagination came up with.”

“It was pretty close,” Blaine breathed out and that was all Kurt needed to hear.

Kurt slid down further under the covers until he was flush enough with Blaine’s face to kiss him. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I want everything with you, Blaine.” He kissed him again, sucking on Blaine’s bottom lip just the way he liked and feeling him relax in his arms. Blaine stayed silent, letting Kurt deepen the kiss, their tongues moving side by side briefly before Kurt pulled them apart, breathing in sharply and steeling himself before continuing. Maybe if he shared a little, Blaine would feel better sharing too. “I may not want it all right now, but I do want it. I – I thought about it a lot, before we were together, when – when you asked me to read those pamphlets. How you’d feel inside me. What it would feel like if you touched me there. What I’d feel like inside of _you_.”

“Holy fuck, Kurt,” Blaine groaned, burying his head into Kurt’s shoulder, and maybe he went too far – he might have actually broken his boyfriend. Blaine lifted his head to kiss Kurt again furiously, teeth and tongues clashing a bit, and Kurt trailed his hands down the stretch of Blaine’s back to his ass to pull him forward and slot their hips together just right. Even though neither of them were fully hard yet, the friction still felt wonderful and they gasped into each other’s mouths. “Okay, do you trust me?” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s jaw as he peppered it with kisses, pressing his hips down to push Kurt backwards on the bed, pinning him to the mattress. “If I were to try something, do you trust me?”

Blaine sat back far enough to look Kurt straight in the eye, and even in the dim lighting, his lips were red and shiny from kissing and his eyes were wide and dark and Kurt wanted whatever Blaine was willing to give him in that moment. He nodded and Blaine surged forward to give him one last kiss. “If you don’t like it or you think it’s too weird, we’ll stop, okay?” he said before asking Kurt to turn over and pulling his boxer briefs down over his hips, the elastic stretching over the swell of his ass.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Blaine whispered, ghosting a hand all the way down from the small of Kurt’s back to his right ass cheek. He bent down to place a kiss at the base of Kurt’s spine, which almost tickled, and another one in between where his thumb and forefinger were, his hand still gripping Kurt’s ass tightly. Blaine kissed just above his thumb, and then over to the top of Kurt’s crack. Finally, Kurt felt Blaine use his hand to gain enough access to place a single kiss to Kurt’s entrance and Kurt felt something pull tight within him at the contact.

Okay, he could see why Blaine was worried he might think it was weird – it _was_ weird, but he could wait it out because of the telltale signs of arousal swirling within him. Before he could give it another thought, he felt something firm and wet trail between his cheeks, and it took him a minute to realize that it was Blaine’s _tongue_. Blaine circled it slowly around the rim of his hole, every place it touched causing his nerves to stand up on end in delicious pleasure, and Kurt was going to cry out, but it strangled in his throat instead as he buried his head in the pillows.

“You okay up there?” Blaine said, and Kurt could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke, the smug bastard.

“Didn’t you find something better to do with your mouth?” Kurt shot back haughtily, and Blaine shut him up with another firm stroke against his hole. He did cry out at that one, thankful for the pillow in front of him to muffle the sounds a little even though they were alone. He circled again, more sure than last time, and then twisted his tongue in a figure eight that made Kurt whimper. He normally didn’t have this problem when Blaine went down on him, noises constantly spewing from his lips, but this was different, more intimate somehow, and Blaine was driving him _insane_.

Both of Blaine’s hands were positioned on either side of Kurt’s ass now, holding him open for his tongue, his palms wide against the smooth muscle of his ass, gripping tightly. Spit was dripping down below his balls, and Blaine’s nose was pressed right up against his crack, and everything was so messy, but kind of _wonderful_ because of it. Blaine was alternating between feather light touches of his tongue, and firmer, more purposeful strokes, and each time he switched he pulled another gasp or moan or groan from Kurt’s lips. He swirled his tongue in a figure eight motion once more, this time stopping in the middle and pushing the tip of his tongue just barely inside of him. “Blaine, Blaine, _oh my god, Blaine,_ ” he cried out, reaching out for the rumpled bed sheets for something to grab onto, his fingers curling in them. Blaine edged his tongue further inside, groaning quietly, hardly loud enough for Kurt to hear him, but he didn’t need to hear him – he could feel the vibrations coursing through him, and he couldn’t help it, he cried out again.

“You’re _so, so_ hot like this, Kurt,” Blaine purred hastily as he withdrew his tongue, blowing a burst of cool air against his hole before thrusting it back in. Kurt knew it was barely inside of him, Blaine still giving him just the tip, and he felt like his whole body was just vibrating with want.

He glanced over his shoulder at Blaine, and realized it _was_. Blaine’s face was tucked away between his cheeks, only a mass of dark curly, hair visible, and his whole lower body was actually _quivering_. He turned back around to whimper into the pillow, because he couldn’t watch anymore. “More, more, please,” he begged, whining again when Blaine’s tongue delved further inside of him, feeling his body relax and give way to the delicious heat that followed in its wake. Blaine withdrew his tongue once more and thrust it back in over and over, licking further into Kurt’s body each time, and Kurt could feel his orgasm building – he couldn’t believe he was going to come without even touching his dick. His body jolted involuntarily as he thought about it, rubbing his cock further down into the mattress and pushing his ass further back onto Blaine’s face immediately after, which elicited a guttural moan from deep within him and caused Kurt’s whole body to feel like it was trembling along with Blaine.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt choked out one last time before his orgasm hit him, rutting into the mattress and Blaine kept still, gripping Kurt’s ass even tighter and letting him fuck his tongue as he rode out the orgasm, placing a smattering of kisses along his lower back after he collapsed on the bed, not even trying to miss landing where he just came all over the sheets. He thought he heard Blaine jerking off behind him, knowing he should roll over and help, but that might have been the _hardest he ever came_ and his limbs were so heavy and Blaine sounded so far away.

Before he could bring himself to do so, he heard Blaine grunt and felt something warm and wet splatter his back – so much for that idea. He couldn’t even be offended by it, because his stomach was already covered with his own come, his ass and balls were covered in Blaine’s spit – they were going to have to shower immediately anyway. “I’m sorry, I keep coming on you today,” Blaine said with an apologetic laugh as he rolled over next to him.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s kind of hot,” Kurt replied, grinning lazily and reaching over to straighten Blaine’s hair where it was sticking up in the back.

“You’re one to talk about kind of hot, Kurt,” Blaine pointed out with raised eyebrows, ducking down to kiss him on the cheek. “Seriously … so … incredibly … sexy.” He punctuated each word with another kiss across Kurt’s jaw to his other cheek, and Kurt tugged slightly at his hair to pull him back. Blaine’s eyes unfocused a bit in the dark, confused as to what Kurt was doing, but then he brought their lips together, opening his mouth for Blaine instantly. He could taste himself on Blaine’s tongue, dark and heady, and Blaine grunted when Kurt drew his tongue further into his mouth, not even caring where it had been.

“I want to do that for you,” Kurt said breathlessly afterward. “I want to make you feel that good. Not tonight, because I’m exhausted, but tomorrow, definitely.”

“Yeah?” Blaine asked, still a little unsure, and his boyfriend was seriously the most endearing person ever.

“Yes,” Kurt replied assuredly, pressing his forehead to Blaine’s. “Now, come on, shower, before I decide I’m too tired to even move,” he added, nudging Blaine’s shoulder with the heel of his hand. He tumbled out of bed behind him, heading to the bathroom and for the first time in a long time – realizing he felt completely and utterly content.

***

He got in.

Kurt Hummel was going to NYADA.

He’d been on pins and needles for six whole days, ever since he’d gotten a lovely hand written note from Rachel telling him to watch the mail with a little winking smiley face. Still, he hadn’t wanted to seem over-zealous, because even someone like the esteemed Rachel Berry did have her limits. He rushed home from school each day, checking the mail before heading inside, and when he saw the letter that Friday afternoon, he went straight to the garage.

“It came!” Kurt called out, and Burt rolled out from under a ’99 Chevy, passing his wrench off to Matt and wiping his hands on his coveralls.

“Well, don’t just stand there, open the damn thing!” he said excitedly, and a few of the other guys that weren’t preoccupied with cars gathered around to hear the news.

“Drum roll, please,” Kurt sang animatedly, and Burt banged on the hood of the Chevy as Kurt slid a finger under the seal of the envelope with a flourish. “I got in!” Kurt shouted, reading the first few lines of the letter. “I’m going to New York!”

The next few minutes were a blur of hugs from his father and the guys and at some point, Burt grabbed the letter, reading every last word aloud, and Kurt wished he could bottle the moment, because he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his father so proud.

“Is Blaine home yet?” Burt asked out of the blue as someone clapped him on the shoulder. “You gotta go tell Blaine!”

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt rushed through the Anderson’s front door. Blaine’s Prius was parked in the driveway, so he knew he was home, and they’d been planning to have dinner together anyway. Blaine was in the kitchen, emptying the dishwasher, and he rushed to the doorway when Kurt slammed the front door. “Did it come?” he asked, no question about why Kurt would be rushing otherwise.

Kurt nodded, slowing his pace as he approached Blaine’s side. “I got in,” he breathed out, and the words were barely out of his mouth before Blaine scooped him up tight in his arms in an attempt to twirl them both around in a circle.

“You’re amazing,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt square on the mouth when they stopped spinning. “Absolutely amazing, I knew you’d get in.” Kurt pulled the letter from his jacket pocket to let Blaine read, and they headed over to the couch to sit while he did. Kurt watched Blaine’s face light up, murmuring words like _exceptional talent_ and _great honor_ and Kurt chewed at the corner of his lip to distract himself. “Rachel wouldn’t tell me, you know,” he finally said, carefully refolding the letter. “She knew and she wouldn’t tell me. I even tried bribing her!”

Kurt giggled at his boyfriend’s absurdity – Rachel had only known for a week or so, after all. “But then we wouldn’t have had this moment,” Kurt pointed out, tilting his head to the side, and Blaine relented.

“This is true.” Blaine brought his hand up to the side of Kurt’s cheek, cupping it and leaning in to kiss him again lightly, just a brush of their lips. “I’m so proud of you. New York isn’t going to know what hit it. That city’s going to love you – _everyone’s_ going to think you’re astounding and brilliant, and everything is going to get so much better for you, I just know it.”

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, to blather on about how excited he was, but his words caught in his throat at how Blaine’s statement was phrased. “Why – why does it sound like you’re breaking up with me?” he asked, carefully and slowly, almost as if he didn’t want to hear the next words out of Blaine’s mouth.

“I’m not!” Blaine said quickly, a look of panic crossing his face, but there was a hint of hesitation in his voice, the teeniest bit of doubt. Kurt could feel tears pricking behind his eyes, and he would _not_ cry today, not on one of the happiest days of his life.

“But,” Kurt prompted coolly, setting his jaw for the inevitable. He’d been stupid to think this could work out, that Blaine would want to continue a relationship with him once he left – he was just a stupid _kid_. How could he have been such an idiot? How could he be silly enough to think they'd both want to make this work past his time in Ohio?

“I just,” Blaine started, and then sighed exasperatedly, taking Kurt’s hands in his own. Kurt fought every fiber of his being not to pull them away. Honestly, he had to fight everything he had inside of him not to get up and leave the house. “When we started this relationship, I had to promise myself I wouldn't pull the older and wiser card on you, because that's not fair to either of us. I don't look at you as anything less than an equal, Kurt, and I hope these past few months have shown you that.” Kurt let his guard down slightly, because Blaine was right. Kurt could have all the doubts in the world about being a stupid kid, but not once had Blaine actually made him feel that way.

“Blaine,” Kurt replied, squeezing his hands, but Blaine shook his head in response.

“Let me finish?" he asked, and Kurt nodded. "That being said, this is the _only_ time I will pull that card on you, I swear, for as long as we know each other. I just want you to be able to experience everything New York City has to offer without anything holding you back because – you just – you have no idea what's in store you. How much things will change the second you step off that airplane.”

“Why would you be the one to hold me back?” Kurt blurted out, eyes widening, only snapping his mouth shut when Blaine murmured his name pleadingly.

“I just know from experience because I’ve had a lot of things hold me back in life, okay? _A lot_. You have such a bright future ahead of you, and I never want to be the person that keeps you from it. I – I could never live with myself if I was the cause of you missing out on your dreams Kurt, I love you far, far too much for that.”

Kurt felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. “You … what?” he asked, because surely he’d heard incorrectly. Surely Blaine hadn’t said … he’d loved him. (Of course Kurt loved Blaine, but that didn’t matter – Kurt was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve for fear of it getting shattered into a million pieces, just like the clothes he wore to school being ruined by slushies and dumpster tosses. If Blaine broke up with him and he didn’t know … well, things would be easier on them both.)

Blaine’s eyes widened, as if he didn’t realize he’d let those precious words slip, before gripping his hands even tighter and starting to ramble. “I love you so much, Kurt, and I haven’t let myself say it because I know it’s not fair to you. You should be able to go off to New York and have an amazing life and not have to worry about your stupid older boyfriend who’s stuck in Ohio for the foreseeable future dragging you down, no matter how much it’s true that I love you.”

“But I love you too,” Kurt breathed out somehow, which he found almost impossible because it still felt as if his lungs held no air. Blaine’s lips were on his then, providing everything he needed as they shared the same breaths, grounding him. “I love you too,” he repeated once they pulled far enough away for him to speak, the words ghosting over Blaine’s lips. “I don’t care if you’re stuck here, I love you and I want to be with you and I can’t imagine being with anyone else and we’ll work it out, okay?” Kurt kissed Blaine once more and noticed the tears threatening to fall at the corners of Blaine’s eyes, and okay, maybe they were going to cry a little on one of the happiest days of Kurt’s life. Kurt couldn’t help grinning slightly as he wiped underneath Blaine’s eyelashes. “You do realize Rachel let slip how often you visited her in New York when you all were in college and after, don’t you?”

Blaine twisted his hands in Kurt’s jacket, chuckling as he pulled him closer. “I suppose she always has been our biggest fan.” His smile didn’t quite meet his eyes, so Kurt clucked his tongue at him.

“Hey,” he said, putting a finger underneath Blaine’s chin to tilt it up so he could look straight into his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes. “I’m not blowing off your concerns, but today I got into the school of my dreams and somebody told me he was in love with me. Can I just … relish in that for a little bit?”

Blaine’s eyes crinkled and softened, and there was the Blaine Kurt knew so well. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, voice sugary sweet. “You’re exactly right. This calls for a celebration. We should order in from the Italian place that has the really good cheesecake, and then I can show you _how much_ I love and appreciate you afterwards,” Blaine said, quirking his eyebrows.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve been showing me for months now,” Kurt pointed out softly, thinking back to the conversation he’d had with his father months earlier, about he knew how much Blaine cared for him even if it wasn’t expressly stated. “It’s always nice to be reminded, though,” he added, and Blaine grinned at him immensely wide, as if Kurt was the sole reason the sun rose in the morning, and he might have known before, but he’d never been more certain – he really and truly loved this man.

Later that night in Blaine’s bed, after food and dessert, when they were kissing franticly as if they couldn’t get enough of each other, Blaine leaned down and whispered in Kurt’s ear. “What do you want?”

“You have condoms, right?” Kurt whispered back, even though he knew Blaine did. They’d already talked weeks before about how things would go when Kurt was ready, and all Kurt had to do was let Blaine know. Blaine hummed back in affirmation and went back to kissing at Kurt’s neck, unfazed, even as Kurt’s hips bucked in anticipation, trying to bring him even closer to Blaine. He shoved his hands underneath Blaine’s shirt, running his hands over the firm planes of Blaine’s skin in an attempt to do so. Blaine pulled back from the spot he was sucking on Kurt’s collarbone to pull off his thin cotton shirt, motioning for Kurt to do the same.

The rest of their clothes were shed after that, and Blaine rummaged in the nightstand for the lube and aforementioned condoms. Kurt reached for him as he made his way back to the pillows, twining their hands together and grinning because he was _so in love_ , and he wanted to chastise himself at how cheesy that sounded. “Let me,” Blaine murmured, guiding Kurt down on the bed and making his way down his body, dusting kisses over his torso as he passed. Blaine searched for the lube before nudging Kurt’s legs open and reaching behind him. They’d done this part before, Blaine causing Kurt to fall apart from just the touch of his fingers, but Kurt still shivered as Blaine trailed a slick finger between his cheeks and circled his rim.

“Gorgeous,” Blaine sighed from where his head rested against Kurt’s thigh as he slowly inched his finger in, to the knuckle and then finally all the way, Kurt’s muscles tensing and contracting involuntarily around it, working his way up to two fingers quickly. As Blaine angled and twisted his fingers just right, stroking all the right places inside Kurt, he leaned over to suck lightly at the head of Kurt’s cock.

“You’re awful,” Kurt breathed out, going for reprimanding but coming out quite the opposite. At this rate, Blaine was going to get him to come before they even got to where they needed to be.

“Just trying to make you feel good,” Blaine replied cheekily before returning his mouth to Kurt’s cock.

“You mean your mouth was watering because your face is so close to my dick,” Kurt retorted, and Blaine pulled off with a pop, chuckling. Kurt shut his mouth once Blaine removed his fingers to add more lube and slip a third finger inside him, stretching him further. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, gasping at how Blaine’s fingers filled him up, how those fingers would be replaced with Blaine’s cock in mere minutes. He had to stop thinking that way, especially with the way Blaine’s fingertips were brushing over his prostate with almost every thrust.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasped as his fingers continued to pump in and out of him, “ _Blaine_.” Blaine kissed his thigh where he’d returned his head, and eased his fingers out, Kurt whimpering at the loss. He sat up as Blaine leaned back against the pillows next to him and tore open the condom.

They had talked about what might work best a few weeks back when they began discussing things, and one thing was for sure – Kurt wanted to be facing Blaine. They finally decided Kurt riding him was their best bet, that way he could set the pace. Kurt watched as Blaine fisted his cock a few times before rolling the condom down his length, and guiding Kurt on top of him. Blaine’s thighs were pressed up against Kurt’s back and he lined the thick head of his cock right up against Kurt’s entrance. “Ready?” Blaine murmured, and that wasn’t something he normally did, double check with Kurt once they’d decided to do something.

“So ready,” Kurt reassured him, and Kurt wasn’t used to being the one who did that. He lowered himself slowly, just the head of Blaine’s cock slipping inside of him, and a gasp spilled out his lips from deep within his chest. It was so much more than just Blaine’s fingers, so much, stretching him open even wider and sending waves of pleasure up his spine. “Oh, god,” he groaned, as he waited for his muscles to adjust enough to allow him to sink down further, Blaine watching him with rapt attention, lips slightly parted, almost _gaping_ at him, entranced. Kurt finally couldn’t watch Blaine anymore, his eyelids fluttering shut as he inched further down, both of them groaning this time at the new sensation.

“You feel incredible, Kurt,” Blaine breathed out, rubbing circles at Kurt’s hip with his thumb until Kurt bottomed out, stilling as his body adjusted. Kurt’s thighs shook a little, everything right on the edge of delicious pleasure-pain, and he finally opened his eyes, looking down to see his dick straining towards his stomach and Blaine still staring up at him in awe. “Are – are you ready to move?” he asked, breathlessly, and Kurt nodded, leaning forward slightly to grip the headboard and get close enough to kiss Blaine, moaning at the angle change in the process. “Oh, Kurt,” Blaine groaned, reaching up to cup his cheek and fuse their lips together, tongues tangling, and he stretched out his legs slightly, still bending them at the knee, to give them more leverage.

Kurt leaned forward even more, pulling himself off Blaine’s cock enough to sink back down onto it, and couldn’t contain the guttural groan that escaped his lips when the blunt head of it brushed past his prostate. “Oh, god, Blaine, I –“ Kurt said before stopping, because there were so many things he wanted to say but couldn’t find the words for: that this was so much better than he ever thought it could be, that he loved Blaine so much, that they’d barely begun and he was already _so fucking close_.

“I know,” Blaine groaned, kissing him once, fast, messy, and off-center, before Kurt raised and lowered himself again and Blaine lifted his hips in time to meet him. Kurt could feel his orgasm building with each thrust, and eventually they settled into decent pace, Blaine keeping up in time with Kurt. The only sounds in the room were their skin slapping together and their ragged breaths, and Blaine was _everywhere_ , under him, inside him, his hands gripping his hips tight enough to bruise. Kurt’s senses had never been so overwhelmed and when he looked down to see Blaine wrapping his fingers around his cock, he knew he was done for. His thighs ached from exhaustion, his spine was on fire, his cock was already throbbing and leaking before Blaine touched it.

“Blaine, baby, I’m –“ Kurt said, just as Blaine thrust up into him hard enough to cause him to cry out when he came, spilling over the tight circle of Blaine’s fist and clenching tight around Blaine’s cock. Kurt’s orgasm wasn’t even finished when he heard Blaine cry out himself, and he opened his eyes to see Blaine’s head thrown back against the headboard in pleasure, the tendons of his neck drawn taut, his cock pulsing inside of Kurt and _that_ was a wonderful sensation.

Somehow Blaine guided him down until they were both lying against the pillows – and he was still _inside of him_ , no longer hard, but still inside of him. Kurt missed how that had happened, but then Blaine was kissing him, sweet and soft, a stark contrast from how they’d started. “Love you,” Kurt whispered in between kisses, “so, so much.”

“Love you too,” Blaine whispered back, placing one last kiss on his lips as he squeezed Kurt’s hip, finally reaching down to pull out of him, and Kurt involuntarily winced at the sudden empty feeling.

Blaine got up to dispose of the condom, Kurt figured, and returned with a plush washcloth from the bathroom as opposed to one of the threadbare ones from the nightstand. “Oh, what, now that we love each other, now I get the special treatment? I see how it is,” Kurt teased as Blaine reached between his legs to clean him up, which Kurt should have been mortified over, but he wasn’t entirely sure his legs were still in working order. He certainly wouldn’t be moving in the near future.

“Today’s just your lucky day,” Blaine threw back, grinning from up under his eyelashes when Kurt glanced down at him, and Kurt couldn’t deny that. Kurt had never felt so lucky in his whole entire life.

***

Sugar had tried to convince them all to come over to the Anderson's so they all could get ready together for prom. Kurt had politely declined. He’d be glad to get ready in the solace of his bedroom, please and thank you, and meet them all once he was perfectly coiffed. He wasn’t even thrilled to be going, to be perfectly honest, but New Directions had been billed as the entertainment once again, and he chalked it up to being a team player. Kurt had met with Mrs. Schuester, who saw the events of the previous year’s prom court in a much different light now after what she’d learned about Karofsky, and she assured him nothing of the sort would be allowed this time around. Kurt figured he might not be able to go to prom with his boyfriend, but he could still plan a spectacular outfit and show off a little, and Blaine promised he had a surprise planned for afterward, but wasn’t letting a single hint drop. The rest of New Directions were going back to Santana’s house for one giant co-ed sleepover, which Kurt wasn’t the least bit sad about missing.

If Blaine wasn’t going to clue him in as to their post-prom plans, Kurt wasn’t going to give him any inkling as to what he was wearing. He’d decided to go traditional, even though he knew most of McKinley wouldn’t appreciate his customary kilt. Mercedes had called him at the last minute, asking if she could get ready with him instead of the girls, and when asked, she’d just said, “You and me – we started this thing together, I’m going to try my damnedest to make sure we end it together.” Later, they’d go off with their boyfriends, but this – this was their time. She’d been his best friend since freshman year, and the other girls were wonderful, but she was right – the two of them hadn’t been able to spend much best friend time together since Mercedes and Sam paired up, and even less when Kurt and Blaine started dating. He sure was going to miss her when she went off to California and he to New York.

So, Kurt helped Mercedes apply her fake eyelashes and pin her hair back, and even though he hadn’t needed any help, he let her assist him when he styled his hair (and if he fixed it when she ducked into the bathroom to change, she was none the wiser). Mercedes looked absolutely stunning when she returned and he hugged her gently, trying not to mess anything up. “Sam isn’t going to know what hit him,” he whispered, before taking all of his clothes to the bathroom to change.

Mercedes actually whistled when she saw him, low and loud, he was glad she decided to come – he _was_ Kurt Hummel after all, but it was nice to have a vote of confidence before Blaine saw him. They climbed into Kurt’s Navigator and Mercedes texted Sugar as Kurt drove – Tina, Santana and Brittany were already there getting ready, and Mike, Rory, Sam, Joe and Artie were due at the Anderson’s in half an hour.

The door was unlocked when they arrived, all of the girls upstairs and Blaine waiting in the living room. Blaine turned, getting up out of the couch when he heard the door open, and Mercedes and Kurt hovered in the entryway as he spotted them. He said nothing for a minute, obviously taking in Kurt’s ensemble, and Mercedes finally cleared her throat and started for the stairs. “I’m going to check on the ladies and give you two a moment …”

Kurt walked further into the living room, giving Blaine a little spin – because his outfit _was_ spectacular, but everything could use a little flourish – and he finally asked, “How do I look?”

“You’ve left me speechless,” Blaine admitted with a small laugh, tilting his head and, playing with the lapels of Kurt’s jacket, his fingers dancing over the gold buttons. “Simply exquisite. I expected no less, of course.”

Kurt’s expression softened into a warm smile, and he tugged Blaine closer for a tight hug, not having to worry about wrinkles with the thick fabrics his garments were made out of. “I know you can’t be there,” he said with a sigh, resting his forehead against Blaine’s and letting his eyelids flutter shut, “but I wish you could be.” Blaine hadn’t gone to either of his proms in high school. The first was too soon after Sugar’s birth, and Quinn was trying to reinvent herself, running for prom queen; the second was too soon after her death. Still, Kurt wasn’t stupid. Even though Blaine was coming to Chicago for Nationals as an unofficial chaperone after Burt told Mr. Schuester it was no problem (because, in reality Blaine did want to watch them compete first and foremost), he knew this was something completely different, something on school property with a different set of rules.

When he opened his eyes, Blaine was just looking at him sadly, and he surged forward, kissing him, catching Kurt off guard enough so he gasped against Blaine’s lips. They usually wouldn’t do this, kiss so passionately with Sugar and the rest of Kurt’s friends upstairs, but Kurt thought _to hell with it_ , if he couldn’t have his boyfriend at prom, he could have this, and let his tongue curl around Blaine’s. His fingers twisted in Blaine’s shirt, which was probably not as wrinkle-free as his own clothes, and just as he was about to say something about how they should probably cool it, he heard five sets of heels clacking on the wood floor above them.

Blaine smiled as they broke, putting a respectable distance between them. “You are going to have a wonderful time tonight, last year’s prom be damned. You have my word, and I hear it’s a pretty good word to go on.”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, because there was something Blaine wasn’t telling him, but before he could ask, the girls rushed down the stairs as fast as they could in their towering heels. His attention turned to complimenting their choices even without his assistance, and before long, the boys showed up, and everyone was shoving into photos for Blaine to take and they were being whisked off to the gymnasium and he didn’t have time to give it another thought.

***

Blaine’s word was surprisingly accurate. Prom was kind of fun the second time around. He took turns dancing with his friends while they all rotated out to sing, Mike and Santana were crowned King and Queen, strangely enough, and everyone left him alone for the most part, even though he was in the McKinley High gymnasium, effectively wearing what the student body saw as a _skirt_.

Maybe it had changed, just a little bit. Maybe he in some way had helped change things.

Kurt danced next to Sugar as she watched the boys on stage sing a One Direction song as the night was coming to a close – thank _god_ there were enough of them he didn’t have to join in – entranced as Rory sang his part, and as Sam took over, she turned to him, screaming over the music, “Kurt Hummel, what would I have done if I didn’t join glee club?”

“I don’t know, but I think we’d both be much sorrier individuals right about now,” he said with a grin, nudging her shoulder. She stopped bopping to the music, biting her lip and grinning as she threw her arms around his shoulders and they almost toppled to the floor.

“I am so, so glad I met you, Kurt, and you make my dad _so happy_ , like, the happiest he’s ever been, and I wanted to make sure you knew that.” Sugar smacked a kiss to his cheek loudly before teetering backwards on her stilettos, and he was certainly glad he decided to help her out after she joined New Directions all those months ago.

“He makes me pretty happy too, Sugar. Both of you do,” Kurt added, and Sugar’s face lit up, so he leaned over to hug her once more.

The song ended, and everyone but Artie and Sam filed off stage as Artie announced they were going to do one last song and it was going to be dedicated to the couples. Sam made a very sweet comment about how if he couldn’t dance with Mercedes, he could at least sing to her, and Kurt spotted her up at the front of the crowd, looking the happiest he’d seen her in a while. “Go find Rory,” Kurt told Sugar, nudging at her shoulder again, figuring he could sneak out a few minutes early to head back to the Anderson’s - he didn't have his car but he could always walk. His other half wasn’t present to dance to a couples’ song, and he wasn’t going to be asked to sing again, so he tuned the rest of their commentary out.

Kurt made his way towards the back of the crowd, passing Mrs. Schuester, whose face brightened when she saw him. “Kurt! Having a good time?”

“I had a wonderful time, Mrs. Schuester, thank you for all you did,” he replied, smiling fondly at her, knowing she’d gone out of her way to make sure this year’s prom was safe and unrigged.

“Oh! Well, the night’s not quite over yet, you know! Who knows what could happen!” She winked exaggeratedly at him as the band started up, and Sam and Artie started to sing.

All night they had kept to current music – as in, music from the past _twelve months_. Sam and Artie were [belting out something much older](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0I6mhZ5wMw), something from decades before that was definitely not on their preapproved set list. Kurt turned around to glance at them, because he was obviously missing something, and spotted Rory and Sugar dancing not far from him. He caught her eye, and she rolled hers, gesturing towards the doors, and that’s when Kurt saw him.

Blaine was hovering by the double doors, a bit nervously, dressed as a perfect gentleman in the same suit he wore for Sugar’s birthday party. Kurt fought through the dancing couples to the edge of the crowd, trying not to be rude, but he had to get to Blaine as soon as possible. Blaine started grinning the instant he spotted him. “What are you doing here?” he whispered sharply once he reached Blaine’s side.

“Emma figured no one would notice if I showed up for just the last song of the night. Now, come on, let’s dance before it’s over!” Blaine said, still grinning, as he grabbed Kurt’s hand and dragged him over to a corner of the dance floor.

“I should have known when Sam and Artie started playing something from _your_ generation. How much did you bribe them for this?” Kurt teased, lolling his head to the side as he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Shut your mouth, this is even before my time. Barry White is _classic_ ,” Blaine shot back, taking Kurt’s other hand in his, and pressing their faces close enough together so he could sing along, low and deep in Kurt’s ear, in the voice he used sometimes when he was turned on, which just was _unfair_. _Oh, some things I can't get used to, no matter how I try. Just like the more you give, the more I want and baby, that's no lie._

Blaine let Sam and Artie take over, smiling against Kurt’s neck, and he asked, “Did you have a good night before I got here?”

“I – yeah,” Kurt replied, stammering a bit. “Sorry,” he said with a laugh. “I just – I didn’t think this would happen for me, you know?”

“Me either,” Blaine replied softly, and Kurt sometimes forgot that for as much as he hadn’t been able to experience – walking hand in hand with someone at school, slow dancing at his prom – Blaine hadn’t either, and he probably thought he’d never get that chance.

Kurt understood why Emma told him to come now, and he was grateful.

The song faded out, and somehow the kids up front convinced Sam and Artie for one last song, so they called the rest of New Directions up and launched into “We Are Young,” which they’d sung months before, just after Sectionals, but Kurt made no move to join them. “I finally have you here, I’m not leaving you,” Kurt commented, his fingers curling tighter into Blaine’s waist even though the tempo of the song didn’t lend itself to slow dancing.

“I would hope not,” Blaine replied cheerfully, before dropping his voice again. “Though I was hoping we wouldn’t stay too much longer. I didn’t exactly do the whole prom thing when I was in high school, but I booked a room at the Marriott – it sounded a little bit more exciting than just going back home in case we had any unexpected visitors,” he explained, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little as he spoke, and Kurt didn’t care if it was cliché and expected, per his earlier thoughts – sometimes they could both use a little cliché and expected.

“Let’s get out of here,” Kurt whispered, his voice sounding more urgent than he expected, but he really wanted to make it to the parking lot before the song ended and the rest of the student body began spilling out into the hallways. He was thankful he’d had the forethought to leave his Navigator at Blaine’s, climbing into the Prius and they pulled out of the parking lot before another student made it to the parking lot.

***

Kurt awoke hours later with a start. He’d drifted off to a blissful sleep after the most formulaic of post-prom nights – there had been champagne and strawberries and a Jacuzzi tub, for crying out loud, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t loved every minute of it. They’d fallen asleep hard and fast, a tangle of limbs wrapped around each other, and apparently had shifted in the night until Blaine’s front was pressed flush against Kurt’s back and Blaine’s cock was pressed against his ass.

His cock was also apparently hard. No wonder Kurt had woken so quickly.

“Mmmm,” Kurt hummed, wriggling himself backwards against it, wondering if Blaine was awake too. He found his answer when Blaine buried his face into the back of his neck, groaning and gripping Kurt’s hips to steady him. Kurt wasn’t sure how long they’d slept, but it was still dark out, so it couldn’t have been long. Before he could give it much thought, he felt Blaine placing slow, indolent kisses right down his spine, and he arched against him, pressing his back further against Blaine’s mouth and causing Blaine’s cock to slip further down the crack of his ass. They were never this lucky, never having enough time for seconds, and it was probably for the best, because Kurt wasn’t sure when they’d actually sleep.

Blaine’s hips pulled back away from him, Kurt not even attempting to hold back his whine at the loss, but then he felt Blaine’s hand trail down between his cheeks. His fingers were cool and wet, and Kurt must have not been fully awake yet, because he hadn’t even registered the click of the lube bottle. Two of Blaine’s fingers slid easily inside him where he was still stretched open from their earlier activities, so they truly hadn’t slept long at all, it seemed. Blaine groaned again as he slipped another fingertip in without much resistance, Kurt feeling the slow ache return from before as Blaine twisted his fingers slowly inside of him, reaching, searching, and finally he couldn’t take it anymore, huffing, “ _Blaine_ … just get inside me already.”

“Mmm, I like you like this,” Blaine purred, placing a single kiss to the center of Kurt’s back before rolling away to find a condom, and Kurt wished he could tell him just not to bother, but he knew it wasn’t the time or the place for that discussion.

“Like what?” Kurt asked around a stifled yawn, not even able to find enough energy to turn his head to glance behind him to meet Blaine’s gaze. Before he knew it, Blaine was back, pressing his cock inside him with a single drawn-out and deliberate stroke. “Oh, yes yes _yes_ ,” Kurt growled, grappling for something, anything to hold onto so he could fuck himself further back onto Blaine’s cock, but finding nothing but fistfuls of sheets. Blaine finally bottomed out, one of his arms snaking around Kurt’s waist to hold him still and grinding against him in tortuously slow and measured strokes.

It seemed as if Blaine was content to spend the rest of the night like that, as close as he could be to Kurt in more ways than one and driving him crazy in the process with the calculated, leisurely rolls of his hips. “ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt finally whined exasperatedly after what seemed like forever, because he needed more and between Blaine’s arm around his waist and Blaine’s chest against his back and Blaine’s cock buried _so deep_ within him, he had nowhere to go. They had never fucked like this before, side by side, and Kurt squirmed against Blaine, trying to get some leverage.

“Tell me what you want,” Blaine whispered against the shell of Kurt’s ear, hooking his chin over Kurt’s shoulder. “I’ll give you whatever you want. Just tell me,” he pleaded, almost desperately, and it all clicked in Kurt’s mind. Blaine was getting off on his words.

“Harder,” Kurt replied instantly, and Blaine’s hands trailed down to clutch at his hips, holding him steady as he began to pull back and pound into him repeatedly, and Kurt all but sobbed with relief once he did. “Just like that, Blaine, just like that,” he bit out instead, and he was so wound up from the slow building heat from before, he could feel every solitary movement radiating all the way through to his spine. Kurt unwound one of his hands from where it was tangled in the sheets to wrap around his own cock and Blaine dug his fingertips into the sensitive skin just above the curve of Kurt’s ass at the sight.

“I’m so close, Blaine … so, so, close,” Kurt panted as he tilted his head back against Blaine’s shoulder, exposing the sensitive skin of his neck, and Blaine ducked his head down, kissing frantically down the expanse of skin exposed, teeth grazing over his pulse point.

All it took was a quiet murmur of, “You’re so gorgeous when you come, Kurt,” against the side of his neck to push him over the edge. Kurt promptly learned he got off on Blaine’s words too.

“Where did that come from?” Kurt murmured later into Blaine’s hair, damp with sweat, as they basked in the silence after they’d shifted to a dry spot on the king size bed.

Blaine tilted his head back to capture Kurt’s lips in a quiet kiss. “I’m not sure – at first, I thought I was dreaming. It’s a good thing we don’t do this often because I don’t know if I’d let us go through a whole night together without doing that at this rate, at least …” Blaine trailed off, chuckling and ducking his head and Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked, mock-appalled. He shoved at Blaine’s shoulder, and Blaine just laughed more. “You were going to say something about as long as it keeps being that amazing, weren’t you? I’ll have you know Kurt Hummel only plans to improve with age, so get ready, old man.”

Blaine laughed even louder at Kurt’s comment, his smile reaching all the way up to his eyes. “I was going to say nothing of the sort,” he replied through his laughter, but Kurt was pretty sure he heard Blaine mutter something about _teenage idealism_ and Kurt started laughing along with him, propping his head up on the heel of his hand to get a better look at his crazy boyfriend. “I love you,” Blaine said candidly, reaching for Kurt’s face with both hands and kissing him in earnest, and suddenly, Kurt wished things were just a little different – that he could whisk Blaine off to New York with him at the end of summer and keep him all to himself, even though that would be incredibly selfish.

He kept his thoughts to himself, instead whispering back, “I love you, too.”

***

Kurt Hummel had to admit – he’d had a pretty good year. Falling in love, admitted to the school of his dreams in New York City, and New Directions winning Nationals on top of it? He couldn’t dream up a better senior year if he’d tried.

Will Schuester still wasn’t thrilled with his relationship with Blaine, and frankly, he’d acted somewhat cool towards Kurt the remainder of the school year, though never to the point of being unprofessional. Mrs. Schuester had somehow convinced him to allow Blaine to come along as a chaperone, after Blaine had all but begged her to work some magic. Kurt knew it was because he wanted nothing more than to see him and Sugar perform, and next year, even without Kurt in the group, he’d be tagging along to performances as well – not to be an overbearing stage dad, but simply that he found joy in seeing Sugar so happy up on stage. Kurt didn’t let any of it bother him, even when Mr. Schue asked to speak to his father about it before he agreed. He’d had to hide his laughter at the thought of Burt Hummel putting him in his place.

In the wake of celebrating their win, supervision had grown a little lax. Mr. and Mrs. Schuester had retired to their room for the night, trusting them all to behave, Mr. Schue catching Kurt’s eye specifically when he’d said it (Blaine’s room was on another _floor_ in the hotel, and he’d made it very clear Kurt was to not sneak off at any point). That had lasted all of ten seconds, when Santana pulled half a dozen champagne bottles from her suitcase and began pouring the sweet wine into the clear plastic hotel-provided cups. There was cheering once everyone realized the plan and Mercedes made a very sweet toast that caused him to place his hand over his heart and grin wildly at her (Tina was tearing up as she clutched at Mike’s waist, he noticed).

They all started talking animatedly at that point, reminiscing about their favorite stories over the years, and before Kurt realized it, his cup was empty. Santana grabbed it from him, refilling it before pushing it back into his hand, pursing her lips as if she wanted to ask him something. “Yes?” he queried as he took a sip, letting the bubbles fizz over his tongue and she spoke.

“Daddy Warbucks Anderson. You’re really happy with him?” There was no malice in Santana’s voice, she was genuinely curious. He’d tried to ask her once about her outburst in glee club after everyone found out about him and Blaine, but she’d brushed him off, so he hadn’t asked again.

“I am,” Kurt replied hesitantly, wondering what she was getting at. When she didn’t clarify, he took another fortifying sip of champagne and added, “I really am. We love each other. Like you and Brit.”

Something flashed in Santana’s eyes then – as if she didn’t realize other people _knew_ she was in love with Brittany. It wasn’t something that was public knowledge, but it was painfully obvious to anyone who was paying attention. Kurt almost wondered if he’d said the wrong thing, but then her expression softened. “Cool,” she said simply. “I gots your back, then.” She winked at him and fought her way through the crowd to Brittany, winding her arm around her shoulders.

The hours passed and the champagne dwindled. Eventually, Mike and Tina and Mercedes and Sam snuck off to the other two hotel rooms to be alone, and Brittany and Santana snuck off to – well, Kurt wasn’t entirely sure, because there weren’t any other open rooms, but they were no longer there. Artie, Joe, and the trombone player, Josh, that they’d dragged along to have the requisite twelve members needed to compete were sprawled out on one bed discussing how Call of Duty somehow held the secrets of the universe. Kurt was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to follow their logic sober (he was also fairly certain their logic wouldn’t make a shred of sense either way). He’d been talking with Rory and Sugar, but they were currently curled up in the armchair in the corner, whispering quietly and trading kisses, and suddenly there was more kissing and less talking going on, and _Kurt had to get out of there_.

His mind thought back to Santana’s earlier words – _I gots your back_. He pulled out his phone, texting her instantly. _Let me know when Schue comes around in the morning. Cover for me._

There was a full cup of champagne sitting on the dresser on the way out, so Kurt grabbed it, downed it in three quick gulps, and announced to the room, “Be right back!” even though no one was listening. Santana’s reply came before he made it to the elevator. _U haven’t left yet? Lame. Alcohol makes u slow. Have fun ;)_ He rolled his eyes and jammed the up button, willing the elevator to move faster.

Kurt thankfully knew what room Blaine was in – he’d told both him and Sugar at the same time, just in case, and when the elevator doors opened, he followed the arrows and knocked on the door of seven-seventeen. He was thankful when Blaine answered and not some other random hotel guest, standing there in just an undershirt and boxers and looking utterly bewildered, holding his cell phone. “Rach, I gotta go,” Blaine said, Kurt hearing Rachel say something about _congratulations, Kurt_ and _booty call_ in the same sentence before he ended the call and pulled Kurt inside. “Naughty naughty,” he teased as he pulled Kurt even closer, slurring his words a little, and Kurt noticed a wine bottle on Blaine’s nightstand.

“Santana’s covering for me,” Kurt explained, nudging Blaine towards the bed, because, well, the words ‘booty call’ had already been thrown out, he might as well make good on them. It didn’t help Blaine opened the door disheveled and down to his underwear, and Kurt had never seen Blaine like this before, never. He pushed Blaine backwards onto the mattress, kicking off his shoes and climbing over him. “You’ve been drinking,” he noted before sinking his fingers into Blaine’s damp curls (he must have recently showered), nuzzling his cheek against the stubble beginning to form on Blaine’s jaw before finally locking their lips together.

“Mmmm, you’ve been too,” Blaine replied after tasting the champagne on his tongue that he’d consumed only minutes earlier. Kurt’s vest and tie had been left somewhere in his own hotel room, so Blaine took advantage of his open collar, nosing the fabric away to expose more skin, wetting his lips and trailing them against Kurt’s neck. “I had to find some way to entertain myself up here in this empty hotel room … this is so much better, though.”

Blaine’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of Kurt’s shirt as their lips found each other again, pushing it off his shoulders once he succeeded. “I could kiss you all night,” Blaine sighed into Kurt’s mouth before deepening the kiss and Kurt was hard-pressed to agree. He loved the natural progression of their sex life, obviously, but he couldn’t remember the last time he and Blaine had spent quality time just _kissing_ , and it had to be said, he really loved kissing Blaine. He pulled back just long enough to shed his pants and socks, letting Blaine crawl up further on the bed towards the pillows before hovering over him again.

Kurt let himself relax against Blaine, his full weight sinking on top of him, as he captured Blaine’s lips once more. His lips parted slightly, allowing Blaine’s tongue to explore his mouth, and he took the opportunity to do the same, passing his own tongue through Blaine’s perfect lips. Blaine’s hands anchored at the swell of Kurt’s ass, slotting their hips together perfectly, only the thin fabric of their underwear separating their cocks from each other. Kurt groaned against Blaine’s mouth, and Blaine’s palms just gripped him tighter, and Kurt finally broke their kiss to pull off Blaine’s undershirt, running his hands over Blaine’s trim torso and wanting to replace his hands with his mouth. He rolled to the side, bringing Blaine with him and tangling their legs together, using tongue and teeth to place sloppy kisses down his chest, taking advantage of the new angle and snaking his hands around Blaine’s back to grab at his own ass and reslot their cocks together again.

“Oh god,” Blaine groaned, pushing back against Kurt’s hands, his own fingers tangling in Kurt’s hair as he sucked a mark just under his nipple, holding his head in place against his chest. “Want you to fuck me so bad, Kurt, oh god,” he whispered fiercely, the words ruffling Kurt’s hair, and Kurt’s teeth might have grazed Blaine’s skin a bit harder than expected at his words. Who needed kissing when his boyfriend was talking about wanted to be fucked?

“Do you … do you have what we would need for that?” Kurt asked, his mouth finding Blaine’s again, toying with his bottom lip as he waited for an answer. Kurt hoped he did, because up until this point, everything they’d done had been reversed, but the instant Blaine said it, Kurt felt the need to be inside Blaine _instantly_.

“I – I have lube,” Blaine gasped as Kurt continued to draw his lip into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over it. “We can – we don’t have to –“ he continued to stammer until Kurt cut him off, kissing him squarely on the mouth. Kurt let his mind wander as they kissed – they technically still could. Blaine had been tested for anything and everything back in January, back before they even started having sex, and sure, they were both a little tipsy, but they’d already had a few discussions on the pros and cons of condoms, and he’d already thought about it the past few times they’d done this, if he was being honest.

“Hey,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips in between kisses. “I want to if you do. Tell me where the lube is?” Blaine groaned loudly into Kurt’s mouth before telling him the pocket of his toiletry bag, which seemed so far away, but Kurt propelled himself from the warm bed all the same, shedding his briefs along the way to give Blaine a little bit of a show as he walked to the bathroom, and when he returned, Blaine’s boxers were gone as well, Blaine fisting lazily at his cock as his eyes were trained on Kurt walking back to him.

“I love you,” Blaine sighed as Kurt hovered over him once more, brushing a thumb across his cheek, and Kurt nodded, affirming the same words before nudging Blaine’s legs apart for access, stretching him open slowly as he continued to lick into his mouth, first with one finger, then two, reveling with how tight Blaine’s muscles were around his fingers and how amazing the slick, wet heat was going to feel once he replaced his fingers with his dick. Blaine whimpered into Kurt’s mouth as he angled his fingers just right, and he never stopped kissing him, never stopped wanting to make Blaine feel amazing. “M-more, more, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, barely kissing back by then, just exhaling shaky puffs of air against Kurt’s lips. Kurt obliged, slipping another finger in beside the others and watching as his boyfriend’s head fell back against the pillows as pleasure started to build.

“Okay?” Kurt asked as Blaine began to push back against his fingers, because he certainly didn’t want Blaine to come _too_ soon. Blaine nodded, and he removed his fingers quickly, searching for the lube again, and pouring far too much in his hand once he found it. He went to crack a joke, but Blaine was staring up at him, hair wild from where Kurt’s hands were tangled in it and eyes half lidded and it got lost on the way to his tongue, because his boyfriend was just _so damn gorgeous_. He guided Blaine’s legs out of the way, rubbing the thick head of his cock against Blaine’s entrance, and they both groaned loudly.

“ _Kurt_ – “ Blaine pleaded, and with that, he pushed in.

Kurt wasn’t sure what he expected it to feel like, but _this_ – he could have never imagined this. Blaine was so incredibly tight around him, and he was _everywhere_ , everything so close, skin on skin without the thin layer of latex between them. When he bottomed out, Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt’s waist, his heels digging into the small of his back, and he couldn’t get any closer to Blaine if he tried. “Oh my god,” Kurt breathed out, his eyelids fluttering shut, and Blaine’s hands came up to grip at his biceps.

“You feel – amazing, knew you would,” Blaine said between gasps, and Kurt’s hips began to shake, he had to move, had to. He started to thrust, shallowly at first, and then harder, faster, longer, Blaine letting him know whenever he did something particularly wonderful by the steady stream of nonsense coming from his mouth. Blaine was arching his back and writhing against him as Kurt continued to drive his cock deep inside him, Blaine’s own cock bobbing between them, the tip shining with precome, and finally, Kurt could feel his orgasm building faster and faster.

“Blaine, baby, touch yourself for me,” he bit out, and he didn’t have to ask Blaine twice, a hand coming between them to wrap around his cock tightly, and from the fast movements of his fist, Kurt could tell he was close too. “Want to feel you … so bad,” Kurt added, his thrusts never wavering and moments later, he did, Blaine’s ass clenching around his cock as his orgasm hit, come shooting over Blaine’s fist, on their chests, and Kurt was surprised he didn’t come instantly himself. He slowed his hips as Blaine came down, giving him a moment to catch his breath.

“No, no, keep going, your turn,” Blaine said lazily, sated from his orgasm, and he wrapped an arm around Kurt’s neck, pulling his head down far enough to kiss him. Kurt resumed his previous pace, not moving from his position aside from his hips shooting forward and backwards, Blaine covering whatever part of him he could reach with kisses. Kurt was close, so close, but he didn’t know –

“Blaine – so close – can I –“

“Come inside me, beautiful, fill me up,” Blaine growled, biting at Kurt’s bottom lip, and Blaine sounded so _turned on_ by the idea, it sent Kurt straight over the edge, his hips snapping forward as Blaine kissed him through it. Afterward, Blaine guided him down until they were side by side, continuing to cover him with kisses, and Kurt couldn’t help but giggle, the feather light touches of Blaine’s lips tickling his skin, his whole body buzzing from his orgasm and the champagne and Blaine’s lips.

“You’re my favorite,” Blaine sighed against Kurt’s neck, his lips curving up in a smile, and Kurt smiled back, humming and wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. Kurt’s cock was still buried deep inside Blaine, even though it was no longer hard, everything was just so warm and wet from all the lube and come and Kurt was so boneless and content with Blaine’s legs draped over his side, he really didn’t feel like moving, even though he knew they should.

“We should shower if we’re going to sleep in this bed,” Kurt said before a huge yawn escaped his lips. He knew if they stayed like this much longer, he wouldn’t want to move at all.

“In a minute,” Blaine said quietly, his tone turning more serious, and Kurt cracked an eye open. Blaine didn’t have to say what he was thinking for Kurt to know, and he wondered if they’d keep having these moments for the next five weeks until Kurt went off to New York, moments of trying to memorize each line in the other’s face or remember the sound of the other’s breathing.

“Take all the time you need,” Kurt murmured, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders a little tighter, and letting himself just be. Kurt thought the day he'd received his NYADA letter would go down in history as the best day of his high school career, but after winning Nationals, having graduation so close he could taste it, and feeling closer to Blaine than he ever had before, one night in Chicago might have just taken the cake.

***

NYADA’s exclusivity didn’t make it cheap, so thanks to Mrs. Schuester’s help, Kurt ended up with a decent scholarship package in addition to work-study, which made him and his father extremely happy. It also meant leaving for New York in the middle of July, only three weeks after graduation, instead of the beginning of September to go through orientation for his job in the campus advising office, and one of his scholarships required a three-week seminar to prepare him for extra work throughout his first semester – but getting an early start would be worth it.

Frankly, a year ago, Kurt would have been thrilled to get to the Big Apple almost two months early, giving him time to explore the city before classes kicked into full gear and really, any excuse to get out of Lima.

Now, Blaine was in Lima, and everything had changed.

Kurt was spending his last night in Lima at Blaine’s before heading home to have one last lunch with his dad and catch an afternoon flight to New York out of Columbus, taking whatever he could fit into two giant suitcases. Burt promised to keep FedEx in business shipping whatever else he needed. Kurt was fairly shocked he didn’t have to put up much of a fight to stay over at Blaine’s, Burt mumbling something about _what’s the point of curfew when he’s going to be in another state in a few days_.

The night was quiet and subdued, Blaine cooking dinner and Sugar out for the night, spending it over at Tina’s. Kurt had already said his goodbyes to his classmates – it was just down to his boyfriend and his father. They were seated on the couch, Blaine curled into Kurt’s side, Kurt playing with the few strands of hair that had broken free from the gel. He was tense; Kurt could feel it in the muscles of his back that were pressed against his torso. “What’s up?” he finally asked softly, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Blaine pulled back, looking straight into Kurt’s eyes, and his worried expression wasn’t helping matters. “If I ask you to do something for the next six weeks, will you?” Six weeks. That would be how long he would go without seeing Blaine. Blaine had a standing date with Rachel every Labor Day in New York, so he’d be flying up for the weekend, with the added bonus of seeing Kurt this year.

“I –” Kurt started, his eyes searching Blaine’s. “What’s this about?”

Blaine sighed, sitting up further so he could face Kurt more easily. “It’s just – you’ve never lived anywhere other than Lima. You’ve never _had_ guys falling all over you, and I wasn’t kidding, they will, Kurt. You’re gorgeous and witty and brilliant and anyone would be stupid not to.”

Kurt matched Blaine’s small smile at his compliments, reaching out for his hand to entwine their fingers together. “And? None of it matters if I have you.”

“But … you say that now.” Blaine worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “You might not feel the same way in a few months when I’m stuck back here – long distance relationships are hard enough without all of the other stuff we have going on.”

“So you want to throw in the towel because you think it’s going to be too hard?” Kurt replied sharply, and Blaine reached for his other hand.

“ _No_. I’m not breaking up with you, not in the slightest. I have no doubt in my mind you’re the one I want to be with.” Blaine worried his lip again, as if there was another word that was threatening to fall from his lips, but it didn’t, and Kurt didn’t press it. “But, I know how much life is going to change for you in the next few weeks, and if I don’t fit into that … I understand. So, can you just take the next six weeks to be sure of that for me? Even if you need to … date other people … just to be sure … I won’t judge you, Kurt.”

“Blaine Anderson!” Kurt exclaimed, cutting him off, reaching out to cup Blaine’s face between his palms. “You are … insane. Absolutely insane. When are you going to get it through your head that you’re good enough for me and that you’re the only one I want to be with?” He leaned forward, touching his lips to Blaine’s tenderly, Blaine’s mouth desperately searching his in return. “I … love … _you_ ,” Kurt said, punctuating each word with a persuasive kiss, “and New York isn’t going to change that.” He sighed, pressing their foreheads together and allowing his eyes to slip shut. “Because I love you, I’ll do this for you, even if I do think you’re insane. I know it’s only been seven months, Blaine, but there’s no doubt in my mind …”

Blaine cut him off with a kiss this time around, kissing him like it actually was their last night together, and the time for talking was through. They made their way to Blaine’s room wordlessly, holding nothing back, falling into Blaine’s bed just like they had so many times before – but the air was charged now, somehow different. They never stopped touching each other, not even after they made love, as they slept, Blaine wrapped tightly against Kurt’s side and Kurt’s legs tangled over Blaine’s, something that shouldn’t at all be comfortable, but somehow, it didn’t matter.

When Kurt woke up that morning, his chest damp from Blaine’s silent tears, he ignored it, because Blaine was grinning down at him instead. “Good morning,” he murmured, still smiling as he kissed Kurt’s lips, and it was contagious, Kurt’s lips twisting into a smile against his. As Blaine crawled further down and took him in his mouth, he wondered what had switched within Blaine’s mind or if he’d just decided to put on a happy face until Kurt left. Kurt tried to make things last, not wanting it to end, meaning they would have to leave the confines of the bed. It didn’t work out that way because Blaine was relentless as always, and his body betrayed him far too early.

Later that morning, when they sat around the kitchen table, drinking coffee, just how everything had started so many months before, Blaine took Kurt’s hands once more and tried to explain again. “I just want to give you some space. So you can have some time to figure things out for yourself. You deserve that.” He kissed Kurt’s fingertips, his lips brushing over the pads, causing Kurt’s stomach to flutter still after all the time they’d spent together and everything they’d been through. “It’s only six weeks. I’ll see you in September, and you’ll tell me about your fabulous New York life, and hopefully there will still be a place for me in it. If not, this will have been the best short-lived love affair I’ll ever have.” Blaine smiled ruefully then, ducking his head and blushing and god, Kurt had to kiss him then.

“There will _always_ be a place for you in my life,” Kurt whispered against his lips, and Blaine replied, “I sure hope so.”

They didn’t say goodbye, because goodbye it wasn’t. Kurt didn’t shed a single tear until he’d driven the Navigator off of Elm.

“You alright?” Burt asked later, as they sat around the Hummel kitchen table for the last time, Kurt trying his best not to be distracted. “You and Blaine?” he added, knowingly.

“We didn’t break up,” Kurt replied, picking at his cheese soufflé – his dad had finally perfected it after all these years, he should be proud. “He’s just … giving me space to figure things out until I see him in September, even though I don’t need it.”

“Well,” Burt said, taking a bite of his own soufflé. “It is going to be a huge change for you. Sometimes when you love someone or something so much, you have to let go of them a little bit and have faith that they’ll find their way back to you. That’s part of what growing up is all about.”

“He didn’t seem to have much faith,” Kurt muttered, scraping his fork against his ramekin.

“I think Blaine has more than you’re giving him credit for,” Burt replied, taking his empty dishes to the sink. “Maybe he needs _you_ to have a little faith in _him_.”

Kurt stared out the window of his seat on the plane to New York hours later, watching the Ohio scenery disappear through the clouds, and his father’s words finally rung true. He closed his eyes, opened his heart, and let Ohio go, including the people and places he held most dear.

“You okay, dear?” the little old lady sitting next to him asked a few minutes later, sounding a little worried. She patted his hand, and he hadn’t realized it, but he was gripping his armrest tightly, his knuckles white.

He glanced over at his seat mate, meeting her concerned eye before taking a deep breath. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

***

Okay, wake up, enough moping!” Sugar announced loudly, pulling the covers off of Blaine. He opened one eye to see her standing over him with a cup of coffee, already dressed and ready for school. “I’ve had _enough_ of this. I won’t allow you to be like this when you see Kurt later, I just won’t!” Blaine’s flight got into LGA a little after three, and had tentative dinner plans with Kurt.

They hadn’t talked much since Kurt left. Kurt would randomly text him amusing one liners from his day a few times a week ( _This girl’s tone in my seminar is going to make all of the feral cats come crawling out of the woodwork – how did she get admitted?_ or _First time navigating the subway alone without getting lost. I want an award._ ). Blaine would respond in kind, but other than that, they hadn’t talked, and they certainly hadn’t discussed how much they missed each other. Blaine had no idea where Kurt stood on anything, and he tried to not let himself think about it, for fear of driving himself crazy.

It hadn’t worked out that way, exactly.

Sugar had been good company over their time apart, Rory heading back to Ireland just before Kurt left. They’d moped around the house together for weeks, bonding over bad movies and even worse food, until Rachel swooped in, dragging them off to LA for a week while Jesse did press for one of his latest projects. Sugar had snapped out of things easily enough after that, falling into the swing of things of getting ready for school once they returned, but Blaine was still … dragging his feet.

“You are seeing Kurt in, what, a little over twelve hours? And you have to travel six hundred miles? You better start crakin’, mister, because you have _a lot_ of work to do.” Sugar clucked her tongue at him as he stumbled to the bathroom, and he wondered if Rachel put her up to it.

Blaine downed his coffee before retreating into the shower, thankful that he’d packed the night before, since he had to drive to Columbus for his eleven-thirty flight. When he came downstairs, dressed and ready, Sugar smiled appreciatively at him and handed him a plate of eggs and toast. “You look very handsome, Daddy,” she said, going up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, and he sat down at the table as she refilled his coffee mug.

“I’ll have time to change before I see Kurt,” Blaine pointed out, suddenly re-eying his choices for travel, his jeans and plaid button-down shirt and lightweight cardigan.

“Of course you will!” Sugar exclaimed, sounding slightly mischievous, handing him his coffee mug with a wink. Blaine considered Sugar for a moment as she went back over to the sink to clean the dishes. She and Kurt had obviously been in contact over the past few weeks – Sugar would try to lie about it afterwards, and she was a pretty awful liar. “You’ll fly in, and take a cab to your hotel, and have plenty of time before Kurt gets off work.” Kurt had classes in the morning, and then worked from two until seven, so they had eight o’clock reservations near Kurt’s dorm. The way Sugar was talking, though …

“Sugar,” Blaine warned before biting into a triangle of toast. He munched slowly as she turned off the water and went to wipe her hands on the dishtowel.

“What? I don’t know anything! I just think you have nothing to worry about, okay?” She gave him another wink and a tight hug as she passed by on her way to the door. “Tina’s outside and we’re going to be late for homeroom.”

“Okay,” Blaine replied, hugging her back just as tight. It was the first time he’d be leaving Sugar alone in the house for a long weekend. “Don’t do anything stupid, answer your phone when I call you, and don’t think I’m not against sending your grandparents over here unannounced to scope the place out.”

“Daddy!” she squealed with an eyeroll, because they’d been over this numerous times. “You know Tina and I have Sectionals things to work on anyway! We’ll be super busy! We still have to harass a few more recruits and stuff.” Blaine grinned as Sugar picked up her backpack and purse, still in a state of disbelief over how far she’d come in the past year, and walked to the door behind her, waving at the girls as Tina backed out of the doorway. Once they were gone, he shut the door quickly, because well, he had a plane to catch, and from the looks of it – an eager Kurt Hummel awaited him.

***

New York was everything Kurt imagined, and more. It had been hard to leave Ohio early, but in the end, he was grateful for the extra time to get to know the city and settle into his new routine. He felt well-equipped for his job at the student advising office by the time classes started up, and half of his dorm floor was comprised of students in the seminar for his scholarship, so he was starting off the school year with a few new friends.

His roommate, Jayden, also worked in the advising office. He was from Puerto Rico, and talked with an accent that sometimes made Kurt grin for no reason, but he was very straight and thankfully, also very nice. Kurt had a framed picture on his desk from after graduation, of him and his dad and Blaine and Sugar, what he supposed was his family now. Jayden asked who Blaine and Sugar were the first week since Kurt had introduced himself as an only child.

“Oh. Well, Blaine’s my boyfriend, he still lives back in Lima,” Kurt had said cautiously, waiting for a reaction. “Sugar’s his daughter. She, ah, kind of introduced us, as weird as that sounds.”

Kurt hadn’t been sure if Jayden had been nice simply to not rock the roommate boat the first week out, or he truly didn’t care (and the more he got to know him, Kurt seemed to think it was the latter), but he’d smiled and pulled out a picture of his girlfriend who was still back home in San Juan, which was a hell of a lot further away than Lima.

Kurt had also tried dating – accidentally. Devin lived two dorms down, and Kurt kept running into him in Starbucks every morning, to the point where he playfully accused him of stalking (which, in retrospect, was probably his first mistake). Devin was attractive – the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome – and he invited Kurt to lunch one day when he was holed away in a corner of the Starbucks, nose stuck in a screenplay for their seminar.

He’d agreed, if only for the break, and halfway through his Gorgonzola and pear salad he realized _Devin thought it was a date_. The way he’d been tilting his head towards Kurt and laughing at everything he said and _oh god_ , Kurt couldn’t get out of there fast enough, blurting that he had a boyfriend as they walked back to the dorms. He’d called Mercedes immediately after, who’d laughed with him, not at him, and calmed him down, and told him everything would be alright. He had almost dialed Blaine’s number fourteen times that night, his thumb brushing over the entry in his cell phone, just wanting to hear his voice, as silly as that sounded.

Blaine had asked Kurt to take the space, so he had, but he had to admit – it was driving him crazy.

A week before Blaine was set to arrive, during Kurt’s second week of classes, Rachel called Kurt and asked if he’d like to meet for coffee. She’d drilled him about NYADA and his courses and his campus job and finally, finally when all of that was out of the way, he found it in himself to ask about Blaine.

Rachel bit her lip, unsure as if she should tell him anything finally saying, “He – he misses you. He misses you a lot, Kurt.” She smiled at him sadly, and he didn’t have to say a word back – there was no question in his expression as to whether or not he felt the same way.

The Friday of Blaine’s arrival, Kurt had toyed with asking for the afternoon off, but it was only three weeks into the semester and right before a holiday weekend. He mentioned to Jayden the day before that he might not be around much for the weekend, since Blaine was in town, and Jayden asked when Blaine got in.

“Three o’clock into La Guardia, I think. I have to work two to seven, though, so I’ll meet him afterwards.” Kurt searched his tiny closet in search of the perfect outfit. Any out of season clothes had been vacuumed in space bags and stacked neatly under his bed, so he didn’t have quite the repertoire he was used to working with, and he’d picked up a few new pieces since he’d moved, of course.

“You – you didn’t ask to switch shifts with someone? Kurt!” Jayden sounded appalled, and Kurt paused his searching to throw a glance over his shoulder at him.

“It’s the Friday before a holiday weekend, Jay. The first holiday weekend of the semester, of all things! How many people would be lining up for that?” he huffed, pulling out a graphite vest that was a new acquisition.

“You could have asked _me_ ,” Jayden replied, and just like that, Kurt’s following week was going to suck scheduling-wise, but he would be done for the day at one-fifteen.

He had dialed Sugar’s number immediately. “Hey. Can you be sneaky and get me your dad’s flight information?”

Kurt knew it was silly and cliché to show up at the airport without letting Blaine know he was coming. His life was not a romantic comedy and with his luck, Blaine would walk right past him and they’d miss each other and he’d have wasted money on a cab. But, he made a sign that said _Anderson_ in neat block letters, and got to La Guardia early enough to hang out with the limo drivers – and he stuck out like a sore thumb in his skinny jeans and grey vest among them. Thank goodness for technology, though, so Kurt could keep reloading Blaine’s flight information on his cell phone to see when he landed and where his bags would be in case Blaine breezed past him.

There was no mistaking Blaine when he rounded the corner, looking slightly nervous as he fidgeted with the strap of his messenger bag as he walked. He didn’t spot Kurt right away, but when he did, his face broke into a grin and he picked up the pace. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine the second he was close enough, stepping far enough away from the pack of drivers to not be awkward and whispering, “I love you. I love you and I missed you and let’s never do that again, okay?” right against his ear, and Blaine laughed, bright and clear against his neck.

“I love you too,” Blaine said, reaching up to kiss Kurt right in the middle of the airport, and Kurt wound his arms around Blaine’s neck, realizing this was the first time they’d done this in public, but not really caring. “Thank you for loving me even though I’m an idiot. I feel like I’ve been looking for you forever, Kurt,” he added, chuckling against Kurt’s lips in between kisses. Kurt had no comment on the idiot part, and if he thought too hard about the forever part, tears might threaten to fall in public.

“And here I was all along. Come on,” he said instead, reaching for Blaine’s hand and leading him towards baggage claim. “Let’s get your bag, and then I can tell you how fabulous my time here has been and we’ll just gloss over how you made your life miserable for the past six weeks.” Blaine laughed again, ducking his head as he followed alongside Kurt, clutching onto his hand tightly, and this time, Kurt wasn’t going to let him go.


End file.
